Pas Toujours Pur
by MariSeverus
Summary: Lucius Malfoy se encarga de aniquilar a los padres de Hermione y de proponer una ley de matrimonio. Tiene un propósito, una meta y un proceso. Pero, como siempre, Severus Snape estará metido en su plan. Aseinatos, algo de violencia y un poco de romance.
1. Chapter 1

Fan fic nuevo, tema viejo. Espero que les guste. Mis saludos y besos. Recibí, la asistencia de cierta persona y espero hacerlo bien. Saludos y besos.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertence, excepto mis ideas. El resto, pertenece a JK Rowling.

Mary·×·Severus

* * *

Pasos rápidos, unos detrás del otro, se escuchaban en sus mazmorras. Las voces entrecortadas y los quejidos les hacían juego. Habían murmullos, de los cuadros en las cercanías. Sucedía algo muy extraño, terrible. En la oscuridad del ambiente, apenas se podía ver. De todas formas, no le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta. Supo el "Qué" y el "por qué"

― ¿Qué carajo, pasa aquí?― Una gruesa voz, se escuchó entre las sombras y un par de ojos grises, se volvieron para mirar. Draco Malfoy, sostenía la mano de una joven. Por el brillo de su túnica a la luz de la luna, no era de su casa. Muy bien, su pupilo había aprehendido a una estudiante que seguramente quería infringir una norma. Le encantaba ese chico.

― No pasa nada― susurró otra voz y de inmediato, su cerebro añejado por el mal whiskey de fuego y vinos caros, trabajó. Granger estaba allí. La señorita "Yo lo sé todo y me cago en los que no", estaba allí en la oscuridad.

― Sus chillidos dicen otra cosa ― recitó Snape como si cantara, "Yo adoro atraparte". Hermione Granger, no prestó atención. Estaba harta de los juegos verde/plata.

_"Chillidos" Yo le enseñaré a chillar, malnacido que... ¡Ay! ¡Maldito Draco, suéltame mi maldita mano! _Hermione enfocó su vista y sus ojos ambar, como la miel, cambiaron de aspecto en fracciones de segundos.

― O me dicen qué demonios pasa o los llevo con el director ― Los ojos de Draco perdieron color, Hermione soltaba una risa amarga que sorprendió a Severus Snape. ¿Desde cuando, ella actuaba _así_? Ante la mirada nerviosa de su profesor de pociones, su sonrisa se ensanchó más.

― Nada, solo nos saludábamos ― su voz trató de sonar seria, pero no convenció ni al hombre ni al niño ― Extrañaré mucho a Draco cuando.

― Ella se cortó el antebrazo. ¡Se lo cortó! ― chilló con el trémulo en su voz ― ¡Mire, mire!

_"Maldito chismoso" "Ojalá el Barón Sanguinario te haga entender"... "Te harías en tus pantalones si voy con un cuchillo y asoto tu camita de niño rico"_ No dejaba ver su brazo, así que Severus lo hizo por ella. Una horrenda marca roja, en zigzag. La sangre aún estaba _cálida_.

― Granger, a mi despacho. Hablaremos sobre su castigo y luego, la llevaré a la enfermería.

― Poppy hará una alaraca como si fuese una gallina ― Se quejaba ella con tedio. Los oscuros ojos de su profesor, estaban tiesos. Como si hubiese sido bañado con agua fría enteramente. _¿Por qué la perfecta Gryffindor, hablaba de una forma tan estúpidamente incómoda?_

Se introdujo en su despacho y con su mano fuertemente aferrada a la muñeca de su estudiante. Cerró la puerta tras él y la contempló sin vacilar. Parecía un águila, con la vista fija sobre su presa. El frío del ambiente, apenas era contrarrestado con el débil crepitar de un fuego a lo lejos. Una chimenea victoriana que al caso... _"Claro, el profesor perfecto tiene lo mejor. Pero el muy imbécil, pasa frío como un esquimal"_

― ¿No va a preguntarme, por qué Draco estaba allí? ― Dijo. El profesor, atención no le prestó.

― ¿Qué hace esa cortada en su brazo?_ ― "Metiche. Por la boca, muere el pez" Siempre Snape. ¡Qué molesto es! ―_ Granger, le estoy hablando si no se ha fijado.

― Sí. Tiene media hora en eso y no se calla.

― ¿Sabe que su insolencia, le puede costar muy caro? ― Dijo. Buscaba algo y le daba la espalda_. "Encima, maleducada. Sí, la inteligencia seguro se le fue a la ropa interior"_

― Para usted, hasta respirar cuesta caro ― Su voz sonaba sarcástica y el profesor, se congeló en el escritorio. ¡Diablos, algo andaba mal con su estudiante! Su mirada de preocupación, hizo reír a su acompañante ― Dígame, ¿Nunca ha sido soéz? Lo ha sido con Albus Dumbledore, incluso con Minerva

― Albus me tiene hasta los cojones, casi siempre. Minerva siempre se gana un comentario soéz de mi parte _― "Tan estúpidamente Gryffindor, tan anciana"_

― "Cojones". Eso, es una grosería.

― Culpe a los eruditos por la creación del lenguaje, que usted tanto ama. Sin ellos, sus adorados libros no existirían.

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse ante ese comentario tan elocuente. Sí, su profesor de pociones siempre tenía un excelente verbo. Una lástima que su lengua fuese tan larga. _"Tantas lamidas a los zapatos de Quién Tú Sabes"_

Severus Snape, se permitió sobrecogerse con el don de la paciencia. Tantas misiones y noches sin dormir, debían derivar en algo bueno. _"Bien, Granger se corta y seguramente, quiere morir por que alguna tarea no le resulta. Draco Malfoy debió observar el cuchillo. Sinceramente, ese niño huye de cualquier cosa"._

― Los chistes crueles no son su especialidad ― le comentó ella con una mirada brillosa. _"Orgullosamente Gryffindor, asquerosamente Slytherin".  
_Eso le causó una gracia tal, que sonrió sin pretenderlo ― Comparta el chiste, profesor.

― Ha estado aprendiendo todo esto de, ¿de quién? ― Sus labios se curvearon y su mirada descendió por su estudiante. Tan pequeña y tan insolente. ¡Y después preguntaban, por qué les mataban!

― De la vida que se empeña en mandarme a la coña, de una patada. ¿No le han surgido días, donde no puede entender qué diantres le hizo al mundo? _" Si a ver vamos, esa pregunta no iba para usted. Usted sí sabe qué le hizo al mundo y por eso, el mundo le caga encima" "Empezando por Harry Potter"_

― Sí, supongo que los hay. Pero yo, me resuelvo con un buen vaso de whiskey.

― ¿A eso huele? Por que déjeme decirle que mi padre, siendo muggle, ha bebido mejores.

― Y supongo, que usted ha catado.

― Me ofende la suposición. Sí, he catado ― Sonrió ella con un dejo de seguridad. Bien, ya conocía al libro por su carátula. Ahora, por sus hojas. Las manos de Hermione, fueron hasta su cabello. Lo tocaba y lo enrollaba entre sus dedos, con mucha diversión.

Asombrado. Palabras le faltaban para definir qué sucedía. Las miradas se cruzaron, frías y sin gracia. Hermione, se acomodaba en la gruesa silla y le miraba con atención_. " Mierda, me duele de tanto estar sentada acá. ¿Es que no podía ponerle unos cojines a esto?"_

― Creo que nos desviamos del punto inicial ― Repitió la voz suave de aquel profesor. Estaba cargada de ironía y viajaba por los confines de aquellas piedras negruzcas y grises.

― Me alegro de que lo notara, mi "culo" no aguanta más esta silla.

― ¿Por qué se cortó?

― Fue un accidente. Le dije a Malfoy, pero no quiso escucharme.

― Granger, quiero que entienda. No soy tonto, y esa cortada no se ve accidental. Bueno, si el cuchillo le cayó accidentalmente y esbozó una trayectoria como esa.

― La estupidéz o es de nacimiento o es propiedad de Slytherin ― dijo y su profesor, dejó de inmutarse. Una sonrisa de ironía se reflejó en las delgadas comisuras de sus labios_. "Maldita sonrisa. Si supiera qué tan ridículo se ve con ella"_

― Le diré a Minerva, que le lave la boca con jabón. Mucha insolencia por un día.

― ¿Se lo dirá sin ser soéz? Me gustaría verlo.

― ¡No juegue conmigo!- su voz se alzaba y Hermione, se encogía de hombros con desdén ― Será mejor que me diga, por qué se cortó o la enviaré de patitas con el director.

― No tiene sentido, ya él lo sabe. ¿No es curioso, cómo lo sabe todo con anticipación?

Perdía la paciencia._ "Mierda con Granger"._ Ladeó la cabeza y observó su botella de whiskey de dragón asiático. Rasposo, crudo y con un sabor amargo que se secaba en la garganta.

― ¿Un trago, Granger? ― dijo y su alumna, sí se mostraba impactada.

― ¿Invitándome a beber? ― hizo un chasquido con su lengua; varias veces ― Qué mal profesor. Esa no es la forma de pedir compañía.

― Alégrese, de que esté de humor ― le informó y le entregó una pequeña cantidad de aquella bebida ― supongo, que es lo mejor que tengo.

Ella le olió y enseguida, una sonrisa gruesa se conformó en sus sonrosados labios. Tenía una apariencia terrible. Pálida, delgada, con dos enormes sombras en sus ojos y una ligera apariencia cetrina_. "¡Carajo! ¡Qué buen espejo!"_

― La noto mal, Granger. ¿Debería darle de beber, aún?

― Si esto me mata, sería afortunado ― Confesó, cuando llevaba más de la mitad de su vaso.

― ¿Para qué querría morir una estudiante como usted? Lo tiene todo.

― Y se equivoca de nuevo. Adivinar, como que no se le da. Profesor Snape ― siseó suavemente.

― Los problemas pasionales se resuelven ― fue su comentario, que precedió una risa amarga.

― Siempre es Ron. ¿Es que no piensan en otra cosa? ¿Por qué no piensan en Harry, por ejemplo?

― Perdóneme, no suelo identificar cuál imbécil se junta con cual. A estas alturas, podría pensar que Weasley es gay.

― Lo que le hace el alcohol ― sonrió ella. Le daba placer oír eso, relamía sus labios al pensarlo ― Aunque seguramente vería más acción, si Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley se acostásen juntos.

Severus soltó una risita suave, sin haberlo previsto tampoco. Hermione miró el fondo de su vaso y sus acaramelados ojos, entrevieron al profesor de pociones, sentado frente a ella._ "¿Qué es esto? ¿Un confesionario acaso? ¿Y qué pretende sentándose frente a mí?"_

― Se cortó, por Potter.

― No me corté por alguno de ellos. No valen la pena. _" Y si valiesen, podría cortarlos a ellos primero"_

― Se cortó _― "Mierda, se me salió"_

― Sí, me corté. Me he cortado ya muchas veces. ¿Es feliz?

― Los ebrios, nunca mienten- sonrió el hombre y Hermione ladeó la cabeza, para mirar al suelo ― ¿Qué motivo en específico, generó esa reacción suya tan heróica?

― Eso a usted, no le importa. Cómo si le importara algo en el mundo. Solo sus putas clases, su sufrimiento personal y los demás ¡Vayámonos a la mierda!

― Aún puedo bajarle puntos...

― No. Oficialmente, el curso se terminó ya. Doce en punto, profesor Snape.

― Entonces, va de vacaciones.

― No, ya no voy a eso. Me quedaré encerrada en este maldito castillo, para siempre...

― No tengo problemas en que desee ser uno de los fantasmas de este castillo. Aún así, no quiero verle rondar por los confines de las mazmorras, impartiendo sus conocimientos.

― Sigue siendo un mal chiste y un mal aliento con ese alcohol ― su voz, sonaba burlista. Severus, no se inmutó ― pero si tanto quiere saber, mis padres murieron.

― ¿Cómo que "murieron"? Albus nunca...

― Albus no tenía por qué decirle eso ― hipó ella. Los efectos del alcohol, hacían mella en su estudiante. Pedía por un segundo vaso, que Snape no se negó en darle ― A Albus no le importa, solo sus malditos intereses.

― A Albus todo le importa. Ustedes, son sus protegidos. El nunca.

― Exacto. Bingo. Él nunca.

― ¿Por qué murieron sus padres? ― La pregunta le carcomía, quemaba como fuego. Hermione no hablaba, no respondía.

― Sírvame más ― Su voz estaba entrecortada, ahogada entre las lágrimas que quería dejar salir y el estupor del licor. Se impacientaba, cuando brillantes luces caían de sus ojos._ "Granger está llorando y yo, la estoy mirando"_

― Dígamelo ya ― repitió, pero Hermione seguía con el vaso en la boca. Sus manos temblaban y sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza, para limpiarse y poder mirar mejor ― Dígamelo ya ― insitía.

_"Pobre, ha de estar atormentado por verme llorar" "Quizás, esté celoso de que sufro más que él" "¡Oh, tiene miedo de que me suicide, me ahorque o me corte" "Bueno, sería lo mismo. Igual moriría" _― Granger, he dicho que me lo diga ― dijo, quitándole el vaso de la mano. Ella se tambaleó y lentamente se había ido hacia adelante en la silla.

― ¡Los asesinaron! ¡Ese hijo de puta de Lucius Malfoy! ― dijo y las lágrimas fueron evidentes ― Vino a buscarme a Hogwarts, estas navidades. Y eso no ha sido lo peor.

― ¿Ah no?_ ― "¿Podría haber algo peor?"_

― No, fíjese que no. Lucius Malfoy ha sido un excelente legislador. Aquel guapo hombre, guapo y apoyado, ha introducido una ley de matrimonio. Toda sangre pura, tendrá a una sangre sucia o a un sangre sucia, según sea el caso. ¿No le parece genial? Estoy preparada para ser ama de casa, ser su juguete sexual, para que él me coja cuanto quiera y me torture. Pero Albus, no puede hacer nada para evitarlo. Le pedí que me matara, pero tampoco quiso.

Las oscuras orbes de su profesor de pociones, vacilaron un par de veces, antes de mirarla. Hermione le sonreía a la nada, mientras su torso estaba sobre sus muslos. Veía en dirección a los zapatos de Snape y sus brazos colgaba. Reía como estúpida.

― Granger, debería hablar con Minerva sobre el asunto.

― ¿Sabe qué? Ya tengo sueño y estoy aburrida. Creo que me iré a dormir y a soñar con el culo de Ron, que no voy a poder tocar por que se transformará en Lucius Malfoy.

Ella se levantaba con parsimonia. No hizo nada, solo se quedó allí mirándola. Daba traspiés, mientras intentaba caminar correctamente. Su mano se posó en el pomo de la puerta y espero por la queja de Snape. _"Uno, dos y..."_

Dos fuertes brazos, cálidos, se cerraron alrededor de su torso. Los labios de Hermione se entreabrieron, pero no emergió ninguna voz. Al contrario, solo vomitó ruidosamente y su cuerpo, se dobló con fuerza. Las puntas de sus pies resbalaron y ahora ella, pesaba como una gelatina. Increíble, lo delgada que estaba_. " Entiendo su manía suicida, pero esto es el colmo de los colmos. ¡Ni siquiera come!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Se revolvía entre las sábanas de seda. Su mente trabajaba a millones de microsegundos por minutos. Eso, no era posible, esa unidad no existía en el universo actual. Ni en el pasado. Bien, estaba acostada ¿y lo demás? Una mano estaba sobre su brazo, en las sombras y un par de ojos, miraban sus movimientos con extrema fijeza.

― ¿Qué diablos?― dijo y su voz, no le dio para más. La sala dio muchas vueltas y se transformó en colores verduzcos y plateados. Bien, ahora se había metido a serpiente― ¿Qué vaina me dio ahora? ¿O es que Gryffindor, redecoró?

― Está en mis aposentos― resopló una voz, a su lado. Su aliento seguía añejo y con un ligero toque de dos licores que no combinaban juntos. Ya sabía, quién estaba a su lado. El señor "Todos me odian y por eso me cago en todos". Estaba allí en la oscuridad, en su territorio.

― ¿¡Dónde está mi esposa!? ― Severus escuchó una voz en el pasillo, una voz chillona y molesta que no tardó en reconocer. "_¡Carajo, no ahora!_". Hermione Granger, dio un chasquido con la lengua y bajó la vista hacia las sábanas. Comenzaba su vida de ama de casa y de cuidadora de cincuenta mil mini Lucius.

_"Piensa algo inteligente, Severus Snape" Profesor de pociones y no sabes un carajo; de nada más" _Hermione enfocó su vista en la puerta que seguramente, pronto, se abriría.

― ¡He dicho que quiero a mi esposa conmigo! ― Severus odiaba, cuando Lucius parecía una quejica con miembro. Ladeó la cabeza y sus manos, se encontraron con las de Granger. Aquella joven, alzó la vista para mirarle.

― Si usted no se mueve de allí, le prometo que sale de esta― dijo, con una voz suave y lenta. Hermione, arqueó una ceja y trató de replicar. De todas formas, todo le pesaba y solo quería dormir y jamás despertar― Estoy seguro de que Lucius Malfoy es tan imbécil, que no mira ni la punta de su nariz.

― Me importa cojones, yo me marcho ― dijo, sentándose en la cama― No le daré el placer de encontrarme en una cama, para que pueda tirárseme encima.

_"Chistosa Granger" "No importa, luego te ocupas de sus comentarios mal..." "¡Maldita sea con Malfoy!"_ Las puertas de su despacho se abrían y el aireado hombre, entraba en su despacho.

― Busqué por todas partes y solo me queda este lugar. ¿Dónde está mi mujer?

― ¿Cuál mujer, Lucius? ― La voz de Snape, se impacientaba con cada letra que emitían; sus cuerdas vocales. Aparte de infeliz, estaba traicionando a su esposa. _¿Acaso Narcisa se había ahogado en maquillaje? ¡Lucius trata de serle infiel con una jovencita que es menor a él!_

Lucius miró a su alrededor y alzó la cabeza, cuando una sombra pasó por delante de él... _"¡Carajo! ¡Le dije a Granger, que no se moviera! ¡Es que seguramente hablé en arameo!_

_― ¿_Ella_,_ está aquí?_ ―_ Dijo. Severus, se encogió de hombros_._

― _Ella_, no está aquí_ ― "¿Pedófilo, Lucius?" Siempre supe, que te gustaban los niños. Pero esto, esto es estúpido ―_ Granger, No tendría que estar aquí.

― Está aquí. ¡Alguien, está aquí!

― Recomiendo que calmes tus ansias, Lucius ― Comunicaba Albus Dumbledore, con una voz suave y entrecortada_. "Hasta que sirves para algo, que no es sacarme de mis cojonas casillas. ¡Eso, hay que celebrarlo!"_

― ¡Granger! ― Su voz estalló como una bomba al verla. ¿¡Por qué carajo se molestaba en hablarle a los Gryffindors!? ¡Maldita la valentía que poseían! La mirada de Lucius, viajó de un lado al otro, como un abejorro ― Sabes que no debes, ocultarte de tu marido ¿Lo sabes, cierto?

― No sabía, que llegarías tan pronto_― "¡Oh mierda, oh mierda! ¡Trágame tierra! Este sería un buen momento para que Dean Thomas, me haga explotar"_

― Ya te lo advertí― Carraspeó y Snape, sentía que su foco de ideas, no se encendía― Pero, ¿Qué haces con Severus, en la oscuridad? ¿Mi amor?

― Bueno, la realidad es que, me quedé dormida. _"Bravo, Hermione. Ganaste el premio a la mierda del año como pésima actriz"_

Severus Snape, seguía pensando. Una estupidéz cruzó su mente, como normalmente solía hacerlo cuando estaba ebrio. _"Meterás tu maldita mano en el fuego. Espero, que eso lo valore"_

Lucius caminó hacia Hermione, rodeando la cama. De una forma poco caballerosa, le sostenía de un brazo y le hacía caminar hacia la salida. _"¡Diablos, suéltame... animal maldito! ¡Yo no tengo un título de propiedad, soy libre ¡Carajo!"_

― Un momento, Lucius― la mirada de snape, se encontró con los grises ojos de aquel hombre. _"Tírate al abismo que al final de cuentas, tu cuerpo vale mierda" _Lucius, giraba lentamente hacia su viejo amigo― La ley de matrimonio que tu aplicaste, ¿Qué contempla?

― Que puedo escoger a una persona, de sangre impura para que se case conmigo ― Sus labios se curvearon y una expresión de lujuria se mostró en sus ojos.

― ¿Y si te dijera, que yo he escogido a una pareja?. _" Ok, es el momento de ser inteligente..."_

― ¿Y?

― ¿Y si fuese la misma pareja? Por que, yo estoy profundamente enamorado de Hermione Granger.

― ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?- escupió Lucius y el brazo que sostenía a Hermione, la zarandeó. Ella, soltó un quejido.

― La ley de matrimonio, no ha entrado en vigencia aún. Me parece― Sonrió con suavidad y Lucius, soltó un gruñido débil. Soltó a Hermione con mucha parsimonia y la miró mientras ella miraba a Snape.

Perpleja, esa era su expresión. O su profesor de pociones se había bebido una poción, en vez de un licor, o se había vuelto loco_. " Si me ponen a elegir, hasta está difícil la cosa"_

― Mi amor, tú no quieres ir con Snape ¿O sí?― suspiró Lucius y sus dientes, parecían rechinar cuando su voz salía forzosamente. Severus, contempló a Hermione, con mucha sosegación.

― En realidad, me gustaría decidirlo.

― ¿Estás segura, mi amor?― Replicó Lucius, imprimiendo más odio en su palabra.

― Tan segura, como lo está el director de sus cosas.

― Entonces, no hay más nada que decir― Resolvía Snape, con una sonrisa contrahecha.

Aquella noche fue, una noche malísima. Hermione terminó durmiendo con su profesor de pociones. Bueno, al menos su cama estaba blanda y podía alejarse de las condenadas manos, de aquel pedófilo de Lucius Malfoy. Salvó su carne del matadero. Severus Snape, el murciélago.

_"No es tan viscoso y alado" "Carajo, ¿No podía ser más ancho?" "Me tumbará de la cama"_

― Ya salió del problema _"Más le vale que lo aprecie"_

― Pues gracias _"¿Le monto una estatua?"_

― Vaya, la sabelotodo "el dios come libros" sabe ser agradecida.

― Sigue sin saber hacer chistes. Buenas noches.


	3. Chapter 3

Terminé el anterior y este. Saludos y besos.

MariSeverus.

* * *

El amanecer golpeaba la ventana, tan fuerte, que Hermione tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para evitar el sol en su rostro. La cama cómoda, no evitaba que otras cosas "cómodas", se sintieran bajo sus manos. O bajo las sábanas. Claro, morboso e infeliz. Tenía que ser el condenado murciélago de las mazmorras. Se movió, pero él insistía en estar aferrado a ella como el calamar gigante.

_"Ni siquiera el calamar gigante, tiene tantos tentáculos"_ Suspiró ella y trató de separarlo, pero estaba lo suficientemente dormido, como para ni sentir una bomba. _"Y quién sabe, con qué carajo está soñando, que ni siquiera se mueve" "¡Me está estripando!". "No, no y ahora se quiere voltear" _Se quejó, cuando la mano de Snape, la acarició por debajo de las sábanas, al quererse voltear hacia un lado. De todas formas, su otra mano, le tocó un seno.

Le dio un codazo, pero las cosas no funcionaron. ¡Increíble su sueño!Seguramente, como nunca había tenido a una mujer al lado. De seguro, así se sentía un abrazo del calamar gigante. Lo intentó de nuevo. Tenía que quitárselo de encima de alguna forma.

― Profesor... Estoy desnuda y su mano, entrará entre mis piernas ― comentó ― Además de su.

No pudo hablar más, Severus despertaba de golpe y se sentaba en la cama. Miró a su alrededor y luego, la contempló a ella. Hermione inspiró y por primera vez, sintió que podía quitárse las condenadas sábanas de encima.

― ¡Al final se ha despertado! Al diablo con esto, usted y un oso no se comparan.

― ¿Por qué había dicho, que estaba?

― ¡Me tenía como un sandwich! Si le parece que soy delgada, usted me iba a dejar peor.

Severus no dijo nada y se levantó de la cama. Hermione miró su cuerpo desgastado y emitió un suspiro. Su profesor de pociones, se había dormido sobre todo lo que le dolía. Parecía una caricatura en blanco y negro, del dolor. Snape miró a su alrededor y recordó algo. La decisión.

― Debería ya saber, con quién se quiere casar _"Por amor a dios, que si termina siendo conmigo..."_

_― "Sí, debería" "¿Quién será mejor. Aquel que quiere violarme o el oso que me mataría con un solo bostezo?"_ Sí, debo decidirme hoy.

― ¿Lo pensó ya?

― Sí, creo que sí_. "Dios, no quiero equivocarme con lo que he decidido" "no más cagadas"_

Severus no dijo nada, no hubo oportunidad. Lucius entraba de nuevo y sin anunciarse. Verlos allí, se sentía como si se hubiesen acostado juntos. Hermione estaba despeinada, con poca ropa y Snape, apenas tenía una pijama decente. Era el único que dormía con las alfombras de todo Hogwarts, encima.

― ¿Tomaste una decisión ya, cariño?― preguntó Lucius y Hermione, ladeó la cabeza hacia Snape.

― Sí, ya la tomé.

― ¿Y cuál es? ¿Me extrañaste mucho? ― dijo Lucius y Snape, arqueó una ceja, sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa suave, cargada de burla.

― Qué deprimente._ "Lucius, Lucius...¿Desesperado?"_

Lucius no dijo nada y miró a Hermione, que prefería mantenerse lo más alejada de sus tenazas, como pudiera. Severus estaba en la mitad del despacho y también la miraba con mucha atención. Estaba en silencio, mientras ella decidía.

_― "¿Por qué todos me ven así?"_ Me quedaré, con el profesor.

Bien, Severus pudo suponer que se lo esperaba. Sin embargo, parecía que Lucius no. La miró, los miró a ambos y quiso hablar. Antes de hacerlo, simplemente tomó su basto y lo acomodó en su mano. Acomodó su capa de viaje y se dio media vuelta, hacia la puerta. Hermione lo sabía. Sucederían cosas, luego de todo eso.

― Supongo, que ahora somos la señora y el señor, Snape.

― No se haga la graciosa― le espetó Snape con suavidad, caminando hacia el baño. Desde allí, no lo vio más. Regresó a su sala común. Se iba a casar.

Estaba en su habitación, cuando escuchó diferentes cosas. Los cuadros estaban exaltados y susurraban muchas cosas entre ellos. Intentó escuchar algo. Sonaba como que a alguien lo habían golpeado.

Hermione se sentó en la cama. Sabía lo del accidente en la clase de pociones. Sabía de ese accidente de su "marido" con Draco Malfoy. Cómo le había roto la nariz y la boca. Se habían insultado, se habían peleado. Al entrar, ella ya estaba en sus aposentos. Vivir juntos, ahora que pronto se casarían. Él entró, apenas podía ver su rostro. Caminó en busca de papeles, no la miró.

―_ "No puedo creer, que Draco lo golpeara"_ Profesor Snape_._ ¿Se encuentra bien?

― Veo que ya se instaló.

― Tenía que recoger mis cosas. Le he hecho una pregunta.

― Sí― Le contestó, de mala gana. Hermione inspiró y ladeó la cabeza con mucho dolor, hacia lo que recogía.

― ¿Lo han golpeado?

No le contestó de inmediato, su largo cabello negro no le permitía mirar con detalle. Antes de terminar, Severus ladeó la cabeza y ella pudo mirar su nariz sangrante. Se llevó una mano a la misma y se quitó la sangre que goteaba hasta su boca. Hermione inspiró con fuerza, mientras él caminaba hacia la salida.

― No se vaya. Déjeme curarlo.

― No.

― No sea necio. "_Murciélago cobarde"._ Déjeme curarlo. Ya usted hizo mucho por mí, así que déjeme.

El hombre no le hizo caso y caminó hacia la puerta. Antes de que pudiera irse, Hermione se puso trabajosamente de pie y con un suspiro de frustración, lo tomó del brazo y le obligó a sentarse en la cama. _" Jodido murciélago de pacotilla. Seguramente te golpeó por que no sabes ni defenderte. Seguro dijiste algo como "Las peleas son de muggles" Cobarde ". _Hermione sostuvo su rostro con una mano y lo ladeó cuidadosamente para mirar la magnitud de los golpes. Sí, se había tomado el trabajo de propinarle, los más fuertes que pudo. Severus echó su cabeza hacia atrás, ligeramente.

― Lo lamento― dijo ella, cuando por accidente había tocado, una de sus heridas. Se estaba preguntando dónde demonios estaban las pomadas y pociones, cuando Snape leyó su mente. Desvió la vista hacia uno de los cajones de su escritorio y ella asintió en silencio. Se levantó con lentitud, mientras él mantenía sus manos en su regazo.

― _"La sabelotodo insufrible, mostrará sus dotes como enfermera"._ Están en la esquina superior derecha, de ese cajón.

Hermione asintió y sacó un poco de ungüento y otras pomadas. Se sentó nuevamente, junto a su profesor de pociones y ambos, se miraron por una fracción de segundo. Ella, regresó a su tarea. Tomó su rostro con delicadeza y destapó una de esas pomadas. Curiosamente, no tenía un olor desagradable y se sentía suave, entre sus dedos. Lo notó, puesto que hizo un gesto irónico, con la boca. Intento fallido, puesto que toda ella, le ardía.

― Estas pomadas, son tan suaves.

― ¿Cree que simplemente las "hago"? Aunque si bien es cierto que no tengo tiempo de saber si son agradables al tacto o al gusto, me preocupo por que al menos las mías, estén de una forma agradable.

― El lado oscuro del pocionista ― suspiró Hermione, la mezcla se absorbía sin ningún problema y sin residuos. Se preguntaba si todo lo que Snape usaba, era de esa forma. Podía acostumbrarse.

― Tengo que consentirme también ― dijo, a modo de burla. Ella no dijo nada y tomó un poco de esa pomada. Olía muy agradable, como a galletas. La colocó sobre la herida y Severus se rehusaba a acercar su rostro.

― Tengo que masajearlo o de lo contrario, dudo que penetre bien, las zonas afectadas ― le dijo, pero él apenas la escuchó. En pocos segundos, hizo lo que le pidieron. Hermione colocó dos de sus dedos en su mejilla izquierda y comenzó a masajearsela― ¿Puedo saber, por qué lo han golpeado? ¿O esos detalles son muy indecorosos, para mis sensibles oídos de sangre sucia, de perra ratona de biblioteca? "_Y no sé qué otra mierda decirme, por que ya no recuerdo qué otro insulto me han dicho. Han sido tantos"._

Severus no dijo nada, Hermione echó un vistazo rápido a su mirada. Sus oscuros ojos negros, estaban posados sobre los suyos, pero parecía que no miraba nada. Estaba concentrado en pensar. Solía verlo así, cuando descuidadamente, pensaba en medio de la clase. ¿Por qué le parecía atractivo eso? De vez en cuando.

― Lo puede escuchar, perfectamente ― le dijo, al cabo de un rato. Hermione no dijo nada y sus dedos, manchados en sangre, se movieron hasta su labio inferior. Estaba sangrando y su camisa blanca bajo su saco, estaba manchada también― Draco Malfoy, la llamó "sangre sucia".

Hermione, quién masajeaba su labio con lentitud, tuvo que detenerse. No sabía si alucinaba o si simplemente, estaba loca. "_Severus Snape. ¿Me estaba defendiendo?"_

Ante su silencio prolongado, Severus esbozó una sonrisa a medias, lo que llevó a su lengua a probar la pomada. Hermione soltó una inspiración honda. Sabía dulce, las preparaba de esa forma.

― ¿Me defendió?

― No me gusta escuchar ese término, es todo.

"_Es todo" "¿Me defendió a mí o...?"_

― Pues se lo agradezco. Pero ¿Por qué lo golpeó? ¿Es que usted no hizo nada para defenderse?

― Mis técnicas, no es golpear como un imbécil ― "_Casi como Potter"― _Simplemente intenté disuadirlo. Su padre está muy enfadado y...― dijo, cuando ella acarició ambos labios con un dedo, esparciendo la pomada. Se vio obligado a guardar silencio― Ya intuyo que sabe por qué.

Hermione asintió en silencio y ladeó la cabeza, para tomar un pañuelo. Lo impregnó con un poco de pocinón curativa y lo acercó a su nariz. Aún podía escuchar la voz de Snape, bajo el pañuelo.

― Solamente lo dejé golpearme. Es mucho menor que yo, no podría― Hermione había acariciado su mejilla morada y el hombre echó hacia atrás su cabeza.

― Lo siento.

― Pegarle, tampoco.

Ella suspiró, en sinónimo de que había terminado. Severus colocó su mano sobre el pañuelo, mientras la pócima hacía efecto. Ella bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, manchadas de sangre y con pedazos de piel caída de sus labios. Severus la contempló por un instante, echando su cabeza hacia atrás para que su nariz, dejara de sangrar.

― ¿Me defendió por alguna razón en particular?

― Si le interesa saber ― dijo el hombre con una inspiración honda ― Hace mucho tiempo, cometí el mismo error de llamar a alguien, "Sangre sucia".

― Entiendo.

― Nunca me lo perdoné.

― Gracias ― No sabía qué otra cosa decir. "S_upongo"_

― Dado el caso, supongo que no importa ya, que lo diga ― dijo el hombre, quitándose el pañuelo ― ya ha aprovechado el tiempo para golpearme.

Hermione no contestó. Tapó la pócima, mientras Severus miraba su mano. En uno de sus dedos, quedaba un poco de ünguento. Miró su labio roto y tomó su mano, para ponerla en su labio. Ella se había sorprendido por el gesto, pero no dijo nada.

"_¿Qué diablos, hace?"_

― Está roto― le dijo y ella quiso hablar, probó el ünguento.

― ¡Rayos!

― Cálmese, no tiene sabor. Es dulce nada más, pero no es nada en especial.

Asintió en silencio y en pocos segundos, Severus sintió que algo mojaba sus dedos. Alzó la mirada de su mano y observó que Hermione, derramaba lágrimas. ¿Por qué lloraba si no había hecho...?

― Granger.

― Ellos murieron sin tener la culpa y yo, con estas malditas heridas. ¿Por qué no morí con ellos?

― No era su turno de morir.

― ¡Yo tenía que salvar sus malditas vidas, de ese!

Severus tomó su mano nuevamente y con ella, le dio levemente en la boca. Ella soltó un gemido y le miró.

― Ya basta.

― ¡Usted no lo entiende! ¡Nunca ha perdido a nadie! ¡A usted no le importa nadie!

El hombre acercó su rostro al de su esposa y la contempló con malicia. Hermione estaba desafiante, lloraba de rabia.

― ¿Eso cree?― dijo, su aliento la rozó― ¿De verdad cree eso?

― ¡Es un patán, un imbécil!

― Todo a su turno― dijo sin dejar de sostener su mano― hay cosas que quizá me reserve. Pero sé lo que se siente. Y por eso he dejado ¡que Draco me golpeara!- le espetó, mascullando. Hermione forcejeó, pero Severus no la soltó.

― ¡Vete al diablo, Snape! ¡Vete al mald...!

No habló más, el hombre le había dado un beso. Hermione uso sus manos para dar puños en sus hombros, pero él no cedió. El sabor de sus labios llenos de pomada, no tardó en llegar hasta ella. Una combinación de sangre y sabor métalico y el dulce sabor de la pomada. Sintió miedo, cuando sus labios comenzaban a abrirse. A suplicar por más.

_"Maldita sea. ¿Quién se ha creído?" "¡Apártate de mí!"_

― ¡Apártese!- le gritó ella, entre sus labios y el hombre retrocedió. Se levantó aireada y caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación, para salir. Cerrándola de un portazo.


	4. Chapter 4

Terminé el anterior. Saludos y besos.

MariSeverus.

* * *

Severus y Hermione no volvieron a conversar, ni a mirarse, luego de aquel accidente. Su profesor estaba ebrio, él mismo lo pensaba. ¡Era una desgracia para el género masculino! Él y algunos otros. Esa noche, tenía que cenar como la futura esposa de aquel hombre. Estaba en la habitación, escogiendo qué usar. Quería bañarse, pero desconocía aquel cuarto de ese hombre.

― Carajo, no importa. Me bañaré, le guste o no.

Inspiró, cuando hasta quitarse la ropa, era doloroso. Su cuerpo no sanaba completamente y ella apenas podía curarse. ¿Por qué se le había ocurrido la genial idea de autoinfringirse dolencias? En cuanto pudo quitarse la última prenda interior que llevaba, la dejó a un lado y acarició el agua tibia, que había estado preparando. Se introdujo en la tina, con mucha lentitud y se dejó cubrir por el agua. Se sentía relajante.

Pasó largo rato en aquella tina, simplemente dejándose llevar por las ideas y el agua cálida. Estaba relajada, sin pensar en el infierno y sus malditas condenas. Ella estaba bien allí dentro. _"Maldita sea, esto es fantástico" _Se dijo, cuando las sales y jabones de baño de Snape, eran tan suaves como sus pomadas.

Al final de una larga sesión de concentración y pensamientos, Hermione decidió salir de la tina. Se sentía extrañamente renovada. Buscó en todas partes y encontró una toalla, ligeramente corta. Inspiró y trató de cubrirse con eso.

― ¿Pero qué rayos usa este hombre para cubrirse? ¿Es que solo se cubren la parte de abajo?― se quejó ella saliendo del baño― Claro por que lo único que les importa, es que no se vea su.

Hermione pegó un brinco, cuando escuchó una respiración profunda a su lado. Severus estaba parado a pocos centímetros de ella y la miraba, insondable. Ella dejó de hablar y lo miró.

― Estaba.

― Sí, en la tina. Reconosco el olor de las cosas que preparo. Apenas entré, todo esto estaba inundado con esas esencias. Dígame, ¿ya se arrugó como una anciana? Pasó tanto tiempo allí encerrada.

― Solamente necesitaba un baño y ― Severus bajó la vista, cuando la toalla que estaba arrededor de su cuerpo, se deslizó ligeramente y pudo ver parte de su pecho. No mayor cosa. Ella suspiró, apenada.

― La próxima vez, use la bata que está colgada detrás de usted, al salir de la tina.

Hermione inspiró con fuerza y Snape, se despegó de la puerta. El olor a canela y a rosas, impregnó el ambiente. ¿Severus Snape, usando fragancias de mujer, para su baño? Bueno, las mujeres las usaban. No podía ser...¿O sí? El hombre ladeó la cabeza hacia su esposa y suspiró.

― ¿Piensa estar parada allí toda la noche?

― No, simplemente estaba. No importa.

Severus salió de aquel cuarto y se sentó en su silla, en el escritorio. No necesitaba verla cambiarse. Podía esperar hasta que saliera. Una cosa era ser esposos y la otra...No importaba, no iba a verla.

"_Ver a Granger desnuda. Por supuesto. Sería como ver a Albus en las mismas condiciones"_

― _"¡Idiota!" _Necesito mi ropa interior. ¿Por qué demonios no me traje, todo mi baúl? ¿Y ahora qué hago? ¿Se notará mucho sí? ¡Diablos, la dejé en el baño!

Hermione regresó al baño e inspiró. Al terminar de vestirse, admiró su túnica de color blanco. Se sentía como una nube o una especie de copo de nieve andante. Inspiró nuevamente.

― ¿Debería maquillarme? ¿Por qué me preocupo por lo que piense él? ¡Cómo si me importara!

Severus tenía su cabeza echada hacia atras, sus dedos los movía con impaciencia, su mirada en el techo. ¿Dónde demonios, estaba ella? Iban a saltarse la hora de la cena. Perfecto, los dilemas de una esposa que no sabe qué ponerse.

_"Maldición maldición maldición. ¡Se me dormirá el trasero en esta silla!"_

Luego de unos minutos más, eternos, Hermione abrió la puerta de la habitación de ambos. Salió justo a tiempo, puesto que Snape ya estaba de pie para llamar a la puerta. La contempló.

― Íbamos a cenar, no a un baile.

― Me gusta estar bien arreglada― le dijo, mirándolo con frustración. _"Por dios, es hombre y no tiene las malditas agallas de decirme, que estoy hermosa o algo" "Qué desperdicio"_

― "_Creo que ya no llegaremos, con su estúpida demora". _Creo que ya no llegaremos. Se demoró tanto embelleciéndose, que simplemente no llegaremos sino al desayuno.

― Sigue sin ser chistoso.

― No bromeaba.

Severus abrió la puerta y Hermione pasó a su lado, con un gesto desdeñoso. Snape alzó la cabeza y miró al techo, preguntándose...¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué ella? Inspiró y se preparó para hacer su entrada triunfal. Aunque a esas alturas, seguramente, Dumbledore ya había dicho toda la verdad.

Pues para su fortuna, unos pocos alumnos quedaban en ese lugar. Hermione inspiró y caminó con mucha calma, hacia su puesto. Severus en cambio, estaba muy aprehensivo. Ginny y sus amigos, no se habían quedado en esas vacaciones, pero sentía que alguien más, sabría su horrenda verdad.

― Severus, Hermione. Bienvenidos. Ya casi nos íbamos. ¿Te sientes mejor?

― Gracias, Albus. Sí. Unos pequeños problemas técnicos― dijo Snape, frunciendo el ceño. En cuanto se separaron del anciano director, Severus se inclinó hacia Hermione, con una sonrisa maliciosa― No fui soéz.

― Milagro.

Hermione se sentó primero, mientras Snape acomodaba su silla. Luego de sentarse, le dijo un débil "gracias" y él, se sentó a su lado. Los alumnos restantes, se preguntaban, por qué Hermione estaba allí sentada o incluso por las raspaduras en el rostro del temido profesor de pociones. Severus inspiró y miró a Hermione. Ella miraba su plato, pero no parecía dispuesta a comer.

― Si quiere morir, hay formas más rápidas. Debería comer, si quiere mi consejo.

― No me siento con deseos de comer.

― ¿Está embarazada acaso?― dijo Snape, fingiendo preocupación. Hermione escuchó su tono y negó con la cabeza.

― _"Imbécil" _¿Embarazada? No me haga reír, profesor Snape.

― Si está haciendo algún tipo de promesa, pues rómpala y coma.

Severus insistió tanto, que comenzaba a ponerse inquietante. Hermione tomó el tenedor y comenzó a comer de mala gana. Al poco tiempo, había terminado el plato. Inspiró, lo miró y luego, suspiró. Exhaló esa cantidad de presión que había estado reteniendo.

― Espero que no termine vomitándolo.

― Descuide, no ensuciaré sus perfectas sábanas.

Albus Dumbledore sonrió y se acercó a ellos, cuando eran los únicos, en la mesa. Snape estaba concentrado en encontrar todas las manchas de la mesa y Hermione, ella en encontrarle algo interesante a su copa de jugo.

― ¿Les gustó la cena?

― Sí y creo que tengo ganas de irme a la cama― insistió Hermione, luego de decirlo hacía un rato. Snape rodó su vista, hacia ella y Hermione, no le hizo caso.

― Bueno, entonces creo que los veré en la mañana. Aún tenemos que legalizar esto― dijo el anciano, con una sonrisa suave. Severus se preguntaba qué era lo gracioso de casarse con una estudiante.

― _"Mírame reírme" _Como sea. Muévase, Granger.

Albus inspiró, luego de despedirse de ambos. Iba a ser un día ligeramente pesado. Severus en cambio, pensaba que iba a ser un día terriblemente incómodo. Hermione ahogó un bostezo suave, camino a las mazmorras. El frío se hacía terrible, conforme bajaban.

― Los esquimales estarían felices, viviendo aquí.

― ¿Qué ha dicho?

― No sabe ni qué es eso, así que no pregunte― dijo ella. En cuanto Severus abrió la puerta del despacho, ella caminó hacia la habitación, con rápidez. El profesor, la siguió y la miró sacar su varita.

― ¿Qué está haciendo?

― Llamando al resto de mis cosas. ¿Cree divertido, tener que usar la misma ropa interior, por que olvidé mi ropa?

― Y qué se yo.

Al tiempo de un "accio", las cosas comenzaron a aparecer. Hermione tomó su ropa con alivio y caminó hacia el baño. Severus suspiró con malicia y miró la cama que tenía enfrente. Comenzó a quitarse el saco, para colocarse las pijamas.

Hermione pasó largo rato, en el baño y por ende, él presintió que podía desvestirse con calma. Se retiraba la camisa por los hombros, cuando Hermione volvió a salir. No había escuchado el pomo de la puerta y continuó con sus asuntos.

― _"Lindo torso. El murciélago tiene." "Sí, tiene"_ Profesor.

Severus se sorprendió de escuchar su voz y su camisa, terminó de caer en el suelo. Su torso, estaba lleno de cicatrices, por donde alcanzaba la vista. Grandes, pequeñas, descoloridas, recientes. Por alguna extraña razón, moría por saber el motivo de cada una de ellas.

― ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ― dijo y Hermione lo miró con las cejas arqueadas.

― Viviré aquí. ¿Recuerda?

― Su prisa era por cambiarse. ¿Por qué no se cambia?

― Quería preguntarle algo.

― ¿Qué?― dijo, mirando entre los cajones de su ropa y sacando sus pijamas.

― ¿Cree que Lucius Malfoy, insista en tenerme?

Eso no se lo esperaba. Inspiró y meditó con mucha calma. Conociéndolo, era capaz de cualquier cosa. Pero, ¿dónde estaba Narcisa? Volvió a meditar y se preguntó, si le había hecho algo a ella.

― No lo sé. Supongo que sí.

Hermione asintió en silencio y regresó al baño. Al poco tiempo, ya cuando él estaba cambiado y preparado para dormir y jamás despertarse, ella emergió del baño. Traía el cabello en una cola de caballo. Le había crecido más de lo que había notado, incluso era hasta menos rizado. Quizá era idea suya o Hermione, estaba comenzando a madurar muy rápido.

Se acomodó a su lado y apenas lo miró. Al poco tiempo Severus se dio la vuelta, ofreciéndole la espalda.

― Buenas noches. Granger.

― Buenas noches.

A la mañana siguiente, las cosas parecían ponerse difíciles, solo al despertar. Hermione sentía un terrible ardor en sus costillas. Apenas podía moverse. Severus la contempló desde el escritorio. Se había levantado desde muy temprano. La sola idea de casarse, le era aterradora.

― ¿Qué ocurre?

― No puedo moverme, me duele el torso.

― Déjeme ver― dijo, pero ella recordaba el fatídico beso que le había proporcionado. Mezcla de dulce pomada, amarga sangre y licores.

No tuvo elección, el dolor era increíblemente molesto. Ladeó la cabeza y le permitió a Snape, que la revisara.

― Creo que se trata de algo muscular. Tendré que aplicar masajes sobre.

― ¿Masajes?― Interrumpió ella. "_No va a tocar ni un centímetro, de mi maldito cuerpo"_

― Sí, masaje.

Hermione no contestó, Severus se levantó y al poco tiempo, encontró más de esa pomada suave. Agregó un poco de ella en la zona afectada y con mucho cuidado, acarició la zona afectada.

― ¿Dónde le duele?

― Más arriba― dijo ella alzando su pijama― en el borde de mis.

― No tiene que decirlo― dijo el hombre, subiendo sus dedos hasta su axila izquierda. Hermione inspiró, cuando sus dedos descendieron con mucho cuidado, acariciando la parte inferior de sus senos, sin tocarlos directamente. Su pulgar, trabajaba perfectamente, sobre sus dolencias. Comenzaba a sentirse bien.

Masajeaba su torso, cuando las puertas se abrieron con rápidez y tanto el ministro de magia, como Albus, estaban en aquella habitación.

― ¿Pero qué es esto?― preguntó el ministro.


	5. Chapter 5

Espero que este les guste. Mis saludos y besos.

MariSeverus.

* * *

Snape no dijo nada y ella se preguntaba, por qué tenía un rostro de placer inmenso. Como si él estuviera masajeándole sus senos o algo por el estilo. Sacó sus manos de su camisa, con violencia. Hermione apenas ladeó la cabeza y sonrió suavemente. El ministro estaba sorprendido, ofendido con semejante conducta. Dumbledore simplemente, estaba pensativo.

― Entonces, se casarán- dijo el ministro, rompiendo en silencio.

― _"No, es que a mí me gusta jugar a la casita. Finjo que Snape es mi esposo y yo soy suya. Pronto tendremos un bebé" _Sí, nos casaremos.

― Y supongo que entiende, los términos del contrato marital.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. ¿Cómo demonios iba a saberlo, si ni entendía por qué la casaban en primer lugar? Ladeó la cabeza hacia Snape, que estaba pensativo. _"¿Es que este torpe, no piensa decir nada?" _Severus inspiró con paciencia y miró al ministro, que extendía un largo pergamino. La lectura iba a ser para rato.

― Como primer artículo, destacamos que el matrimonio se está realizando bajo el consentimiento expreso, de la pareja. La desafiliación por causas individuales, llámense peleas u otras razones, deberán hacerse bajo el mismo consentimiento.

_"Eso es muy fácil con Snape. Seguramente, antes de que termines de leer, ya querrá divorciarse de mí"_

― Segundo: Las relaciones sexuales, a consentimiento expreso del ministerio, serán tres veces por semana.

_"Ya. Somos conejos y tenemos que procrear lo primero que podamos. Entonces, en vez de cinco mil mini Lucius, serían cinco mil mini Snape. No muy alentador, si lo miras de esa forma"_

― ¿Tres veces por semana?― Preguntó Snape con un gesto irónico ― ¿Para qué?

― Queremos bebés. No podemos mentir. Necesitamos aumentar la población mágica, diezmada por El Que No Puede Ser Nombrado. No tenemos más opción, que esto.

― ¿Y luego de que tengan sus bebés? ¿Qué ocurrirá?

― La pareja puede continuar o separarse. Pero eso sí, no deben dejar al infante, desamparado.

― ¿Qué clase de tonta ley matrimonial, es esta?― Preguntó Severus, con brusquedad. _"La ley, soy un imbécil sexista llamado Lucius Malfoy y quiero tener sexo con Granger. Por eso dije tantas estupideces juntas" "Si es que la ley, le pertenece a él"_

El ministro aguardó, mientras Snape se quejaba. Lentamente, guardó el pergamino que había comenzado a leer y ambos, lo miraron con un gesto de pocos amigos. Seguramente, había algo detrás de todo aquello que les estaban ocultando. Claro, como si Severus Snape y Hermione Granger, no supieran ya, con anterioridad, lo que estaban enfrentando.

Hermione inspiró, levantándose. El ministro de magia tenía en sus manos, dos anillos. Severus se preguntó si no podía suceder algo más mundano que la ceremonia de entrega de anillos. Ella contempló el anillo que debía usar y lo ligero que era. Severus miró también, el que él debía llevar en el dedo. ¿Tendría que usarlo siempre?

― El mago y la bruja, como los muggles, utilizan el anillo como símbolo de unión.

― _"Símbolo de dominación. Pero si Snape cree que podrá controlarme, está jodido" _Perfecto― dijo, colocando el anillo en la mano de Snape― Colóquemelo.

Severus inspiró por un corto instante y con mucha concentración, colocó el anillo en el dedo correspondiente. Hermione inspiró con mucha parsimonia y tomó el anillo que Snape, debía llevar en su dedo. Lo colocó, pero el hombre se quejó, torciendo una mueca. Ella lo miró, con las cejas arqueadas. Snape se había quitado el anillo y se lo había colocado en el dedo pulgar.

― _"Simpático eso" _Entonces, ¿Sólo estamos casados?

― Bueno, el señor Snape deberá firmar una cláusula. Cláusula que lo hace responsable de usted y de sus acciones.

― ¿Qué demonios? _"eso, que lo firme su padre. ¡joder!"_

― Es usted el hombre, debe cuidar de la mujer.

― Brillantes palabras― dijo Snape, mirando el documento a firmar― ¿Dónde demonios se supone, que debo firmar ese estúpido acuerdo?

El ministro señaló las ideas a completar en el documento, donde Snape tenía que colocar su firma. Luego de un par de minutos, Hermione miró el largo contrato. Bien, era en teoría, su esposa. ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Toda la santa vida? El motivo era preguntarse, si en realidad lo amaba, como para soportarlo.

― Creo que es suficiente. Continúen, con lo que sea que estaban haciendo― dijo el ministro, ligeramente preocupado. Dumbledore sonrió y sin decir palabra, colocó una mano sobre la espalda del ministro y lo acompañó hasta la salida.

Pasaron largo rato sin decirse nada. Ambos miraban el anillo en sus dedos. Oficialmente casados, a la fuerza. Hermione alzó la cabeza y miró a Snape, que estaba sentado al otro lado de la cama. La situación comenzaría, a ponerse interesante. Severus inspiró y se levantó de la cama. Hermione inspiró, cuando la miró.

― Creo que deberíamos ir a desayunar.

― Si, "mi amor"― dijo ella, imprimiendo burla en sus palabras. Severus no dijo nada.

Caminar era una tortura. Hermione parecía una anciana, intentando caminar derecha. Severus meditó, mirándola. Tanto dormir apegado a ella, iba a matarla. _"Espero que me aplastes el otro lado, para que me compongas y no solo me duela uno de ellos"_. Se detuvieron frente a las puertas del comedor y Snape inspiró. Alguien pronto conocería la verdad, de su nueva "vida social". Hermione pesnaba lo mismo y prefería llevar una bolsa de papel en la cabeza.

― Actúe como un ser humano normal― le criticó Snape y ella no sonrió.

― Actúe como un murciélago normal.

Hermione sonrió con malicia, mientras Snape se quedaba detrás de ella, con un gesto de odio puro. Caminó hacia la mesa y se sentó en el puesto que solía ocupar. Mientras se sentaba, Trelawney, la miró. Hoy no eran trece y ella parecía poder sentarse. Hermione maldijo internamente, por ese suceso.

― ¡Oh, querida mía! ¡Felicidades!

― _"¿Qué carajo le dio?" _¿Por?

― Por tu boda, cariño. Por tu boda con el profesor Snape.

Claro, clarividente tenía que ser. Hermione inspiró y su tenedor, sin quererlo, rebotó contra un pedazo de pavo. ¡No podía estar por allí, diciendo semejeante cosa! Al sentarse, Severus miró su sonrojado rostro y se preguntó si debía saber el motivo. Se dedicó a mirar sus albóndigas y el puré de patatas.

― Si me permites decirlo. Creo que Severus es una pareja ideal para ti. Es tan caballeroso y guapo.

Tanto Hermione como Snape, se volvieron hacia la mujer. ¡Sorprendente afirmación! Hermione negó con la cabeza y miró su pavo. Se preguntó si el pavo era capaz de matarla. Severus en cambio, prefirió tener algo qué masticar, para no responder semejante comentario.

― Sí, Severus es un hombre guapo. Incluso, si yo fuese mujer, estaría muy complacido― Comentó Dumbledore, no muy lejos. Snape pensó a su vez, si el jugo de calabaza había sido envenenado por algún estudiante que lo odiara. Hermione no pudo evitar reírse un poco y babearse un poco, con el jugo. Severus ladeó la cabeza hacia ella, con un mal gesto.

― Mi tercer ojo me lo dijo. "Salvarás vidas inocentes, del más oscuro castigo, jamás empleado"― dijo y el profesor de pociones, arqueó una ceja. Hermione miró a Sybill, con cierta preocupación. ¿Y si esa mujer chiflada, tenía razón?

― _"Loca" _Mi vida, no la concibo entre teorías y predicciones― dijo Snape, de mala gana. Trelawney suspiró y movió sus manos. Sus anillos hicieron el único ruido en la mesa. Hermione estaba pensativa.

El desayuno terminaba, con un deseo de ambos, de encontrarse muertos para la próxima vez. Severus había salido, escuchando los comentarios diversos, sobre sus modismos o sobre su aspecto personal. Bueno, podía decir que la mitad del profesorado lo encontraba "guapo a su manera". Hermione seguía sonriendo, de solo pensarlo.

― Al menos sabe, que tiene una posible novia si esto no funciona― dijo, sentada en su cama. Snape no le contestó, no iba a continuar con sus juegos. Hermione volvió a reír y se dejó caer en la cama― Mi caballero de armadura oxidada, ha venido a rescatarme de un terrible peligro. Divina mi suerte, que luce exáctamente, como un murciélago negro.

Mientras una boda se llevaba acabo, un divorcio también. Narcisa estaba en su habitación, sollozando, mientras su esposo o su ex esposo, recogía sus cosas y se marchaba. Draco Malfoy, estaba mirando la situación, desde el pasillo. Sus padres se estaban separando y según su padre, Hermione y Snape, tenían que ver. ¡Los acabaría!

― ¿Estás seguro de que?

― Sí, Narcisa. Tengo que irme. Se acabó.

― ¡Pero tú tienes un hijo! ¡Tienes una esposa! ¿Es que acaso he hecho algo que?

― Nada. No has hecho nada. Pero debo irme.


	6. Chapter 6

A ver si la inspiración me trae algo bueno. Ya veremos. Saludos y besos.

MariSeverus.

* * *

Esa mañana, Hermione despertó con la sensación de que la miraban. Abrió los ojos y observó a una lechuza de color café, que estaba posada sobre la mesilla de noche, junto al puesto que Severus Snape, no estaba ocupando. ¿Se habría quedado dormida? Seguramente. _"Y el monstruo ese, no fue capaz de alertarme, del desayuno" "Snape, Snape..."_

― ¿Qué traes allí, lechuza?― Preguntó, mirándola con una sonrisa. Por alguna razón, temía que se tratase de Lucius Malfoy. Bajó la vista hacia el sobre, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, al animal. Ginny Weasley, escribía.

_"Querida Hermione:_

_Las vacaciones estuvieron fantásticas. Una lástima que no pudieras venir, aunque sigo pensando que te excusaste, para no estar junto a mi hermano. Sé que lo amas y creo que huyes de tus sentimientos. En fin, Harry, Ron y yo, estamos por regresar a Hogwarts y esperamos poder verte. Mi madre te ha comprado algunas cosas, que creo que te servirán para algo. No sé si las usarás._

_Cariños. Ginny._

_PD: Es enserio cuando digo, que deberías hablar con Ron. Ya se está poniendo muy cursi. Y eso es mucho decir."_

¡Ginny! Lo había olvidado. ¡Había olvidado que tenía amigos, que debían saber que se había casado y con Snape! Se dio una palmada en la frente y se levantó, a rastras. Tenía que inventarse algo, no podía contarles acerca de aquello. Ellos o morirían de la impresión o harían una de esas estupideces, que solían acometer, cuando estaban juntos.

― Bueno, Granger. La esperé afuera por mucho tiempo, pero aún detestando ser su esposo_ "Y no sabe cuánto"_, ya es hora de que deje de ser tan perezosa y se levante de la cama.

La contempló, mientras ella miraba la carta, con una expresión de preocupación. La lechuza ululó y se fue por la ventana. Severus Snape se imaginó el grado de la carta, como para causarle una impresión tal, que estaba pasmada.

― Vienen mis amigos.

― ¿Y qué? Siempre vienen al inicio de clases.

― Pero ellos no saben, que yo soy su esposa. _"Y me cago en todos, de pensar la reacción que van a tener. Sobretodo Ron, que me cree su "cuento de hadas ambulante"_

Bien, no había pensado en eso. Seguramente, eso le iba a traer problemas. Con una inspiración suave, caminó hacia ella y miró la carta que sostenía entre sus manos. Apartando la insulsa declaración de amor, entre líneas, ella tenía razón. La situación se pondría algo álgida y las explicaciones no iban a ser suficientes.

― Ya tomaremos una decisión al respecto. Por ahora, es mejor que vayamos a desayunar. Se supone que hoy, se reintegra el resto del estudiantado.

― Pero yo ya no duermo en el dormitorio de chicas, en la torre. ¿Qué voy a hacer, cuando todo comience de nuevo?

― Andando. _"Antes de que me quite el apetito, con sus divagaciones. Lo que me faltaba, que San Potter, meta sus narices en algo que ya está lleno de lodo hasta el carajo"_

Hermione se levantó de la cama, con un movimiento lento y se introdujo en el baño, para asearse. Severus miró su reloj y se preparó mentalmente, para una cita con su silla. Sin embargo, en ese momento, Hermione demoró menos de lo pensado. No podía mantener su cabeza en un solo lugar. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que estaba por ocurrir.

_"Genial. Me falta que una lechuza me cague encima"_

El estudiantado seguía sorprendido ante la presencia de Hermione, en la mesa del profesorado. Algunos la creían prefecta, otros la creían aprendiz de algún profesor. Nadie sabía con exactitud, qué demonios hacía allí sentada y por qué Snape, acomodaba su silla, cada vez que se sentaba a su lado.

― Espero que el desayuno les guste. Los elfos de la cocina, colocaron especial empeño, para celebrar su matrimonio.

― ¿A quién más le dijiste, que estábamos casados? Albus?

― A los elfos y al profesorado. ¿Alguien más debe saberlo?

― _"No, pero si quiere le informa a la sucia y detestable Skeeter, para que lo haga una noticia"_ No creo que sea adecuado, que otros lo sepan ― Agregó Hermione, con temor.

El desayuno estuvo como siempre. Severus Snape, siendo el infeliz bastardo que siempre solía ser. Hablaba acerca de lo deprimente que era encontrarse, atado contra su voluntad. El pobre seguramente iba a morir de la infelicidad. Hermione lo miró de mala gana y decidió que lo mejor era simular que su cabeza explotaba en miles de pedazos. Antes de que ella tomara las acciones pertinentes.

Al terminar el desayuno, la profesora Sprout, le hacía preguntas capciosas. Preguntas comprometedoras, que ella no quería responderle. _"¿Estás feliz con tu matrimonio, querida?" _¿Para qué le preguntaba semejante necedad?

_"Sí. Estoy tan feliz, mírame sonreír. ¡Mírame, carajo!"_ Hermione sonrió con disimulo y Sprout, se alejó con felicidad. Odiaba tanto, tener que mentir, pero no le daban otra alternativa. Estar casa con Snape, era como estar casada con un palo de escoba. Inanimado, plano, duro y frío. Bueno, el asunto de ser plano, lo podía discutir. Si algo no le quitaba al hombre, era su torso llamativo.

Al regresar al dormitorio en común, Hermione recordó algo. Algo que no habían tomado en cuenta, acerca de la cláusula matrimonial. No supo por qué lo pensó, pero simplemente llegó a su mente.

El asunto del sexo.

― Señor profesor, caballero andante de mi protección. ¿Acaso pensó, en aquel artículo matrimonial que decía: "Tener sexo, tres veces por semana"?

Se le heló la sangre de inmediato y mientras organizaba frascos de pociones, decidió que no se daría la vuelta ni la miraría. ¡Ella no era deseable! ¡Él no quería tener sexo con ella!

― No, no lo he pensado. Por obvias razones, que me imagino que usted ya está sintiendo.

― Claro, por que a mí me encanta acostarme en la cama con mi profesor y seguro digo: "¡Qué exquisito!"

― Ahórrese el chiste.

― Pues eso dice la cláusula y la verdad, no es que me agrade, pero no quiero tener a imbéciles encima de mí. Sobretodo, diciéndome que he incumplido un estúpido artículo. Otra forma de justificar el sexo.


	7. Chapter 7

Me dio inspiración para este fic. Espero que les guste.

MariSeverus.

* * *

Hermione iba de un lado al otro, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. La carta, esa endemoniada carta. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora que Ginny y sus amigos, regresaban? _"Claro, diles que estás casada con Snape y harán el amor muy pronto" "Eso, seguro sirve". _Inspiró suavemente. Tenía que calmarse y no parecer una mujer embarazada.

― ¿Granger, dónde está? _Se creerá la dueña de este lugar, que hace todo lo que le place_― Exclamó, buscándola.― Si se le olvida, tenemos que almorzar y resolver el asunto de.

Al entrar en la habitación, Hermione estaba sentada en la cama, pensativa. Por supuesto, Severus se hacía una idea de lo que ocurría con su cabeza, en ese momento. _"¡Oh, mis pobres amigos van a enterarse de que fui vendida!" "¡Oh no...Ahora Potter tendrá un paro cardíaco y perderemos a nuestro gran héroe!" "¡Oh no!"_

― Profesor Snape― Su voz sonaba un poco diferente. Preocupada. _"Por una jodida vez, necesito su apoyo. Necesito saber, qué vamos a hacer por el resto de estos días"_

Suspiró y se detuvo junto a la puerta, apoyándose en la puerta y cruzándose de brazos. Con una sonrisa escueta, alzó la cabeza y la miró, esperando por sus palabras. Hermione carraspeó y tardó unos segundos en hablar.

Por supuesto que algo estaba mal

― Quiero hablarle, sobre mi status. Sobre las relaciones sexuales.

Sonaba terriblemente mal, aunque simplemente fuera una charla. Imaginarse haciendo el amor con Hermione, lo ponía tenso. Hacía que sus peores pesadillas, se hicieran realidad, en un dos por tres.

― ¿Cuál es el problema con eso. Srta. Granger?

― Bien, intuye que a mi edad, no tengo mucha experiencia. "_Y no la tengo. No me he lanzado al agua con Weasley, aunque usted en sus sueños más retorcidos, se excite con ello." _― Soy virgen, profesor.

Era mejor decirlo. Severus arqueó las cejas, ante su confesión. ¿Y qué esperaba con eso? ¿Que su primera vez, fuese en una cama celestial, llena de rosas? No sabía cómo reaccionar a semejante confesión. Con una sonrisa a medias, se preguntó si tenía que hacer especial, esa primera noche o día. Lo que fuera.

― Entonces, no está tan lejos de lo que sospechaba. No tiene vida social.

― ¿Tener vida social, implica sexo? No diga eso aquí o todos van a tener mucha vida social.

― Muy graciosa. _"Nunca aprende que debe callarse cuando nadie, le pide su opinión"_

Ella no dudó de que, a él no fuese a importarle el asunto. Severus volvió a sonreír y ella, dudó de su expresión. ¿Qué le hacía gracia, de eso que estaba confesando? Al menos había tenido las agallas, de sincerarse. Seguramente, él se creía una especie de dios. Un enganche para las mujeres. Pero no era eso.

_"Eres un asqueroso murciélago. Eso eres"_

Hermione no dijo nada más y se levantó de la cama en donde estaba sentada. Severus siempre lograba que sus peores sentimientos, afloraran en su interior. Bueno ¿Qué podría hacer con eso? Si él quería ser un detestable y maldito hombre, ese sería su problema. Ella no tendría nada que ver. Solo salvarse del también maldito, Lucius Malfoy.

― ¿Es que usted no come nunca? Mientras charlamos, el almuerzo transcurre.

― Sí, señor "todo estómago" ya nos vamos.

― Solo camine y cállese.

― _"Solo camine y cállese. ¡Solo camine y cállese!"_ Cállese cállese. ¿No sabe decir otra cosa? ― Agregó Hermione con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Al entrar, Hermione y Severus parecían todo, menos casados. Con una sonrisa fingida, ella caminó hacia la mesa de los profesores mientras los pocos alumnos que estaban allí, miraban con sorpresa. Esa tarde, sus mejores amigos iban a llegar. Todos iban a volver y todos, iban a entererarse de la verdad.

Hermione la esposa del profesor Severus Snape.

Con una inspiración lenta, Hermione se sentó en la silla que le correspondía y con una sonrisa fingida, miró a las mujeres, que estaban a su lado. Severus prefería abstraerse e ignorar al mundo. No podría hacer otra cosa. Estaba atado, manos y pies, en el compromiso. Y por más pociones venenosas que tuviera, no le daría el gusto a ella de llamarlo, "cobarde".

A la mitad del almuerzo, Hermione había dejado de comer. Severus la miró, estaba a un lado de él, no le fue difícil. Ella suspiraba, no tenía apetito y jugaba con el puré, en su plato. Arqueó una ceja, tratando de infringir miedo en ella, pero eso no ocurría. ¿Por qué tenía que temerle al animal hiper desarrolado, del profesor Snape?

Insistió, de todos modos. Tanto, que comenzaba a desesperar.

― ¿Qué coño me mira?

Severus se quedó en silencio, mientras la miraba. Hermione se acomodó en la silla, encarándolo y mirándolo fijamente. Los profesores y alumnos, se sorprendieron ante sus gestos.

― ¿Quiere jugar a quién pestañea primero?

― No sea idiota. ¿Por qué no come?

― Por que no puedo.

― ¿Quiere morir o sufrir de anorexia?

― Cállate, fastidioso.

― Le ordeno, que me respete.

― No soy perro. No me de órdenes.

Los estudiantes y profesores los miraban, mientras ellos sin parpadear, discutían. Con una sonrisa a medias, Hermione sabía que no perdería. No le ganaría en nada. Ella podía con él y muchos más.

― Mire, es Potter.

― ¿Qué?― dijo, desconcentrándose. Severus suspiró, sonriente.

― Nada. La engañé.

Antes de que continuaran, el almuerzo estaba terminado. Regresar al despacho, para ella era una especie de tortura. Con un suspiro, continuó pensando en que era virgen. Severus no le dio mucha importancia. ¿Qué carajo iba a hacer, si ella era virgen? No podía hacer otra cosa, que cumplir con el contrato.

Que sonaba terrible para él. Como para ella.

― Entonces, sigo siendo virgen- le recordó ella y Snape ladeó la cabeza, fastidiado.

― ¿Qué quiere que haga?

― Al menos en su cochina y deprimente existencia, ¿podría ser cuidadoso conmigo? Al final y al cabo, la que tiene los bebés soy yo.

― Tan cuidadoso como quiera, mi Lady.

― "Mi lady" Imbécil.


	8. Chapter 8

Este capítulo, dedicado a mi querida y adorada Criseida. ¡Para ti y todos ustedes!

Besos y saludos.

**MariSeverus**

* * *

Hermione había decidido, que se quedaría en el comedor. A un día de encontrarse con sus amigos, no podía pensar en nada que fuese claro. Inspiró una y otra vez, hablando consigo misma. ¡Tenía que decirlo así y así! ¡Así no, pero así sí! Los que pasaban por allí, tenían miedo de que hubiese terminado loca.

Ella hablaba sola. Bueno, casi siempre. Así lo creía Slytherin, ya que ella no tenía amistades inteligentes.

Al terminar su diatriba mental, el camino hacia el despacho de Snape, comenzaba a hacerse largo. Era como caminar hacia un enorme calabozo, con un degollador allí dentro. Sobretodo, si tenía alas de murciélago y lucía comido por un troll y escupido nuevamente.

_"Lo que me hacía falta, que el murciélago apagara las luces"_

Entró con pasos tímidos. ¿Qué podría estar ocultando, que las luces de las velas, estaban ausentes? Seguramente quería asustarla, jugar con ella. Era capaz de...

De asustarla, con tal de divertirse. _Asqueroso_.

Al encender la varita, se quedó pasmada ante lo que estaba mirando sobre la cama. Eso tenía que ser un chiste, un maldito y estúpido chiste. Al que no le encontró ni una pizca de gracia.

― ¿Pero qué carajo?― exclamó, mirando lo que estaba en la cama― _¿Qué coño, le dio a este hombre? _¡Qué gracioso, Snape!

En la cama, habían rosas. Suspiró y la miró con un gesto de extrañeza. Qué cursi gesto de su parte. Supuso que cuando le había hablado de ser cuidadoso y su primera vez, había tomado eso muy enserio.

¡Qué idiota!

― ¡Sal de dónde quiera que estés!― le gritó y no escuchó nada.

Al poco tiempo, la puerta detrás de ella, se cerró suavemente. Ella lo miró con un gesto de pocos amigos. Severus se acercó a la luz de su varita y la miró con una sonrisa escueta. ¿Qué parte era graciosa?

― Tu primera vez, ¿no tenía que ser especial? _"Pues, lo será"_

― _Sí, se está burlando_. ¿Se está burlando?

― Eso querías, creo que eso tendrás.

Hermione no dijo anda y solo por escucharlo y mirarlo, pensó con qué se exictaría. No le veía nada atractivo a ese hombre y comenzaba a creer que no conseguiría nada.

Perfecto, su primera experiencia sexual y era para tener bebés con Snape. Triste. De todas formas, no importaba en absoluto. Ya su vida era una total y absoluta mierda.

Suspiró por eso. Ladeó la cabeza, hacia donde Snape estuvo hacía unos minutos y notó algo gracioso y particular. Se quitaba la camisa sobre los hombros ¿Para qué? No iba a tener relaciones con su pecho.

Se retiró los zapatos y se sentó en la cama, con una expresión extraña, como si le diera asco. Sí, a ella también le daba asco. La miró por unos minutos, como si analizara una muestra química.

― ¿Se desvestirá o espera que traspase la ropa?

― _Seguramente está tan excitado, que lo consigue_. No me desvestiré, frente a usted.

― Acuéstese en la cama y desvístase bajo las sábanas.

Hermione no dijo nada e hizo eso que le pidieron. Con un suspiro de frustración, trataba de quitarse la falda y la camisa. Era muy difícil. Se sentó dándole la espalda y se deshizo del suéter. Lo arrojó a un lado y suspirando, comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa. Una vez fuera, se cubrió con las sábanas y Severus, miró el sujetador que cayó al suelo.

― ¿Por qué se desvite completamente?

― Por que luego querré ducharme― dijo y Severus sonrió con malicia.

― Le prometo que seré muy cuidadoso― le recordó, introduciéndose en la cama, aún con los pantalones puestos. Con un movimiento brusco, los estiró hacia abajo, más abajo de su cadera. Hermione se desabrochaba la falda y trataba de apartar su ropa interior, con los pies.

No podía dejar de anticiparse al momento. Severus la miró, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de carmín. Inspiró y con una mirada cuidadosa, analizó el ambiente.

Preparados estaban.

― Avíseme cuando ya se haya desvestido por completo.

― ¿Se excita así, solamente?

― ¿Qué pretende? ¿Que la bese y juegue con su cuerpo, para ello?

― ¿Y en qué está pensando? ¿No se supone...?

Severus no le dijo nada y lo que sintió, fue un beso. Torpe, pegajoso, extraño. Un beso súbito, que no habló de nada delicado. Hermione mantuvo los ojos abiertos, la sorpresa era suficiente. Y pareció ser suficiente para otras cosas.

Los besos descendieron por su cuello, casi tan sutilmente que parecían pequeñas brisas. En la cama, Hermione miraba sorprendida. De todas formas, eso no evitó que su respiración se acelerara.

No podía evitar sentir.

Era una extraña sensación. Sobretodo, por que un hombre mucho mayor, era el primero en convertirla en algo que su madre dijo una vez. Convertirla en mujer por primera vez.

Sintió que besos y dedos, exploraban las pocas partes que se permitían. Los besos descendieron por su clavícula, por sus brazos y por su pecho. Y entonces, lo pudo sentir.

Algo cálido, se rozaba contra su vello púbico. Escuchó una especie de jadeo y sintió que el momento se acercaba, rápidamente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Pero nada pasó. Los abrió luego de unos minutos y lo miró.

La estaba mirando. No sabía describir los sentimientos en su rostro, pero la estaba mirando.

― No puedo― fue lo que dijo y se apartó de ella, rodando sobre sí mismo. Hermione se sentó en la cama, casi tan violentamente, como si los hubiesen encontrado allí.

― ¿Por qué?- barbotó.

― A pesar de que no me interesa. No quisiera ser el primero en hacer algo así.

― Es algo contractual― ¿Por qué atentaba contra sí misma? _"¿Eres idiota o qué?"_

Severus no dijo nada y rodó una vez más, sobre sí mismo. Hermione lo miró, mientras meditaba. Cerró los ojos una vez más y trató de pensar en algo.

― Granger, muérda mi cuello.

Otro pedido idiota. Apartó la gran cantidad de rosas, ante la negativa y la tomó con un brazo. La obligó a abrazarlo y se quedó en silencio. Hermione estaba sorprendida.

― Muerda mi cuello, lo más fuerte que pueda.

Y eso hizo, por que supo qué seguía luego del momento. Sintió algo que se adentraba lentamente, lo suficiente como para no lastimarla. Creía que eso sería lo primero que haría.

Pero no sucedió. Mordió su cuello con fuerza, ante el dolor que sintió. Supo que él lo había sentido, por que tembló con fuerza. Pero aún así, solamente comenzó la lenta tortura.

Decir que dolía, era poco. Mordía con fuerza, mientras las embestiduras, luchaban contra la pared de su interior. La pared que evitaba que sintiera placer, gracias a eso. Pero no lo sentiría.

No con Snape.

Mordía tan fuerte que pudo sentir un poco de sangre en sus labios. El sostén de la mano de Snape, nunca se debilitó. Y fue entonces, cuando soltó un gemido mudo. Severus exhaló con fuerza.

Y estaba hecho. Hermione había tenido su primera experiencia sexual, con Severus Snape. Se dejó caer con ella. Hermione se aferraba a él como si fuese a ahogarse, clavándole las uñas. Tuvo cuidado de no aplastarle.


	9. Chapter 9

En mi defensa, digo que él no la podía amar. No aún y por ende, quedó extraño el acto sexual. Bueno, no soy muy buena (valga la redundancia) para eso.

Saludos y besos.

MariSeverus.

* * *

Hermione despertó por primera vez en esa mañana y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en la cama, desnuda y con las sábanas enrolladas sobre ella y algo más.

Severus la abrazaba, mientras dormía. Su cabello era un desastre y estaba profundamente dormido. Roncaba.

― Perfecto, este sujeto ronca. ¡Mierda!― intentó moverse, pero no pudo. Estaba muy, pero muy, abrazado a ella. Ahogó un bostezo y no tuvo otra opción que quedarse dormida.

Mucho más tarde, volvió a abrir los ojos. Ya no la abrazaba. Estaba dormido boca abajo y sus brazos, a cada lado de sí. Parecía como si hubiese sido golpeado con un garrote.

Bastante dormía.

_"¿Es que este hombre, se queja de mí y duerme más que un bebé en un kinder?"_

Se levantó hasta sentarse y trató de moverse. Sus piernas le dolían como si hubiese corrido un maratón. Negó con la cabeza y se sobó la parte posterior.

En realidad, tener relaciones... Dolía ligeramente. Inspiró y lo miró. Podía contemplar su coronilla, hasta su entre pierna. Y simplemente, no esperaba mirar a su profesor, bajo los ruedos.

Y sí que estaba desarrollado. Nada exagerado, pero tampoco desmerecía. Aunque a ella, nada le atraía. Solo era un imbécil con una poca suerte, de lucir "sexy" con cicatrices y un "tatuaje".

― Duerme más que una morsa _"seguramente sueña con lo que acaba de ocurrir, por que nunca lo había experimentado"._

_¿O sí?_

Suspiró, buscando esa ropa que había pateado por todas partes. Al encontrarla, comenzó a vestirse con mucha paciencia. Al parecer, no se despertaría en un buen rato.

Culpa de la bebida que siempre consumía. Eso terminaba haciéndolo dormir como un pequeño bebé.

― Deprimente― lo cubrió con las sábanas, para que al menos si entraban, nadie lo mirara desde ese ángulo. Ladeó la cabeza y miró por la ventanilla, a un lado de la habitación.

― ¡Demonios, me salté el desayuno! ¡Qué carajo!

Al terminar de arreglarse, su "esposo" se despertaba. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, luego de sentarse. Su cuello le ardió al instante en que alzó la cabeza, el cuello envió mensajes a su sistema nervioso.

Mensajes que dolían.

_"Tiene unos dientes, como un perro". "Que me hace recordar, que me burlé de sus dientes de conejo."_

― Hasta que al final el murciélago emerge de su cueva.

― No tengo el humor para sus ironías ― le contestó, acariciando la herida sobre su cuello. Hermione miró la cortada que había realizado y suspiró. Que había hecho una mordida de victoria, sobre el cuerpo de aquel que tan mal la trataba.

― Permítame curarle eso― dijo, con una sonrisa maliciosa que Snape, no tomó en consideración.

― Sería un milagro. ¿Estaré entonces, en el cielo?

― No me hace gracia.

Se sentó en la cama, casi a regañadientes. Hermione tenía su varita en mano y con un simple hechizo, acercó a sus manos todo lo que necesitaba. Ya sabía dónde estaba.

― Sabe que vienen sus amigos, hoy ¿cierto?

Algo que no quería aceptar, era eso. Asintió y ladeó la cabeza, para mirar a su alrededor. Tomó otra de las fórmulas mágicas de Snape y la untó sobre la herida. La cubrió con una pequeña venda y entonces, pudo recordar todo lo que habían vivido.

― Será mejor que nos vayamos o los elfos no nos darán algo de comer― resolvió Snape y Hermione se levantó de la cama, con un gesto particular. Como si la cama fuera a electrocutarla.

Al salir, la herida de Snape era el nuevo tema de conversación. Hermione miraba su plato con mucha preocupación. No sabía cómo reaccionarían sus amigos.

― ¿Te has golpeado? ― Preguntó Trelawney con un gesto curioso. Como si acariciara algo, de forma imperceptible― En mis sueños pude ver que los tiempos oscuros, siguen acercándose.

― No fue con algo oscuro, solo fue un golpe― le cortó Snape de mala gana y ella, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. La mesa entera la miró y ella suspiró.

― Recordé algo.

La mesa continuó mirándola con mucho detalle, hasta que la tensión cedió y continuó el desayuno. Dumbledore había decidido esperar, para que comieran todos juntos.

Las vacaciones pronto terminarían y ya casi no coincidirían, sino en eventos como el almuerzo y esas ocasiones donde solían coincidir. Tanto en Quiddicth, como en alguna visita en especial.

― Realmente, esto comienza a preocuparme― dijo Minerva al mirar la herida sobre su cuello― ¿Hermione y tú no se habrán enfadado hasta el rango de solo golpearse sin hacer uso de la razón?

_"Me provoca"_

― No― contestó Hermione con una sonrisa inocente― Fue un accidente.

― ¡Hermione!― Escuchó un chillido y entonces, tuvo el suficiente miedo, como para desear estar enterrada en lo más profundo de la escuela.


	10. Chapter 10

Y entonces, volví. El anterior ya lo terminé. Espero que les gusten ambos. Les dejo besos máximos je.

MariSeverus.

* * *

Hermione miró el rostro de Ginny y estuvo segura de que ella notó su palidez, en el mismo momento en que la vio. Inspiró con fuerza y trató de disimular la sorpresa.

Pero ella era una pésima actriz. Severus ya lo había dicho.

― Pero ¿Qué haces allí, Hermione?

― ¿Desayunar?

Se levantó de la mesa de profesores y Severus, con una sonrisa burlesca, hizo lo mismo. La siguió y se detuvo junto a ella y a Ginny. Suspirando, Ginny ladeó su cabeza para mirarle. ¿Por qué estaba allí parado como un tonto? _"Maldita sea, que no es gracioso"_. Continuaron mirándolo, pero él siguió mirándolas como si no ocurriera nada.

― ¿Necesita algo, profesor Snape?

― ¿Ahora soy profesor Snape?― dijo, obviamente, mofándose de ella.

― Bueno, Hermione. Sin duda es una alegría verte. ¡No sabes cuánto te extrañaba!― dijo Ginny y ella, quiso abrazarle, aunque Severus le quitaba toda la emotividad al momento.

Mientras estaba distraído, Ginny le susurró algunas palabras a Hermione.

― ¿Tiene que seguirte a todas partes?―preguntó y Hermione se mordió el labio. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle que estaban casados y que en teoría, vivían juntos?― Por cierto ¿Leíste sobre la ley de matrimonio? Mi madre espera que termine con alguien como Harry. Aunque está de más decir, que a mí también me encantaría.

Hermione volvió a quedarse en silencio, al escuchar el ruido que Snape hacía con la garganta. Se dio la vuelta y entonces miró lo que él estaba intentando comentar.

Harry y Ron entraban en el comedor.

¿Es que no podía ser más complicado? _"¡Mierda!"_

― Creo que tengo cosas que hacer― dijo y ella lo miró, ceñuda.

― Hola, Hermione― dijo Ron, con un suspiro. Harry fue más demostrativo con su saludo― ¿Qué tal esas vacaciones?

― Muy buenas.

Al bajar las escaleras, Severus estaba muy tranquilo, leyendo ensayos. Al cerrar la puerta, ella se apegó a la misma y suspiró. Ladeó la cabeza hacia él, que no hacía nada más que leer aquellos trabajos.

― ¿Cómo te fue "Mione"?― le dijo y ella, decidió no decir nada.

― Es un término cariñoso. Algo que usted no entendería siquiera.

― Entendido, Mione.

― Cállese o terminaré hablando de lo que se mueve bajo su pantalón.

― Qué grosera eres, Mione― comentó y ella, se encerró en la habitación. Sonrió con fuerza. Que en verdad adoraba molestarla. Resultaba bastante divertido.

Evadir a sus amigos toda la santa tarde, no había sido fácil. Necesitaba un buen baño, así que se había quitado la ropa y la dejó sobre la cama. Miró a su alrededor, colocándose la bata de baño que Snape había mencionado.

Que le quedaba enorme, se podría decir.

Caminó hasta el baño y preparó el agua tibia que necesitaba, para despejarse completamente y no pensar en nada. Miró las esencias que no podía entender, cómo Snape solía utilizar y no se notaba diferencia alguna, y las utilizó sobre ella. Olían delicioso y comenzaban a convertirse en su delirio.

Pensó allí, largo rato. Pensó en sus padres, pensó en todo eso que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento de su vida. La idea de Snape, tocándola, quitándole algo que hasta ese entonces era únicamente suyo, le preocupaba en sumo grado.

Salió de la tina, sintiéndose exhausta. Su cuello le dolía lo suficiente, como para pensar que había sido aplastada con una roca.

― Veo que el baño fue fructífero― comentó Snape, alzando con dos de sus dedos, su camisa de diario.

― Déjela donde la encontró.

― Vaya desorden― miró su espacio, con su ropa interior― Al menos, ya tiene ropa.

― Qué gracioso. Ha estado haciéndose el imbécil, todo el día.

― Lo siento, tengo un fetiche con burlarme de usted. Prometo asistir a una terapia con un sanador.

Al terminar de vestirse, Severus estaba en la cama, leía. Reconoció que esa imagen del esposo que esperaba por su mujer, mientras leía, no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

Se acomodó en la cama y sin mirarlo, se dio la vuelta. Mientras intentaba dormir, su cabello caía de forma desordenada.

― Mi cabello nunca había estado tan dócil― dijo para sí misma y Snape sonrió.

― ¿Cree que hago las cosas por hacerlas? Más allá de mi aspecto grasoso, que nadie se ha tomado la molestia de saber si lo está o no, mi cabello es similar al suyo.

Preocuparse por su cabello y su aspecto, estaba mucho peor que solamente hacer las pociones con olores a rosa y camomila. Parpadeó sorprendida y él la miró.

― Como usted cuida de su apariencia, yo también lo hago.

― No lo parece, si me permite decirlo.

― Los adolescentes hormonales como usted, no se dan cuenta de eso.

Hermione no le contestó. Ahogó un bostezo y simplemente se dejó caer en la cama. Ese tema había sido tan prosaico que simplemente, nunca imaginó conversar algo tan banal con un profesor.

Mucho menos con Snape.

A mitad de la noche, parecía que ningún imponderable ocurriría. Le había dicho a Ginny, que estudiaría hasta tarde y terminaría subiendo tarde hacia las habitaciones.

Ya le había advertido que algún profesor podría pillarla, pero ella sabía cómo ocultarse. Soñaba, ese día sí soñaba con algo en particular. Se movía de un lado al otro y sudaba frío.

Severus, fue el primero en notarlo. Se dio la vuelta y la miró, mientras ella se revolvía en la cama.

Fuera lo que fuera, parecía resultarle desesperante. La miró por unos minutos, hasta que ella despertó de aquel sueño. Estaba sentada en la cama, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Respiraba agitada, temblaba. La miró. Nunca creyó ver tanto desespero, tan cerca. Sostenía sus brazos y se arañaba a sí misma.

No supo de qué estaba sintiendo miedo, pero pese a que sus modismos no lograban devolverla a su estado normal, tuvo que recurrir a otro estilo para ello.

La abrazó en silencio, tomando su cabeza y apoyándola en su hombro. Lo último que escuchó y sintió; fueron sus lágrimas.


	11. Chapter 11

Más. Saludos y besos.

MariSeverus.

* * *

― ¿Granger?― Susurró― _Ahora no se le vaya a ocurrir algo gracioso. _¿Granger?

Suspiró, pero no escuchó nada más que un llanto. Entonces ladeó su cabeza, buscando algo que pudiera detener su sensación, pero adentro no había nada más que botellas y libros. Permaneció quieto, mientras sentía cómo Hermione se relajaba bajo su abrazo. Bastaba con decir que fue lo único que pudo hacer en un caso como ese.

― ¿Granger?― Inspiró nuevamente y sintió que se apartaría de él. La soltó, pero nada ocurrió ― Si no va a decir nada elocuente, al menos podría escribirlo. No pretenderá que pase toda la noche aquí sentado, abrazándola.

Se separó de él y supo que hizo un gran esfuerzo en intentarlo. No encontró su rostro en la oscuridad, pero sí sus sollozos en busca de aire. Esperó pacientemente.

¿Y qué otra cosa quedaba, luego de compartir cama?

― Lo siento ― escuchó y la miró, tumbarse sobre la cama una vez más, hacia el otro lado.

No dijo nada, pero la miró por un par de minutos. No se dio la vuelta en aquel tiempo, así que no tuvo otra opción que guardar silencio e intentar dormir de nuevo.

Al amanecer, ella estaba dormida aún. Se levantó de la cama y la miró, preguntándose qué dirían sus amistades, al no encontrársela en la sala común o en las habitaciones.

Ese iba a ser un día largo.

Hermione despertó en un par de minutos, pasado el desayuno. Se sentó en la cama, sobándose la parte posterior de la cabeza y gruñendo. Al sentarse, notó un curioso aroma que provenía del despacho.

― _"Sé que se quedará dormida, así que hice que los elfos le llevaran el desayuno. Se le hace tarde y sus amigos comenzarán a preocuparse. Por último, limpie su desorden_". Qué considerado.

Engulló las tostadas, que realmente no le supieron a nada en especial. No podía dejar de pensar en el sueño que había tenido. Aquel dolor, aquella sensación de estar sola.

De haberse aferrado a la nada y luego, caer al suelo con un golpetazo. De no haber sido por...

Por ese abrazo repentino, seguramente el mundo se hubiera roto a su alrededor. Ya lo estaba, pero no quería ahondar en esa realidad específica. Ladeó la cabeza, para mirar el jugo de naranja y los huevos.

― Sí que se esmeró.

Al salir, la situación no mejoró por más que quiso. Ginny había estado diciendo que estaba ella, muy extraña. Que no había terminado en la cama y tuvo que inventarse una excusa deprimente.

― Me dolía mucho el vientre y fui con la enfermera Promfey. Me dormí sobre una de las camillas y pasé la noche allí.

― ¿Y no pudiste tomarte algo?

― Eso me dio sueño y ya era tarde. Snape, podía pillarme.

Ginny no quedó convencida, pero sus dos amigos, lo interpretaron como cosas de chicas. Por supuesto, comentarles acerca de su relación sexual con Snape, no daba para ese preciso momento.

― Llevas todo el santo día, mirando hacia la mesa de profesores― le reclamó Ginny y ella, parpadeó de su ensimismamiento― Comienzas a ponerme nerviosa.

― Simplemente estaba pensando en algo.

Su amiga no comentó al respecto y se levantó, mientras Hermione miraba en dirección a Snape. ¿Qué lo había motivado a abrazarla esa noche? Supuso que se quedaría con el misterio sin resolver.

Tal cual él; con su pesadilla vivida y no contada.

Al atardecer, comenzaban las prácticas de Quiddicth. Hermione, aprovechó ese tiempo para hacer un poco de vida social y actualizarse con sus amigos.

― Tuviste que haber ido― dijo Ron― ¡Estuvo magnífico! Excepto cuando a Harry se le vació encima, el plato de pasta.

― Fue un accidente― dijo el chico― la mujer chocó conmigo y no pude evitarlo.

Se rió, con la descripción de la albóndiga que cayó sobre el cabello de la Sra. Weasley. Suspirando, continuó mirando la práctica. Mientras miraba, observó una figura que se dirigía hacia el mismo punto.

Lucius Malfoy.

Empalideció notablemente y trató de alejarse. Fuera como fuera, Lucius parecía tener extrañas intenciones, que no eran solo mirar la práctica que se llevaba a cabo.

Tenía que huir.

― Lucius― pues no supo como, pero de la nada había aparecido su "esposo".

― Severus; necesitamos hablar― le dijo y Snape, lo miró de mala gana.

_"Claro. Y el cordero a la cueva con el lobo"_

― ¿Acerca de qué, Lucius?

― Verás, Draco está muy arrepentido. No quiso golpearte realmente, eres su mejor profesor. Su padrino.

― La educación se fue por el caño del tercer piso.

― Propongo que hagamos un trato. Una tregua.

Eso le olía a chamusquina.

― ¿Has venido, por Granger? ¿He de recordarte, que ella es ahora, mi esposa?

― No, no tengo problemas con eso.

¿Y mentía?


	12. Chapter 12

Hola. Acá les dejo un poco más. Saludos y besos.

MariSeverus.

* * *

Una tregua, escuchó. Sin embargo, Hermione sabía que eso no pasaría en ningún momento. Negó con la cabeza, mirando en dirección de ambos hombres. Severus estaba adusto, sin demostrar emociones. Lucius sonreía como siempre, con su mirada altiva y pedante. Se dio la vuelta, luego de decir algo que ella por más que quiso, no pudo escuchar.

Antes de que Severus pensara en devolverse a su despacho, Hermione le interceptó y él se detuvo para mirarla. Guardó silencio por unos minutos, preguntándose por dónde debía comenzar su pregunta.

― Draco envía sus saludos ― comunicó, caminando hacia la salida de las gradas. Eso no era una respuesta, así que decidió seguirlo hacia adentro. Snape escuchó sus pasos en el corredor y se detuvo en seco, negando con la cabeza.

― ¿Qué quería?

― Ya le dije. Quería disculpar a Draco, por la violencia mostrada hacia mi persona. No tuvo nada que ver con usted.

Hermione caminó hasta estar junto a él, e hizo una curiosa expresión que no pudo definir. Se abrazó a sí misma y alzó la mirada, como si tratara de alejar algo que le hería. Algo que la lastimaba profundamente. Severus se mantuvo en silencio, esperando por las oportunas palabras, que nunca llegaron.

Regresó al despacho, tenía que estudiar. Se sentó en la cama con un enorme libro y lo miró con una sonrisa. Adoraba perderse en los confines de una larga lectura, que no le permitiera pensar en otra cosa, más que en ella.

Severus regresó al despacho en pocos minutos. Llevaba entre sus manos, una gran cantidad de documentos, que ella intuyó eran ensayos. Lo miró soltarlos en la mesa y alzar la cabeza.

— ¿Estudiando a estas horas?

— No hay horas para el estudio— aclaró Hermione, pasando las páginas y sonriendo.

Pasaron largas horas en silencio. Todo funcionaba perfectamente. Ella estaba en silencio, estudiando. Lo único que escuchaba, era el rasgar de su pluma, mientras hacía anotaciones de lo que consideraba importante.

El silencio reinó por largas horas. Apenas había corregido la mitad de los ensayos, cuando entrevió hacia la habitación. Hermione estaba dormida en la cama.

Miró por encima, lo que estaba leyendo. Teoría de la magia. Siempre lo creyó una tontería que sacaba dolores de cabeza. Inspiró y se sentó al otro lado. Mágicamente, los libros se apilaron a un lado. Recostado, desabrochó los botones de su camisa. Estaba tan cansado, que no quiso levantarse para colocarse una pijama.

Se quedó dormido al instante. Mientras dormía, tenía un sueño con Hermione. Estaba muy cerca, dormida. La miró por un par de minutos, antes de darse cuenta, de que necesitaba decirle algo. No supo qué, pero eso despertó a su mano para tocarla.

Ella se había dado la vuelta y notó lo delgadas que se veían las sábanas. ¿Era posible que ella estuviera desnuda? La miró de arriba hacia abajo, pero no precisó nada.

_"Ven conmigo, Severus"._

Y las sábanas, las apartó de su cuerpo. Se petrificó al verla. La línea que se trazaba desde su pecho, hasta su vientre y se perdía en un escaso y oscuro, vello púbico.

Su mirada fue de lujuria y relamió sus labios, ante la sensación.

_"Ven conmigo, Severus"_

Despertó violentamente y miró a su alrededor. Hermione seguía dormida e incluso, se dio la vuelta, ante su reacción violenta. Abrió un ojo y lo miró sorprendida.

_"¿No esperará que lo abrace o sí?"_

— ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?

_"No la mires. ¡Mierda! No la mires"_

— Nada. Vuelva a dormirse, Granger.

Se tumbó hacia el otro lado y entonces, ella arqueó una ceja. Se preguntaba qué carajo le había ocurrido, cuando recordó que tenía un examen muy importante, al día siguiente. Ya averiguaría qué le ocurría al murciélago.

¿Por qué soñaba con Hermione, desnuda? Estaba enfermo, necesitaba un descanso. Parpadeó, disipando la sensación de calor, que comenzaba a formarse. Era hombre, claro que fantaseaba. Pero no fantasearía con ella. Mucho menos, ahora que estaban casados.


	13. Chapter 13

Saludos a todos los que visitan y comentan. Espero les guste este nuevo capítulo.

MariSeverus.

* * *

Hermione repasaba sus apuntes para el más difícil de sus exámenes, mientras Severus estaba sentado en su escritorio y revisaba exámenes. Dejó de estudiar, desesperada. Creía que si seguía leyendo un libro más, terminaría por enloquecer. Se sentó en la cama y meditó. Tenía que estar en el desayuno. Sus amigos esperarían por ella.

— Sabe que ya no puede mentirles. Ya no puede tapar el sol con un dedo. Tendrá que decirles que se casó conmigo.— dijo Snape, pasando las páginas de un libro de cubierta gruesa. Distraídamente.

Hermione no le contestó y negó con la cabeza, ante las necedades que Snape estaba diciendo. Con una sonrisa amarga, recordó el rostro de Ginny al ver a Snape detrás de ella. Por supuesto que iba a aceptar aquel mensaje. Sobretodo, por que estaba casada con un hombre que le triplicaba la edad. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, Severus cerraba la puerta de su despacho y la miraba.

— Pronto notarán que algo está mal y terminarán haciendo más preguntas de las que deben.

No dijo anda y caminó hacia el gran comedor. Ginny estaba sentada a pocos metros y al mirarla, suspiró aliviada. Su explicación de que había sentido malestares por los cuales se había quedado en la enfermería, otra vez, no la convencieron del todo. Ron inspiró, apartándose para que ella pudiera sentarse y pudieran desayunar.

— ¿Por qué apenas regresamos y tenemos un montón de exámenes que presentar?

— Son los exámenes extremadamente difíciles, para encontrar una carrera que nos pueda servir. Así podríamos trabajar y sustentar nuestras vidas en este mundo— comentó Hermione y Ron la miró, fastidiado.

— ya suenas a Percy, cuando habla de los exámenes. Se emociona de solo pensarlo.

Hermione lo miró de mala gana, mientras el resto se reía. Severus mantuvo su vista fija sobre Hermione, por unos instantes. Recordó que ella tuvo alguna vez, todo eso que necesitaba y Lucius se lo había arrebatado. La sensación de que debía hacer algo, no dejaba de atormentar su cabeza. pese a lo mal que ambos se llevaban el uno con el otro.

No tenía otra alternativa. No podía entregársela de buenas a primera. Por más que la odiara. Hermione se levantó del banquillo y caminó hacia el vestíbulo. Su primera prueba, sería con Minerva McGonagall. Todo ese curso, solo estudiarían para esos exámenes y el examen de aparición. Necesitaban aprobar para poder terminar sus estudios con éxito.

Mientras caminaban, Hermione tuvo la impresión de que veía doble. Se tambaleó ligeramente y Ginny se mostró alarmada. Colocó una mano sobre su hombro y ella sonrió, mientras sus amigos la miraban en silencio.

Tanto estrés, comenzaba a preocuparla. ¿Cómo explicaría que estaba casada con el profesor de pociones? Inspiró varias veces y mencionó que se trataba de del cansancio de tanto estudiar. Los tres terminaron por creerle.

No podían desmentirlo. Cualquiera que no conociera a Hermione, no podía decir que no era cierto. Se sentaron en los puestos que acostumbraban utilizar y esperaron por las instrucciones de McGonagall.

Ron se rascaba la cabeza con la punta de pluma, mientras miraba a su alrededor. Ginny se mordía las uñas y Harry, releía las preguntas. Ella miraba su examen, pero estaba muy cansada. Colocó la pluma sobre la mesa y comenzó a leer las preguntas.

Luego de eso sintió que dejó de leer.

No supo nada más, hasta que sintió una mano sobre su espalda. Abrió los ojos con violencia y miró a Snape, que estaba a su lado y miraba su examen en blanco.

— ¡Ay no!

— Descuide Srta. Granger. Minerva le permitirá presentar luego. Pero debe hacer algo con sus amigos. Tendrá que contárselos.


	14. Chapter 14

A ver, un poco más por acá. Espero les guste. Saludos y besos.

**MariSeverus.**

* * *

Hermione se había quedado dormida, un par de veces más y Severus insistía en que hablara de eso con sus amigos. Con una sonrisa idiota, ella se miraba en el espejo y practicaba cómo decirlo, mientras se colocaba el vestido e iba a cenar con Severus. Él había acordado que cada dos fines de semana, ellos irían a cenar fuera del castillo. No entendía la razón de ese dichoso acuerdo, pero bueno lo que el murciélago quería... el murciélago lo tendría.

Menos la ridícula opción de tener relaciones con ella por mero placer. Lo demás lo podía tomar si quería, le daba lo mismo. Solo estaba casada con él por conveniencia y el resto sobraba. Lo miró en silencio, mientras él se cerraba las mangas de la camisa y se acomodaba el cuello. Suspiró. ¿Es que no podía ponerse otra cosa, que no fuera negro?

_"Por una vez en tu vida, ponte algo que valga la pena. usando todas las alfombras de Hogwarts, ni siquiera me puedo distraer en mirarte algo. Quítate la camisa, como el otro día. Eso te daría puntaje"_

_— _El negro le sienta— dijo con ironía y Snape sonrió suavemente. ¿Por qué todo le hacía gracia? Le estaba dando un consejo. No cautivaría a nadie, usando semejantes colores. Lo mejor era cambiar. Madurar y tener novedades en su vida.

No la cautivaba a ella en lo más mínimo. Inspiró en silencio, mientras Severus tomaba su saco y se lo calzaba sobre los hombros.

— A usted el rosa le sienta, pero no lo utiliza. ¿Debo yo pensar en usar algo que me sentaría, pero que no utilizaría en esta vida o en otras? No sería justo. Yo quiero verla en algo rosa. Usted a mí, en otro color que no sea negro.

_"Murciélago inútil"_

— Trato hecho— señaló Hermione y se acomodó el vestido con mucho cuidado. Luego, lo apuntó con su varita e instantáneamente este, cambió de color. Severus la miró con una sonrisa— cumpla con lo prometido o lo haré yo misma. Me gustaría algo como verde oscuro, algo como un enorme árbol pálido que da frutos podridos.

— Esos chistes malos que usted suele contar, no atraerán a ningún joven. Ahora entiendo por qué Weasley la denomina "repelente". Supongo que en algo tiene razón.

_"En esta vida y en otras, no te burlarás de mí. Severus Snape"_

Miró sus pantalones, volverse verde musgo o algo más intenso. Sonrió en cuanto algunos alumnos miraron el curioso cambio en ambos. Al menos de él se burlarían más que de ella. Eso le complacía en cierta forma.

— Le luce el color, sí sin duda.

— Y a usted el rosa le luce mucho. La hace más normal. Más radiante.

Qué gracioso su cumplido.

Caminó mirando hacia afuera, no quería que alguien la viera. Aunque con ese color resaltaba en muchas cosas. Se aseguró de que ningún conocido la viera pasar, mientras ella intentaba sortear las columnas. Severus parecía divertido con lo que estaba viendo. Parecía en una especie de misión secreta, tratando de no ser alcanzada por alguna mirada.

— Lo peor del asunto, es que cuando quede embarazada... tendrá que decirles la verdad a todos. ¿Por qué no empezar justo ahora?

— ¿Por qué no me ayuda con eso?

— Yo se los diría sin miramientos. Además, se supone que la estaba salvando de Lucius. Ellos no objetarían eso. Cualquiera que lo conoce, dirá que está mejor conmigo.

Gracioso.

Terminaron en las afueras del castillo, en los jardines. Hermione se abrazó a sí misma, ante el inclemente frío y Severus sonrió suavemente y cargado de malicia. Con una inspiración fuerte, ella trataba de soportar el frío húmedo.

— Tenía que traerse un saco.

— _Infeliz de mierda_. Pero no supuse que haría tanto frío. ¿Cómo saberlo? Usted siempre lo trae porque utiliza hasta las alfombras del colegio, como su ropa.

Chasqueó con la lengua y lentamente, se retiró el saco. Lo colocó sobre los hombros de Hermione y ella sin decir nada, caminó detrás de él. ¿A dónde iban? Se suponía que a cenar, pero no sabía a dónde.

No dijo nada, hasta que Severus se detuvo en un punto y parecía tener intenciones de aparecerse. Con una sonrisa, ladeó la cabeza hacia Hermione que lo miraba con curiosidad.

— Ya usted tiene edad para aparecerse y ya hizo el examen. Supongo que podemos aparecernos con mucha tranquilidad.

— Pero no sé siquiera a dónde vamos.

— Ya se enterará, no sea impaciente.

_"Impaciente tu..."_

De improvisto habían sostenido su mano y su inspiración, terminó en exhalación. Al mirar dónde estaba, sintió un nudo en la garganta y un gemido de sorpresa, salió de sus labios. Severus sonrió como solía hacerlo y ella continuó sin habla y literalmente, con la boca abierta ante la sorpresa.

El lugar. Pequeño pero acogedor. Luces bajas, música suave. ¿Snape conocía ese tipo de sitios? Mesas redondas, como si fueran mesas de té. Sillas de terciopelo y una banda central, tocando una suave canción.

— Me gusta venir aquí de vez en cuando. Me alegro que lo aprecie.

Sorprenderse era lo de menos. Severus caminó hasta una mesa apartada. Asumió que los rincones oscuros, le gustaban mucho. Una joven con largas orejas puntiagudas, se acercó a ellos y traía el menú entre sus manos.

— Vino tinto de elfo, por favor. Y para la dama... que ella escoja lo que quiera.

Hermione miró la amplia carta de bebidas y sonrió. Había pedido algo rojo que no tenía ni idea de lo que era, pero que parecía exquisito. Severus se acomodó en la silla y miró el conjunto que tocaba en ese preciso momento. ¿Por qué actuaba tan distinto, fuera del ambiente escolar? Cosas qe tendría que descubrir luego.

— ¿Qué van a ordenar?

— Para mí, lo mismo de siempre. Ella, dile lo mejor que tienen.

Escuchó un par de cosas que jamás había visto en su vida. Tuvo que tomar una difícil decisión y escuchar la recomendación de Snape, que lo hacía ver muy conocedor. ¿En qué parte se había dormido, que Snape era diferente?

No tenía idea.

Permaneció sentada, mirando la ambientación. Luces rojas, azules y amarillas. Un ambiente bastante tranquilo y muy cómodo para ciertas cosas que prefirió no pensar. Mientras miraba a la banda tocar, notó que Severus estaba muy familiarizado con el hecho de las cenas. De invitar a salir y todas esos asuntos.

Se preguntó si había tenido parejas potenciales.

— Iré al tocador, un momento— dijo y él asintió, mientras tamborileaba la mesa ante el compás de una canción.

Se detuvo en el tocador y se miró en el espejo. Sentía mucho calor, así que se enjuagó el rostro con las manos y se miró en el espejo que tenía frente a ella. Un acabado muy brillante, de mármol a los lados y piedras brillantes. Sonrió y se imaginó a Snape, tratando de conquistar a una mujer. Por supuesto. Tanto como Ron, con una patata en la boca.

Pero Ronald era mejor en eso que él.

Al salir, la cena ya estaba en la mesa. Severus alzó la cabeza al verla y sonrió suavemente, como si estuviera feliz de verla. Pero claro, todo para él era burlarse de ella. Se sentó sin decir nada.

— Casi se enfría. Creí que le pasaba algo y comenzaba a preocuparme ya. Apresúrese o se enfriará y no es agradable comérsela fría.

No sabía de qué hablaba. Aunque tenía curiosidad por saber, por qué su bebida brillaba tanto. Dio un suave sorbo y supo que era tan exquisita como se oía y se veía.

No sabía qué fruto o combinación era, pero estaba encantada.

— Es zarzamoras, con fresas y un poco de fruta de la pasión— dijo él y ella, se ruborizó de pronto— buena forma de terminar una noche, si me permite decirlo.


	15. Chapter 15

Terminé el anterior y espero les guste este. Besos.

**MariSeverus.**

* * *

Esa cena, parecía ser bastante tranquila. Mucho más de lo que esperaba. Severus Snape solía ser más humano, fuera de Hogwarts. Incluso parecía estar atento a lo que ella necesitaba. Eso era totalmente fuera de orden. Incluso ridículo. ¿Por qué actuar de dos formas distintas, al mismo tiempo? Bien, otro de los grandes misterios que conformaban al profesor de pociones, Severus Snape.

Indudablemente.

Severus cenaba tranquilamente, cuando ella notó que el platillo sabía a algo similar a ostras. Pero no tenía nada que ver con la comida marina. Al menos, no la muggle. Parecía ser una rareza que solo se encontraba en el mundo de los magos o en ese restaurante. Al menos la bebida sabía bastante bien y parecía ser una cuestión muy natural y normal. Incluso para los muggles. Aunque según sus palabras, los magos le agregaban un toque que ningún muggle podría igualar.

Y el chiste de todo el asunto, era que lo estaba pasando muy bien. Que estaba disfrutando de aquella noche y que sin duda alguna, no veía ningún fallo en eso.

El murciélago había hecho algo bien en su vida. Eso estaba bastante mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado y sin duda, había superado sus expectativas para esa cena. Que casi no eran muy altas.

— ¿Por qué me mira como si jamás hubiese visto algo así? ¿Es que cree que yo no sé escoger lugares?

— No mucho.

— Pues este ya lo conocía desde hace mucho. Me gusta su ambiente. Tranquilo, silencioso. Tiene varios puntos de lo que suelo apreciar, así que no pensé en otro lugar mejor. Aunque la próxima salida, será distinta.

¿De qué estaba hablando?

— Claro. Le gustan los lugares callados, con luces bajas y arrinconados. Así como su despacho.

— El decorado es distinto al de mi despacho. Pero si tanto le gusta, la próxima cena se hará en mi despacho.

Hermione no se rió, siquiera sonrió, ante aquel chiste. Severus esbozó una sonrisa suave y continuó bebiéndose su vino de elfo, hasta terminarse la copa. Luego de ello, la camarera regresó hacia ellos y miró a Snape con sumo detalle. Intuyó que se conocían demasiado ya y sabía ella, qué iba a pedir a continuación.

— Whiskey de fuego y para la dama...

— Tráele algún postre, el que ella escoja.

Volvió a mirar la vasta carta en cuanto a postres. Nuevamente, no tenía idea de ninguno. Aunque conocía las nueces. Al menos algo que no la hacía ver muy inculta en esos tópicos. Leía sobre hechizos y pócimas. Encantamientos y transformaciones. No sobre comida. Aunque no estaba mal, empezar a hacerlo.

— Tráele ese. Seguro le gustará.

Hermione miró el postre sobre la mesa. Parecía ser un pedazo de pastel, muy colorido. A cualquier niño le habría gustado ver algo así. Ella estaba dudosa en el aspecto de probarlo o no probarlo.

— Tiene un pequeño toque de brandy. Pero le será gustoso al paladar.

Ya comenzaba a asustarla con sus comentarios, aunque resultaba agradable oír algo diferente. Mientras Severus se bebía su vaso de whiskey, ella comía de aquel pastel.

Que sabía delicioso.

La música se suavizó de pronto y las parejas en la pista, comenzaron a aparecer. Ella ansiaba bailar. No con Snape propiamente, pero eso le recordaba tantos bailes escolares que ahora debía perderse. Aunque no encontrara una pareja y Ron fuese el único al que pudiera aspirar, le gustaba asistir.

— Mira mucho la pista, supongo con eso que quiere bailar— le dijeron y ella, alzó la cabeza para mirar a quién le hablaba. Severus Snape... ¿qué?

— _Debes estar bromeando. ¿No?_ ¿Perdone?

— Quiere bailar... creo que eso quiere.

Hermione no contestó de inmediato. Sí, quería bailar. Pero... ¿con él? Asintió en silencio y Snape soltó el vaso de whiskey con un movimiento suave de su mano. Se puso de pie y ella lo miró sin comprender aún, qué le ocurría. La contempló, deteniéndose a su lado. Le pedía su mano para ir a la pista de baile que había en aquel lugar.

Invitación que tomó, aunque la estupefacción apenas le permitía caminar con regularidad. Sonrió, en cuanto sostuvo su mano y su cadera.

— Parece como si yo quisiera matarla o peor aún, llevarla hasta mi cama.

— Ya estoy allí, todos los días— le dijo, mientras él se acercaba a su oído.

— Entonces relájese. No siempre decido ir a algún lugar, para pasar la noche. No veo cuál es la sorpresa.

Hermione nunca estuvo más de acuerdo con el asunto. Mejor era salir y distraerse, que permanecer dentro de aquel castillo. Mientras "bailaban", Lucius tenía en mente, otros planes. Inspirando, caminaba hacia el despacho del director y éste, parecía bastante sorprendido de verlo allí. Le permitió pasar, mientras él caminaba con su usual mirada orgullosa y odio en su semblante.

— He venido a hablar de algo muy importante, Albus Dumbledore.

— Pues adelante, Lucius. Los padres de nuestros estudiantes, siempre serán escuchados. Incluso aquellos que suelen tener intereses distintos a los respetados en este colegio. Como tú.

— Basta de tonterías y escúchame bien.

Dumbledore caminó alrededor del despacho, mientras Lucius lo miraba de reojo. Sus grises ojos, despedían una ira contenida que parecía ser capaz de quemar algo, de tener algún tipo de poder en especial.

Más que el de su varita.

— Estás haciendo mal en casar a la srta. Granger, con Snape. Es un mortífago y terminará por matarla.

— Ya sé todo eso. Lo que me extraña es que seas tú, quien quiera hundirlo. ¿No eres tú, su mejor amigo? Su camarada.

— Solo quiero protegerla. Y sé que Severus terminará haciéndole daño. Lo conozco mucho mejor que tú.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Tan bajo has caído, por Hermione? Lucius, ella ya hizo su decisión y a no ser que ella quiera dejarlo, está hecha y no puede revertirse. Lo lamento si eso no te place.

Hermione se sentía distinta, entre sus brazos. Primera vez en meses, que experimentaba semejante cambio. Ladeó la cabeza para mirar a través del vidrio de una larga ventana circular. Estaba bailando con su profesor de pociones, con su esposo de hecho y parecía no ser algo malo. Ni siquiera ser algo por lo cual debía preocuparse. Apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro y Snape sonrió ante ese gesto.

— ¿Es que acaso ocurre algo, srta. Granger?

— Estoy cansada, eso creo. Creo que he comido mucho y estoy satisfecha. Ahora solo quisiera irme a dormir.

— Sus deseos son órdenes.


	16. Chapter 16

**Mmm, espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo. Besos.**

**MariSeverus.**

**Debo mucha contestación de rews. Me pondré en ello pronto.**

**

* * *

**

Hermione caminó hacia la cama, exhausta. Con una sonrisa suave, se arrojó sobre ella. Apenas dejando caer los zapatos en el suelo y dándose la vuelta para mirar el tejado. Había sido una cena maravillosa, sin duda alguna.

Pese a que era Snape, de quién hablaba. El hombre se sentó en la cama y comenzó a retirarse los zapatos. Ella se apoyó en uno de sus brazos, para mirarlo y él inspiró mientras ella se acariciaba el cabello.

Se suponía tenía que agradecer por la cena y el paseo. Pero no sabía como hacerlo. Tenía miedo de sonar muy "agradecida" y que él se burlara de ella. Aunque a ciencia cierta, había hecho mucho por ella ese día.

— Gracias por la cena, profesor Snape. Estuvo bastante bien.

— Espero que le haya parecido buena. Paseos como ese, suelen costar mucho dinero y esfuerzo. Pero yo sé como hacerlos menos costosos.

Seguro tenía un arreglo con la camarera. Bueno, ese no era su problema. Realmente no lo era. Su problema era disfrutar lo que el profesor amablemente le había brindado.

Esperaba fuera, amablemente. Y no hubiese algún motivo oculto tras ello. Suspiró, levantándose para colocarse las pijamas. Severus se desabotonaba el saco y la camisa, mientras ella caminaba hacia el baño con su ropa.

No se iba a desvestir frente a él.

Al salir, Severus ya estaba recostado en la cama. Con una sonrisa suave, la miró. Ella se cepillaba el cabello con mucha paciencia y cuidado, mientras se sentaba a un lado. ¿De qué iban a hablar en días como esos?

Porque tenían que hablar de algo, supuso.

— ¿De qué era mi cena hoy? Quiero decir... ¿qué era?

— Es como comida marina muggle, pero muy diferente. Es una especialidad de aquel lugar y como puedo ver, le ha maravillado.

— Sí, estaba exquisita.

Se recostó en la cama y Severus con un movimiento de su varita, apagó las luces en la habitación. Esa noche, ambos estaban muy exhaustos como para frivolidades y discusiones. Con una sonrisa suave, Hermione se preguntó si los fines de semana iban a ser así siempre. Se podía acostumbrar a un par de paseos.

Al amanecer, la situación se turnó distinta. Por no decir estrafalaria.

Al salir de la habitación luego de cepillarse los dientes y apenas utilizando la bata que Severus le había prestado, ahogando un bostezo, se encontró con Severus Snape y una enorme mesa. Había comida sobre ella. El desayuno.

Era domingo y no dejaba de sorprenderse todavía.

— ¿Qué es esto?

— Nuestro desayuno. Decidí que es mejor tomarlo aquí. Como "pareja", es mejor cenar solos. ¿No le parece? No sé usted pero las miradas insidiosas de Albus Dumbledore y el resto, no me gustan mucho. Me distraen de los alimentos y del disfrute de cada uno de ellos. Es mejor cuando se está concentrado solo en eso y en una que otra charla ocasional.

— Conmigo supongo.

— Evidentemente.

Algo le había sentado mal, de seguro. Estaba comenzando a enloquecer, pero tenía razón en eso. Se sentó en la silla que le correspondía, al otro lado de la mesa y el desayuno comenzó de inmediato.

Cada cual estaba en lo suyo.

Mientras desayunaban, las cosas parecían normales. De una forma anormal. Estando en ello, un sonido como una explosión, se escuchó en el despacho y Snape ladeó la cabeza. La chimenea. Las cenizas revoloteaban como locas y dos personas aparecieron en el lugar. Minerva y Albus.

— Ni siquiera aquí tengo paz. Albus Dumbledore.

— Severus, tenemos que hablar.— dijo.— buenos días, Hermione.

Se sonrojó ante las fachas que llevaba y las miradas de Minerva a su alrededor. Severus ladeó la cabeza y lo contempló con cierto desdén, chasqueando la lengua.

— Claramente nos has interrumpido en nuestro desayuno y sigo viendo, qué pobres son tus modales. Pudiste haberte anunciado, pero supongo eso le quitaba emoción a tus trivialidades. A tu cháchara.

— Lamento desilusionarte, Severus. Esta vez no son chácharas nada más.

— Hemos encontrado una nueva ley que Lucius acaba de ejercer sobre la población.


	17. Chapter 17

Mmm, más del fan fic. Sí, antes de que algunos me degollen. Saludos y besos.

**MariS.**

**

* * *

**

Hermione esa noche no tuvo pesadillas, pero lo que acababa de oír bastó para darle unos cuantos motivos para tenerlas. Minerva los miró de reojo, mientras ellos solo estaban en silencio.

— Ahora, Lucius ha aumentado las condiciones. Tendrán solo tres semanas para terminar con hijos.

Snape parpadeó y se preguntó por qué su "amigo", era tan insistente y necio. Como si con eso iba a conseguir algo. No dudó en pensar otras cosas. Quería tener relaciones. Eso se le notaba a leguas. Se preguntó una vez más por Narcisa y su vida. ¿La habría dejado por Hermione Granger? Pues esperaba que no.

Que se quitara esa idea de la cabeza.

— Tener hijos... pero si yo...— suspiró ella con mucho pesar y Snape ladeó la cabeza hacia Dumbledore, que suspiraba. Estaba ligeramente apesadumbrado. Comprendía lo que ella quería decir.

Era muy joven para tener hijos. Mucho menos, con alguien como Snape.

— Será mejor que acatemos— dijo Snape lentamente— o quién sabe cuál será el castigo que a ese infeliz se le ocurrió dictaminar. ¿Y el ministro qué opina?

Dumbledore respiró lentamente, como si le pesara el hacerlo.

— Sabes que a él, Lucius lo puede controlar muy fácilmente.

Ese desayuno había sido el más amargo de todos. Hermione permaneció sentada en la cama, mientras Severus iba de un lado al otro. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No solo tener sexo.

Eso no podía empeorar. Sí y sería mejor callarse para no hacerlo empeorar. En cuanto bajó la vista, Hermione estaba allí. Se había quedado dormida y en realidad, habían pasado toda la tarde pensando en ello. Con una sonrisa suave, se preguntó cuántas veces iba a necesitar para embarazarla.

Esperaba por amor a Merlín y Circe, solo una.

Se recostó a su lado y ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo. Todo parecía estar en orden y no necesitaba preocuparse por algo más. Cerró sus ojos y con una inspiración suave, se preparó para dormir un poco.

Esa noche, tuvo muchos sueños distintos en uno solo. Hermione gritaba, gemía, mientras él trataba de hacer el amor con ella. Pero Hermione nunca se lo permitió y solo lograba hacerle daño.

Imaginó que en la vida real, eso sería exactamente lo que pasaría.

Trató de asfixiar ese pequeño asunto y simplemente continuar durmiendo. A mirad de la noche, Hermione sintió dedos que la tocaban y una profunda respiración. Sin preocuparse demasiado, se dio la vuelta y giró sobre sí misma. Terminó reposando sobre su pecho y nadie la separó de allí.

* * *

Tengo una fastidiosa sensación en mi cabeza, que no me deja continuar. Nos vemos luego. Yo completo.

MariS.


	18. Chapter 18

Mmm, más del fan fic. Sí, antes de que algunos me degollen. Saludos y besos.

**MariS.**

**

* * *

**

Hermione esa noche no tuvo pesadillas, pero lo que acababa de oír bastó para darle unos cuantos motivos para tenerlas. Minerva los miró de reojo, mientras ellos solo estaban en silencio.

— Ahora, Lucius ha aumentado las condiciones. Tendrán solo tres semanas para terminar con hijos.

Snape parpadeó y se preguntó por qué su "amigo", era tan insistente y necio. Como si con eso iba a conseguir algo. No dudó en pensar otras cosas. Quería tener relaciones. Eso se le notaba a leguas. Se preguntó una vez más por Narcisa y su vida. ¿La habría dejado por Hermione Granger? Pues esperaba que no.

Que se quitara esa idea de la cabeza.

— Tener hijos... pero si yo...— suspiró ella con mucho pesar y Snape ladeó la cabeza hacia Dumbledore, que suspiraba. Estaba ligeramente apesadumbrado. Comprendía lo que ella quería decir.

Era muy joven para tener hijos. Mucho menos, con alguien como Snape.

— Será mejor que acatemos— dijo Snape lentamente— o quién sabe cuál será el castigo que a ese infeliz se le ocurrió dictaminar. ¿Y el ministro qué opina?

Dumbledore respiró lentamente, como si le pesara el hacerlo.

— Sabes que a él, Lucius lo puede controlar muy fácilmente.

Ese desayuno había sido el más amargo de todos. Hermione permaneció sentada en la cama, mientras Severus iba de un lado al otro. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No solo tener sexo.

Eso no podía empeorar. Sí y sería mejor callarse para no hacerlo empeorar. En cuanto bajó la vista, Hermione estaba allí. Se había quedado dormida y en realidad, habían pasado toda la tarde pensando en ello. Con una sonrisa suave, se preguntó cuántas veces iba a necesitar para embarazarla.

Esperaba por amor a Merlín y Circe, solo una.

Se recostó a su lado y ladeó la cabeza para mirarla. Todo parecía estar en orden y no necesitaba preocuparse por algo más. Cerró sus ojos y con una inspiración suave, se preparó para dormir un poco.

Esa noche, tuvo muchos sueños distintos en uno solo. Hermione gritaba, gemía, mientras él trataba de hacer el amor con ella. Pero Hermione nunca se lo permitió y solo lograba hacerle daño.

Imaginó que en la vida real, eso sería exactamente lo que pasaría.

Trató de asfixiar ese pequeño asunto y simplemente continuar durmiendo. A mitad de la noche, Hermione sintió dedos que la tocaban y una profunda respiración. Sin preocuparse demasiado, se dio la vuelta y giró sobre sí misma. Terminó reposando sobre su pecho y nadie la separó de allí.

Al amanecer, el sol daba con su rostro... de una forma muy incómoda. Alzó la cabeza, entre algo que le causaba cosquillas. No sabía de qué se trataba, pero cuando acariciaba su nariz, le provocaba deseos de estornudar.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, aún estaban algo adheridos por el cansancio y suciedades acumuladas en la noche. Como fuera que eso se llamara para el resto del mundo.

Sintió un aliento cálido, sobre su pecho. Muy cerca de sus pezones. Y ese aroma inconfundible a rosas y camomila, de sus cosas. Sí, algo estaba mal y por supuesto que debía mirar.

Hermione estaba acurrucada como un gato, junto a su pecho. Su brazo la rodeaba totalmente y estaba en una posición nada agradable. Si apenas se podía mover, era mucho.

Miró al tejado y se preguntó, qué gesto había hecho que sugería que ella llegara hasta allí y se abrazara a él.

Intentaba moverse, pero no era tan sencillo. Hermione apoyaba todo su peso en ella y en su cuerpo, le sería muy difícil apartarla para moverse. Miró a su alrededor y se preguntó por un momento...

¿Cuándo tardaría en despertar? Sus dedos estaban dormidos, tenía que ser pronto o estarían acalambrados por largo rato. Intentó moverlos y mientras lo hacía, acarició el hombro izquierdo de Hermione.

Eso la hizo sonreír, como si de cosquillas se tratara. Comenzó a abrir sus ojos a tiempo y en cuanto se percató de la incómoda situación, trató de resarcirlo con una sonrisa y sus mejillas encendidas.

— Lo siento— dijo, mientras su largo cabello caía sobre su rostro. Mientras despertaba.

— No tiene importancia— dijo él cerrando cuidadosamente, los botones de su pijama. Bueno él ya conocía todo sobre ella en cierto sentido y ella, sobre él.

O casi.


	19. Chapter 19

Ya culminé el anterior. A ver si este me sale bien. Saludos y besos.

**MariS.**

**

* * *

**

Esa mañana, Draco Malfoy pasaba por el aula de transformaciones. Hermione también. Al pasar ambos entre la puerta, Draco la empujó con su hombro y ella chocó con la puerta. Sus cosas cayeron hasta el suelo y ella, se inclinó dolorosamente. Le dolía la espalda y ese mismo brazo que él había golpeado.

— ¡Ah, Granger! ¿Por qué no les dices a todos que te has casado ya?— dijo y el resto de los estudiantes, alzó sus cabezas de sus asientos y la miró con una expresión de sorpresa. Hermione quién recogía sus cosas, miró a los presentes.

¿Qué se suponía que iba a decir?

— ¡Sí! Te casaste y con alguien que te triplica la edad. Además.

Sus compañeros soltaron exclamaciones muy típicas. Ella inspiró en voz baja, casi imperceptible. Iba a decir su nombre. Con una mirada maliciosa, Draco continuó burlándose de ella. Descubrió que Potter y compañía, entraban en aquel lugar y los miró con una sonrisa suave. Despegando los labios para decirlo con mucha fuerza.

— Sí. Ayer escuché que Granger y el profesor Snape, están casados.

Un enorme "oh cielos", cruzó varias bocas y Hermione luego de tomar sus cosas, salió corriendo del aula, pasando entre Minerva y una joven que de no apartarse habría caído al suelo.

Sus ojos se aguaron de inmediato, llenándose de lágrimas. Se encerró dentro de uno de los cubículos del baño de las chicas y se echó a llorar en silencio, sentada sobre la tapa del retrete.

Pasó largas horas allí, solamente pensando en los miles de chismes que podrían estar corriéndose por cada uno de los pasillos. ¿Y qué iban a decir sus amigos?

Claro. Ellos ya estaban enterados, seguramente. Sí.

Nadie sabía absolutamente algo de ella. Y a oídos de Snape, llegó que no podían encontrarla. Minerva parecía preocupada. Le había hablado sobre el rumor que habían escuchado.

Las cosas habían salido mal. Se habían ido fuera de control.

Había buscado por medio castillo. Habían muchos rincones posibles, pero solamente uno era el que menos pensaría. El baño de chicas. Conocía bien esos casos.

Lo que más uno ansiaba en ese preciso momento; era que un inodoro te tragara y te fundiera con la tierra, para jamás regresar. Abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado y buscó en un cubículo tras el otro.

Estaba al final, sentada sobre el retrete. Con su cabeza entre sus brazos. Sobre sus piernas.

— Está bien, Granger. Ya se terminó.

— No. Acaba de comenzar— susurró ella con voz suave y ligeramente oscura. Con una sonrisa demente, se bajó del retrete y caminó hasta los lavabos. Mirándose en el espejo.— Acaba de comenzar.

Severus no comprendía a qué se refería. Con una inspiración ligera, colocó su mano sobre su hombro y ella lo miró a través del espejo del baño.

— Draco seguramente, tendrá algún motivo para divulgarlo.

— ¡Hundirme! ¡Humillarme! Eso es lo que él sabe hacer. Por eso lo ha hecho.

No le contestó, ella respiraba violentamente. Miró directamente hacia sus ojos. Transmitían rabia desde los confines de sus pupilas y parecían próximos a hablar sin palabras. La miró por unos segundos más, mientras ella se llevaba las temblorosas manos hacia la cara y trataba de no pensar en lo que estaba por suceder.

En la ira de sus amigos.

— Todo terminó. Todo ya se terminó.

Abrió la puerta de aquel baño y antes de continuar, se encontró con Ginny Weasley. Parecía confundida, como si no creyera en nada de lo que le habían dicho. Severus no se movió, escuchando sus azorados gritos.

Parecía que no perdonaba algo, que ni siquiera había terminado de escuchar bien. Le había gritado que su hermano. ¡Ella creía que saldría con su hermano! Que él lo había estado esperando. La llamó trepadora e incluso, que solo quería acostarse con alguien como Snape. ¿Para qué más se iba a casar con él?

Lo último que escuchó, desgarró el silencio que había en aquel pasillo. Al caminar hacia ella, estaba parada junto a una columna de aquel lugar. Se sostenía la mejilla con una mano.

Ahora él, tenía que curarla a ella por una pelea.


	20. Chapter 20

Bueno... espero que este capítulo les guste. Saludos y besos de mi parte

**MariSev.**

Gracias por todo =).

* * *

Hermione permaneció sentada en la cama, mirando a Snape directamente a sus ojos. Estaba inclinado hacia adelante y trataba de acabar con un feo moretón en su mejilla derecha. Al menos tenían una experiencia similar que compartir. El haber sido golpeados por sus mejores "amigos". O como eso se llamara. Hermione había inclinado su rostro para que Snape pudiera colocar la poción curativa sobre su herida mejilla, cuando ambos escucharon el golpeteo en la puerta del despacho.

_"Por amor a Merlín que no sean más reclamos. No sé si mis mejillas soportarían más de esos"_

Snape tomó un pañuelo y se limpió los restos de pomada en sus manos. Caminó lentamente hacia la puerta y en cuanto abrió la misma, se sorprendió.

¿Por qué estaba ella allí?

— Srta. Weasley. ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita?

Ginny trató de mirar hacia adentro, quizá Hermione estaba allí. Echada en la cama y semi desnuda, lista para acostarse con él. Negó con la cabeza y alzó la mirada hacia los penetrantes ojos negros de su profesor de pociones.

— La profesora McGonagall quería que le entregara un mensaje. A usted y a Hermione.

¿Por qué precisamente escogían a Ginny Weasley, para eso? Hermione se levantó de la cama y lentamente caminó hacia el despacho. Severus iba a decir algo más. Pero al notar la mirada fija de Ginny sobre su despacho, se dio la vuelta y contempló a Hermione.

Llevaba un camisón corto, perlado, brillante. Podía notar sus heridas. Todas y cada una de ellas. Ambas se miraron en silencio. Una desafiante y la otra. La otra no comprendía su destino.

— He venido a dárselo yo, porque nadie quería traer el mensaje a personas tan accesibles. A algo tan hacedero.

Hermione no comprendió el mensaje, al primer momento.

_"Tengo mala suerte, en definitiva. Y todo ha sido por la enorme boca de Malfoy. Me aseguraré de asesinarlos a los dos y borrar todo rastro de su maldita familia"_

Severus había captado el mensaje y simplemente extendió la mano hacia el pedazo de pergamino, que Ginny sostenía y apretaba entre sus manos. Ella se lo entregó y contempló a Hermione por unos minutos más, antes de retirarse con una sonrisa fingida y burlesca. Al cerrar la puerta, Severus se encontraba leyendo el pergamino.

— ¿Qué quiso decir, con "accesibles"?

— Fácil— le dijo, sin desviar la vista— la considera fácil y...

Pero en pocos segundos se dio cuenta del error que había cometido en decir eso. Hermione se había movido violentamente, con su varita en mano. Colocó un brazo frente a ella, para evitar que se moviera.

— Batirse en duelo con ella, no le va a ser de utilidad. Además, está en desventaja. Está herida, de más diría yo.

Tenía razón en ese punto en concreto. Severus bajó el pergamino y suspiró audiblemente. Hermione se preguntaba si eran malas noticias. Aunque estaba segura de que lo eran. Ultimadamente; solo recibían malas noticias.

— Minerva quiere hablar con usted. Además de como ya usted se ha convertido en heredera universal de toda su fortuna familiar, sea la que sea, tiene que presentarse ante el ministerio; así será declarada heredera de todo cuanto sus padres poseían.

Ministerio de magia, solía ser igual a problemas para ella. Para Harry y para Ron.

Se preguntaba; qué pensaban ellos de lo que acababa de acometer. Se llevó una mano a la frente y se frotó el rostro con ella. El profesor de pociones, colocó la carta sobre el escritorio de su despacho y contempló a Hermione. Sometida a mucha presión, colapsaría muy pronto y no habría punto medio ni luces de advertencia.

Solo se desplomaría, allí quedaría.

— Debería descansar, no está en condiciones siquiera de estar parada aquí.

Un buen baño caliente; sin duda calmaría sus nervios. Asintió en silencio y Snape se dio la vuelta, para buscar algo con qué responder aquella carta. Se preguntó la razón por la que quizá; Ginny se habría ofrecido amablemente para llevarla. Quizá para picarla con su odio y desprecio. Pero de ella conocer las razones por las cuales, Hermione estaba casada con él, quizá no sentiría lo mismo. Aunque no iba a ser él; quién se lo explicase.

Había escrito poco menos de medio pergamino, cuando recordó que debía buscar algo en su despacho. Con una ley que ameritara una interacción sexual para tener bebés cuanto antes; necesitaba de algo que pudiera combatir semejante planteamiento. Y bien...

Necesitaba pensar con prontitud. Y para ello necesitaba aliados. Escribir a quien pudiera serle de utilidad.

Se detuvo junto a la puerta de la habitación y la abrió con mucho cuidado. Siquiera caminó dos pasos; Hermione le daba la espalda. Se retiraba la pijama por encima de los hombros y totalmente desnuda, caminaba hacia el baño.

Una cosa era que ya la conocía a groso modo y otra, habituarse a mirarla y continuar conociéndola. Mientras caminaba, notó los rostros de dolor que componía y el aspecto en su rostro que le indicaba, que se echaría a llorar en cualquier momento.

Quizá no era para menos. Al escuchar a la puerta cerrarse y el cerrojo hundirse, continuó su camino.

Ella necesitaba tiempo para pensar, para estar sola.

Hurgó entre sus cajones y pertenencias, y pronto encontró lo que estaba buscando. Si a Lucius Malfoy le servía el soborno; a él le iba a funcionar también. Mientras estaba sentado en su cama, mirando los pergaminos, ladeó la cabeza hacia el baño. Hermione llevaba mucho tiempo allí dentro y se preguntaba él, cuánto más demoraría en salir.

Supuso que debía confiar en ella.

Se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y la apartó con mucho cuidado, para abrir un pequeño y viejo cajón. No recurría a esa arma a no ser que fuese estrictamente necesario. Y sin embargo; muchas veces lo fue y jamás lo hizo.

Pero en ese preciso momento; mucho estaba en juego y era su única oportunidad. Mientras redactaba una carta, volvió a ladear la cabeza hacia el dormitorio. Hermione seguía sin salir del baño.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la misma. Se detuvo frente a la puerta del baño y llamó lentamente. Minutos sin respuesta, le llevaron a pensar que quizá debía tomar medidas.

Quizá ella no deseaba hablarle. Hablar con nadie. Quizá estaba allí; sumergida en el agua y sus pensamientos.

Quizá... no. Tenía que entrar y verificarlo. En ese estado; no podía dejarla sola.

_"Que Granger no esté, como creo que puede estar"_

Sacó su varita y susurró un débil "_alohomora_". La puerta no tardó en abrirse y él, la empujó cuidadosamente. Entró y caminó con lentitud hacia la tina. Hermione estaba sumergida dentro, seguramente.

Y antes incluso de preocuparse por oírla gritar, simplemente caminó a prisa hacia ella y se arrodilló junto a la tina. Introdujo un brazo y la sacó violentamente. Tenía los labios morados y marcas de cepillo de baño, en sus heridas. Había estado frotándose hasta marcarse completamente y simplemente se había dejado caer dentro.

Sin duda necesitaba algo más que ayuda. Como pudo, se quitó el saco que llevaba puesto y la cubrió con el, sacándola de la tina. Morir ahogada, no era una buena opción para él.

La recostó sobre la cama y la miró. Quizá ya era muy tarde. De haberlo vislumbrado antes. No, no lo habría permitido.

Se inclinó para colocar su oído cerca de su pecho y saber si aún respiraba. No escuchó mayor cosa, así que presionó su pecho con sus manos. Despegó sus labios colocando su mano en su nariz y la obligó a quedarse sin aire, intentando hacerla toser. Respirar.

Al cuarto intento de estimular su garganta, su respiración, casi dándose por vencido, escuchó un ligero pitido. Luego, una tos gruesa que terminó por escupir una pequeña cantidad de agua.

No más baños privados para la srta. Granger.

Ladeó la cabeza con dolor y entre abrió los ojos para mirar. Estaba a salvo. No estaba muerta como creyó por un momento. Podía respirar, podía sentir sus manos, sacarla de forma urgida.

— No la culpo de querer suicidarse— advirtió Snape con voz queda— pero la próxima vez; puede avisarme y yo puedo hacerlo ver como una muerte natural. De otra forma, pudo haber parecido un asesinato.

— No...se..preocupe...por su reputación— escuchó.

Iba a ser una larga noche, sí. Buscó sábanas y cobijas, y la cubrió con ellas. Hermione tiritaba de frío y ese aspecto pálido, sus labios morados y la piel blanquesina, no habían desaparecido.

Agragándole el detalle de que se había cepillado hasta casi levantarse la piel.

— ¿Estaba tratando de qué cosa, srta. Granger? ¿Limpiarse hasta quitarse la piel?

— No podía soportar las palabras de Ginny, en mi cabeza. Me sentía sucia...inservible.

No podía discutir contra eso. En ese tipo de casos, lo mejor era apoyar. No causar más destrozos a la autoestima. Negó con la cabeza y parpadeó pesadamente, mientras servía té caliente para evitar que terminara con una neumonía o algo parecido y peor. Sentado frente a ella, en una silla.

— Todos en esta vida; estamos sucios por algún hecho que nos ha marcado. Pero en algo si estoy bastante claro y debería estarlo usted también. En el mundo hay muchos, más que muchos, cuyas almas están perdidas. Cuyas almas no tienen sentido en el plano existencial. Esos, que solo buscan destruir por el simple placer de ver una lágrima o de oír un grito... esos, sí son inservibles. Ellos sí merecen morir.

Hermione meditó en silencio.

— Y en el pasado, ¿usted qué buscaba como mortífago? Todos buscaban eso, imagino.

— Touché. Por eso, yo merecería morir. Más que usted. Pero como ve, aún puedo vivir con ello. Usted seguro que también podría.


	21. Chapter 21

Espero les guste. Saludos y besos. ¡Fuerza Chile y los mineros!

**MariSeverus**.

* * *

Hermione permenció en la cama, suspirando y tratando de disipar el inmenzo dolor de cabeza que sentía. Ladeó la misma. Tenía fiebre. El baño que había tomado, ya estaba causando los efectos que esperaba. Se enfermaría y luego...luego se vería en el espejo de sus recuerdos. Como una suicida. Como una estúpida que no tenía más remedio; que desfallecer dentro de una tina. Y por sobretodas las cosas, por comentarios que no debían haberle afectado.

Pero la realidad era, que se había vendido fácilmente.

Al mejor postor.

Antes de levantarse y buscar alguna poción que calmara su dolor, miró a Snape. Estaba dormido a un lado y parecía exhausto. Aún podía ver su camisa húmeda, colgada en el pomo de la puerta. Había ido, la había rescatado y...

La había apoyado. Pese a todo lo que ella había dicho y no dicho...

Él la apoyó en su momento de debilidad.

Se levantó con mucho cuidado y caminó hacia el armario de pociones. Como no podía ver en aquella oscuridad, se tropezó con los zapatos de Snape y maldijo con voz suave. Continuó su camino hasta detenerse junto al enorme mueble y susurró un suave "lumos". Miró cada uno de los frascos. Tratando de encontrar una pócima que alivianara sus pesados pensamientos.

— Necesito..poción analgésica. ¿Es que no hay ninguna aquí dentro?

Mientras buscaba, no se percató de que uno de los frascos estaba abierto. Había sostenido algo viscoso y pegajoso. Ambas consistencias en un solo lugar. Soltó un quejido y tratando de sacar su mano, el frasco se vino abajo y trozos de vidrio, chocaron con el mueble. Al rodar en él, la sustancia se derramó sobre sus pies descalzos y luego...terminaron de caer los pedazos de vidrio.

Sobre sus pies también. Snape despertó ante el ruido que había originado; semejante hecho.

— ¿Granger?— dijo, tomando su varita ágilmente e iluminándola.

— Lo siento. Buscaba una pócima que me quitara el dolor de cabeza y...

Apuntó hacia el suelo y notó que un líquido verde, se arremolinaba en el suelo y lo que contenía, flotaba de una forma bastante tétrica. Apartó las sábanas de sí y miró con más detalle. Algo caía junto al líquido.

Sangre. ¿Qué Granger, no podía hacer algo sin lastimarse?

— Se cortó.

— Debió ser cuando traté de sacar mi mano. El fraco chocó con el estante y se quebró un pedazo. Rodó dentro, vaciándose el contenido sobre mis pies y luego, solo cayó en mis...

Tenía un par de cortadas. Caminó hacia ella y sostuvo su brazo. Al instante en el que lo hizo; notó otras cosas.

— Tiene fiebre...

— Ya lo sé. Por eso buscaba con qué curarme el malestar. Verá, es bastante molesto y...

Snape hizo un gesto con el dedo, para que guardara silencio. Alzó la mirada y se detuvo.

— Pero...

— Shh... escuche.

Eran pasos. ¿A esas horas?

— ¿Pasos?

— Alguien quiere romper las normas y yo iré a detenerlo.

_"¿Y me va a dejar aquí? ¿Así?"_

Hermione inspiró en silencio, cuando Snape se detuvo junto a la puerta de las mazmorras y caminó lentamente hacia las escaleras. Intentaba caminar ella, pero sus pies seguían heridos. Apenas podía apoyarse sin siquiera quejarse.

Ardían. Esas heridas lastimaban.

Subieron hasta el vestíbulo. Había una sombra allí, caminaba en puntillas. No quería bacer el ruido que de por sí; ya estaba causando. Severus caminó detrás de ella, lo más lejos que podía para no ser detectado por la curiosa presencia.

Aquella masa se detuvo en el primer escalón y comenzó a darse la vuelta. Hermione se detuvo en una esquina, tras una columna. Por su figura, parecía ser una mujer. Caminó hacia el escalón de las mazmorras y comenzó a bajarlo con mucho cuidado, en la oscuridad.

¿Se dirigía al despacho de Snape? Severus ladeó la cabeza para mirar a Hermione.

Al menos ella estaba lejos de aquel intruso.

Bajaron nuevamente. En cuanto se acercaron al despacho, notaron que aquella persona hurgaba en el escritorio. Buscaba algo que no se veía claramente. Severus había tomado su varita y había comenzado a encenderla.

— Deténgase.— dijo y aquella mujer, soltó lo que sostenía. Papeles.

Comenzó a darse la vuelta, al notar que tanto Hermione como Snape, la apuntaban con su varita. Cuidadosamente, con parsimonia, comenzó a retirarse la capa que llevaba sobre su cabeza.

¡Ginny!

— Ginny... pero ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

— Déjeme, srta. Granger. Las preguntas las haré yo mismo. ¿Explicaciones, señorita Weasley?

Ginny no dijo nada. El labio inferior le temblaba y parecía fuera de sí. Snape sonrió suavemente y ella lo miró con desdén. A Minerva le encantaría ver a quién había capturado infraganti.

— Entonces...tenemos a una jovencita que violenta las normas.

— Yo no...

— Será mejor que no diga nada o de lo contrario, empeorará la situación.

Hermione estaba horrizada. Ginny estaba loca. Haber entrado en el despacho de esa forma, solo podía confirmar que quería hacer algo más que tratar de dañarla.

Algo más que tratar de comprender a su amiga.


	22. Chapter 22

Listo el anterior. Espero les guste este ^^.

**MariSeverus**.

* * *

Severus sonreía maliciosamente, mientras paseaba alrededor de Ginny. Minerva McGonagall, no podía creer lo que escuchaba y la miraba con cierto enojo en su semblante. Ningún estudiante, entraría en los aposentos personales de un profesor, para husmear y robarse algo. Aunque ella no hablaba al respecto, Snape disfrutaba darle un sermón sobre el caminar por los pasillos a altas horas de la noche y por entrometerse en lugares que no le correspondían. Ella seguía sin hablar, pero luego de unos minutos, la habían puesto nerviosa y había comenzado a decir lo que pensaba hacer.

— ¿Dijo que esperaba capturarnos haciendo algo indebido, para que nos expulsaran del castillo?— comentó Hermione con un rostro de perplejidad. Snape asintió en silencio, mientras se retiraba los zapatos.— _Vaya que está loca_. Pero eso no tiene sentido. Ella era mi amiga. Ella no haría algo con lo que pudiera destruirme. ¿O sí? — Hermione estaba horrorizada.

Severus no contestó y simplemente se sentó en la cama. Ladeó la cabeza para mirarla con detalle. ¿Era idea suya o Ginny había estado mirándolo con ciertos "celos"? Desde que le había estado hablando de capturarlos en actos indebidos, lo hacía sonar como un comentario resentido. Lleno de celos.

No. Seguro eran ideas suyas. Porque además, que él supiera, Ginny no había demostrado sentimientos hacia su persona. Como si en realidad esperara semejante tontería.

Hermione inspiró y se dejó caer en la cama. Estaba muy cansada y necesitaba dormir. Si bien la poción que Snape le había dado, había servido para el resfriado, seguía cansada y enferma. Además de las heridas que se había ganado, por haber estado husmeando en su almacén privado. Snape se dejó caer a su lado e inspiró en silencio.

¿Podía esa historia, volverse más estúpida y complicada? Cada uno tenía a su peor enemigo encima. Él a Lucius y ella, a Ginny Weasley. Cosa que resultaba bastante macabra.

Ninguno tendría paz. Y ambos eran los "mejores amigos".

Hermione se había dado la vuelta hacia su lado y trataba de dormir. Y sin embargo, la gripa no le traía mayor descanso. Bueno, nadie le había dicho que tratara de ahogarse en una tina de agua helada. Se abrazó a sí misma, mientras temblaba.

Como el "hombre" que tenía que ser, apartó las cobijas de su cuerpo y las colocó sobre Hermione. La cubrió de la mejor forma que pudo y se dio la vuelta para dormir.

Lo último que había escuchado fue un: _Muchas gracias. Buenas noches._

Tenía tanto que procesar, que se preguntaba cómo diablos iba a dormir.

El amanecer llegó más pronto de lo que esperaba, cuando una molesta luz llegaba hasta su cabeza. Se colaba por una ventana mal cerrada y pese a que estaba en la parte más baja del castillo, aún podía ver luz.

Ladeó la cabeza, ahogando un bostezo. Hermione seguía dormida, acurrucada entre cobijas. Lentamente colocó su mano sobre su frente y tomó su temperatura.

Seguía algo caliente, además de por las mantas que estaba utilizando. Inspiró y se levantó hasta sentarse. Se preguntó qué novedades le traería el día, mientras caminaba hacia el baño para asearse.

Al menos Hermione de una u otra forma, estaba mucho mejor que el día anterior.

Al salir, pensaba encargarse del desayuno. Pero antes de siquiera moverse, miró sobre su escritorio. Ginny había hecho un desastre, mientras hurgaba en la oscuridad. Con una inspiración suave, comenzó a poner orden en sus cosas.

Nuevamente.

Mientras lo hacía, notó un pergamino que no había leído con detalle. Se titulaba desafiliación y parecía ser un artículo de prensa. Decía que aquel mago de sangre pura que se casara con un sangre sucia, terminaría desafiliado de su fortuna y de su familia.

Lo que había sucedido con Andrómeda. ¿Por qué estaba dentro de su despacho?

Ginny pudo haberlo dejado allí, de no haber sido porque para su cabeza, eso no tenía sentido.

Entonces comenzó a recordar que de Lucius haber hecho aquello, habría perdido la herencia de su familia y habría sido desafiliado de la misma. Pero...

¿El ministerio no buscaba casar a magos puros con impuros? ¿Por qué comenzaban a contradecirse justo ahora? Antes de pensar en algo inteligente, Hermione estaba parada en el marco de la puerta. Lo observaba.

— Profesor Snape, ¿tiene idea de por qué Draco parecía enfadado, ayer en el desayuno? Creo que había estado diciendo, que su madre se divorciaría de su padre. Pero creo que yo tengo que ver en el asunto.

Divorciarse para casarse con un impuro. ¿Desafiliarse de la familia, era la nueva moda?

— No lo sé. Sin embargo según esto que veo, me temo que Lucius cometerá una estupidéz. ¿Conoce la desafiliación?

Hermione dudó y al final, negó con la cabeza.

— Recuerdo que Sirius habló de eso, una vez. Pero no, no lo sé.

— La desafiliación es un proceso en el cual, aquel mago puro que aspire a casarse con un mago impuro, será desafiliado de la fortuna familiar a la que por derecho tiene acceso y a la familia en sí. Jamás podrá vovler a portar el apellido del que proviene.

Ella se dijo que de hacerlo, Lucius estaba cometiendo un error. Bien. Perdería toda su fortuna y a su familia.

Que al parecer no le interesaba perder.

— Pero... eso no tiene sentido. Él es un mago de sangre pura, podría perderlo todo. ¿No esperará eso o sí?

— La única forma de que no lo haga, es que usted sea una bruja de sangre pura. Pero me temo, eso no es viable. Al menos no...

Se silenció y meditó. ¿Podría Hermione...? No. Ella era una "sangre sucia".

¿O no?

— Señorita Granger, hay algo que me gustaría verificar. Si me lo permite... ¿quiénes fueron sus abuelos maternos?

Ella no lo recordaba.

— No lo sé, profesor Snape. ¿Por qué?

— Eso es lo que voy a averiguar.


	23. Chapter 23

Dedicado especialmente a: Criseida, mi manita ^^.

Espero les guste. Saludos y cariños.

**MariS.**

* * *

Snape pasó esa mañana, investigando árboles familiares y raíces. Gracioso con decir que hablaba de árboles. Hermione permaneció la mayor parte del día, en la recámara del profesor. Estudiaba para aquel examen que Minerva le había permitido repetir.

Esa mañana, no se había encontrado con sus dos amigos. Ninguno de ellos, parecía querer coincidir con ella en las comidas o en los pasillos. Se sentía ignorada y por un momento, presintió que terminaría sola.

Porque Snape era menos que compañía. A veces.

En cuanto sintió que las letras bailaban en su cabeza y en sus ojos, se dijo que debía dejar de estudiar. Sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas y de continuar pensando, terminaría loca.

Ya había terminado por decidir que tenía que suicidarse. Intento que Snape ya había frustrado.

Podía darle otro intento para frustrar, pero no tenía más cuerpo dónde marcarse. Y si no se moría, entonces no quería sentir dolor. Comenzaba a volverse hipocondríaca.

Para el almuerzo, Snape estaba en el gran comedor. Parecía aburrido, mientras Dumbledore le explicaba algo. Nada fuera de lo común. Incluso Ginny estaba allí. Estaba enfadada, golpeando el plato con su tenedor. La albóndiga que tenía sobre él, rebotaba de una forma poco agradable. Comenzaba a causarle miedo, su expresión inquieta.

Al caminar hacia el puesto que le correspondía, descubrió que Harry y Ron, regresaban de una práctica de quiddicth. Por más que quiso alzar sus manos y decir que existía, que pese a estar casada, seguía siendo la vieja Hermione, se contuvo de llamar la atención.

Pero apenas había empezado a tocar la comida, la abordaron. Ron fue el primero.

No dijo nada, pero se sentó junto a ella y la miró por unos minutos. Ante su incesante mirada, Hermione decidió soltar el tenedor y darse la vuelta para encararlo.

— Te ves muy mal, Hermione— dijo y eso había sido mejor de lo que esperaba. ¿Por qué de la noche a la mañana todos parecían llevarse bien con lo que le sucedía?

¿Sentían lástima?

— ¿Ah sí? Según tu, ¿por qué me veo mal?

— Esas enormes ojeras bajo tus ojos. Ginny tenía razón, Snape solo te hace daño.

¿Ginny? Ladeó la cabeza y ella no la miró, permaneció contemplando su plato de albóndigas. Había ladeado la cabeza por un momento, hacia Snape y sus miradas se encontraron. Ginny suspiró y continuó mirándolo.

Hermione tuvo una idea.

— Snape...¿qué fue lo que les dijo?

— Dijo que anoche, tenía pensado entrar a ayudarte. Que tú lo entendiste todo mal. Ella no trataba de husmear, ella trataba de rescatarte. Que el profesor Snape te había golpeado. Sangrabas.

No la había golpeado. Pero ella se había golpeado a sí misma.

Hermione hizo conexión de ideas, de inmediato. Se levantó de su asiento y caminó directamente hacia la mesa de profesores. No había optado por sentarse en la misma mesa que Snape, ese día. Además de que había llegado tarde al almuerzo, puesto que estaba estudiando. Snape la observó rodear la mesa y detenerse a un lado.

— ¿Podemos hablar? ¿A solas?

— Granger, no es un momento oportuno para eso.

Hermione lo miró de mala gana y tuco que acceder. Además, ya comenzaba a generar curiosidad en los estudiantes. La mayoría ya sabía que ella estaba casada con el profesor.

— ¿La señorita Weasley, dijo semejantes palabras?— preguntó Snape, tan atónito como ella.— Entonces, seguramente le habrá dicho a Minerva que yo la golpee. Que yo seguramente, la hice sangrar a golpes.

— Pues no lo sé. Pero por la forma en que lo mira, cualquier cosa podría ser. Además, considerando su reciente odio descubierto hacia mí.

Snape se encogió de hombros. No podía precisar si resultaba cierto o no, que su amiga se había vuelto loca. Y sin embargo, no se le escapaba que lo miraba de una forma bastante perturbadora.

El almuerzo terminó y ella, se fue a la biblioteca. Él en cambio, tenía muchos libros que leer sobre los antepasados magos y muggles. Quizá había algo allí que se le había escapado.

— Profesor Snape.— oyó una voz y se dio la vuelta. Llevaba pesados libros entre sus manos y se dijo que aquel que quisiera pedirle algo o molestarlo, pues iba a recibir sus consecuencias.

Pero no. Se trataba de Ginny.

— ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?

¿Quería?

— No lo sé, srta. Weasley. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?— dijo y ella sonrió ligeramente.

— Quizá así, los libros no se le caerían.

¿Se le estaban cayendo? ¿Daba la impresión de que necesitaba ayuda? Asintió en silencio. ¿Qué carajo importaba si ella quería ayudarle o no? No tenía cabeza para preocuparse por nimiedades hormonales. Suspiró en cuanto llegó a su despacho. Ella no se había ido y permanecía dentro. ¿Por qué seguía allí si ya había terminado?

— Ya puede...

Pero dejó de hablar. Ella se había sentado en la silla que siempre habían ocupado los estudiantes y tomado un libro. ¿Qué se suponía quería hacer?

— ¿Qué va a buscar? Le ayudo.

— No me malinterprete. O bien, puede hacerlo. Pero puedo hacer este trabajo, yo solo.

Ginny alzó la mirada del libro y sonrió como si estuviera frente a un enorme regalo. Severus frunció el ceño y se dijo que la mejor amiga de Hermione, necesitaba un tratamiento contra algo no identificado. Su rostro ligeramente paranoide, no le decía nada bueno.

— Permítame ayudarle, prometo que no voy a molestarle.

Hermione había decidido que no regresaría hasta el despacho, a no ser que tuviera un buen motivo. Perderse entre libros, resultaba algo mucho más entretenido que simplemente mirarse entre cuatro paredes y quejarse de su suerte.

Mientras leía sobre transformaciones avanzadas, su cabeza hizo aquel análisis que Snape estaba haciendo.

Si la desafiliación era tan grave, Lucius no esperaría a quedarse sin herencia. A no ser que ella no fuera precisamente una muggle, eso sería lo inmediato que terminaría sucediendo.

¿Con qué fin querría algo como eso?

No tenía idea.

— Hermione— Harry se había sentado frente a ella. Hermione había cerrado el libro e inspirado en silencio. ¿Problemas? ¿Por qué parecía que tendría eso precisamente?— estoy preocupado por ti y creo que le diré a Albus, lo que Ginny nos contó anoche.

— Mintió. Le dijo a Minerva, que había ido a husmear al despacho porque quería atraparnos en algo indebido, para que nos expulsaran.

— Ginny afirma que solo lo hizo para protegerte.

— ¿Ah sí?— comentó, ligeramente irritada— pues dile, que su forma de protegerme es un poco aberrante.

— ¿Amas a Snape?

¿Por qué una pregunta como esa en ese momento? Resultaba hasta obvia la respuesta.

¿O no?

— ¿Por qué preguntas?

— Porque si no es así, la apoyarías. Solo quiere lo mejor para ti.

¿Qué sabía alguien como él? Al que Ginny le componía un rostro de dulce corderito. Estaba comenzando a dudar de su mejor amiga y de las reacciones que estaba demostrando. Salió de la biblioteca, no necesitaba oírlo.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta del despacho y escuchó murmullos. Alguien más estaba dentro. Empujó la puerta cuidadosamente. Snape estaba parado allí y le daba la espalda. No podía ver quién estaba frente a él.

Fuera lo que fuera, no parecía ser del gusto del profesor de pociones. Entró, pisando fuerte y carraspeó para anunciarse. El hombre giró la cabeza y entonces; ella pudo ver una cabellera rojiza.

Ginny, por supuesto.

La miró en silencio y pareció perder la iniciativa, en cuanto la miró llegar. Tomó su mochila y caminó calmadamente hacia la puerta. Sin volverse, la cerró.

— ¿Qué hacía ella aquí?— dijo Hermione, mientras soltaba los libros en la cama.

— Ayudándome con mi investigación— dijo Snape distraídamente y Hermione se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

— ¿Ayudándole?

— Insistió en que necesitaba de su ayuda. Pero creo que lo que más me sorprende, es lo que sucedió después.

Hermione se comenzaba a imaginar un "que".

— La srta. Weasley, trataba de coquetear conmigo. No dejaba de hablar y de decirme tantas cosas que no recuerdo. Una de ellas fue: "Hermione no es una buena opción para usted. No merece"

Pero no ese "que".

— ¿No merece qué?_ Por merlín que no sea lo que pienso._

— A alguien como yo.— sonrió Snape, cómplice y Hermione negó con la cabeza. Pasó el suéter del uniforme por sus hombros y hablaba con él sobre su cabeza.

— Me figuro que el plan le resultó, porque ella y usted estaban tan cerca.

— Al contrario, la apartaba de mí. En cierta forma, agradezco que haya llegado para sacarme de ese molesto inconveniente— dijo, mientras colocaba su saco sobre una silla.

Hermione soltó una risa burlona y se dejó caer en la cama. Snape hizo lo mismo. Apenas era el medio día; pero ella estaba muy cansada como para pensar en Ginny y sus nimiedades.

— Ginny. ¿Celosa de mí y de que estoy casada? ¿Por qué otra razón le coquetearía?

— Creerá soy una persona fácil. Como usted ya me "conquistó".

No resultaba gracioso su chiste.

— Pues le recomiendo que esté alerta. Una mujer dolida, es peligrosa.

— Gracias por el consejo, pero ya conozco ese tipo de dolencias.

¿A cuántas mujeres no habrá herido antes? Inspiró y se acomodó, dándole la espalda. Snape la contempló por unos minutos y luego, cerró el libro que había comenzado a leer.

— La srta. Weasley afirmó algo que desconocía, Granger.

Hermione respiró hondamente y le animó a continuar.

— Dijo que Ronald Weasley planificaba regalarle un anillo, que había comprado en su viaje. No debo decirle qué significan los anillos ¿no es cierto? Ambos tenemos uno y a no ser que sea pura ornamentación, tiene planes.

— Tenía. Ya no me puedo casar otra vez.

— Teóricamente no. Aunque podría suceder que yo fallara. Que no pudiera "embarazarla" y sería trabajo de otro.

— Ron nunca dijo nada.

— No tendría por qué decirlo. ¿Y con qué fin? Si de todas formas, ya está casada conmigo.

Buen punto. Se encogió de hombros y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Snape volvió a abrir su libro y continuó hojeándolo en silencio. Luego de un par de minutos, meditó.

— ¿Y si termina teniendo un bebé con Weasley?

Se dio la vuelta, sorprendida.

¿Qué cosa?


	24. Chapter 24

¡Hola! Tiempo sin venir y he llegado. ¡Espero que no me maten! U_U. Muchas gracias por todo lo que han dicho y hecho de este fan fic. Sea malo o no. Gracias. Aquí les traje más. Besos.

MariSeverus.

* * *

Hermione permaneció despierta, meditando el asunto. Snape sin embargo, ya había cerrado el libro y se había dado la vuelta para dormirse pacíficamente. No pensaba en que aquellos mensajes pudieran afectarlo.

Pero a ella sí.

— ¿Cómo que tener un hijo con Ron?— criticó y Snape se dio la vuelta, ahogando un bostezo. _¿Sabe la estupidéz que está diciendo?_— Usted me rescató de las manos de Lucius Malfoy. No puedo solamente ir y casarme con Ron y tener hijos como una tonta. Eso no me serviría. Él volvería tras de mí y usted lo sabe muy bien. Ahora, si prefiere a Ginny en su matrimonio...

¿Detectaba una pizca de celos, acaso? Sonrió suavemente.

— No me dejó terminar, antes de ponerse a la defensiva. Si no puede tener un hijo conmigo, un hijo con Weasley, serviría para confundir al resto. No sé por qué quieren bebés, para mí es solo sexo injustificado, pero podría ser y tener una utilidad importante.

Hermione suspiró ligeramente y se acomodó entre las sábanas. Severus dio la conversación como terminada y se dejó caer en la cama, también. Antes de cerrar los ojos, Hermione tuvo una idea.

— Creo, profesor Snape, que puedo entender por qué Lucius Malfoy quiere casarse conmigo. Precisamente.

Snape la animó a continuar.

— Algo tuvo que haber perdido, que yo tengo. Algo que ha descubierto y que necesita.

Pero ya pensaba en eso antes. Aunque no sabía qué tenía que ver con el tenerla como esposa. Inspiró y asintió, mientras Hermione ceraba los ojos y ahogaba un suspiro suave.

— Buenas noches, señor.

— Buenas noches, Granger.

A mitad de la noche, Hermione sintió un frío terrible. Su catarro no había mejorado, luego de haberse prácticamente ahogado dentro de la tina. Se aferró a las cobijas y antes de moverse de regreso a su lugar, ladeó la cabeza hacia Snape. Estaba profundamente dormido, boca arriba y parecía soñar algo en particular. Había despegado los labios y había un nombre entre sus labios.

_"Lily"_

Pero muy pronto, esos sueños se convirtieron en pesadillas. Se movió como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica muy grande. Parecía sobresaltado. Estaba desesperado.

— ¡Señor!

Y no despertó.

— ¡Señor, despierte!

Continuó sin despertar y peor aún, quejándose y moviéndose de un lado al otro. Una muy fuerte pesadilla, parecía asotar a su "esposo". De esas que intuyó lo mortificaban día y noche, y que por ende, era un amargado sin sentimientos.

— ¡Severus!

Fue lo único que se le ocurrió y funcionó. El hombre abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama. Miró a su alrededor. Hermione estaba allí, mirándolo con una expresión de confusión.

— ¿Se encuentra bien?

Lo había dicho. Ella había mencionado su nombre.

— Granger...— _quisiera..._

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Puedo pedirle un favor?— _poder..._

— Sí, supongo.— _con todos los que me ha hecho_— ¿Qué necesita?

Severus meditó lo que iba a decir, con una expresión de concentración. Lo "necesitaba" una parte de sí, pero seguía sin entender la razón. Sin entender el por qué de sus "hábitos" carnales.

— ¿Podría...abrazarla?

¿Qué cosa? Hermione lo miró con sorpresa, pero no contestó. Lentamente se movió en la cama y largó sus brazos al rededor del cuello de su profesor. Como si se tratara de una mujer ahogada. No sabía cómo abrazar a una persona como él. Pero sí sabía que él, entendía cómo abrazarla a ella. Se aferró como si de ello, dependiera su vida.

— ¿Qué sucedió? Si no le importa que le pregunte.

— Tuve una pesadilla.

_"Muy obvio"._

— ¿Con qué? ¿Con que pasábamos una de sus clases de pociones y usted no podía detenernos?

Sintió que suprimían una risa, en su hombro. Que respiraban suavemente y entonces, se imaginó un sarcasmo muy bien construido.

— No, Granger. Soñé con mi pasado.

Hermione no dijo más. Igualmente, no le preguntaría de qué pasado hablaba. Permaneció quieto en su posición y Hermione se preguntaba, cuánto tiempo iba a permanecer allí.

— Herí a una mujer y ese recuerdo me atormenta— especificó y ella asintió— por eso, le pido que me abrace. No lo entiendo aún, no completamente, pero necesitaba de la compañía de una mujer.

Severus Snape, creía que ella era una mujer. Gran avance.

— De acuerdo— no tuvo otra idea en la cabeza. ¿Y cómo?

Se separó luego de unos minutos y la observó en silencio, con una sonrisa irónica.

— Lo que sea que pagara por mí, seguro no lo valdría.

— ¿Pagar?

— Todo lo que pierde, por quedarse a mi lado.

Hermione sonrió en respuesta. También.

— Pues a veces, vale la pena.

Y con ello, se dejó caer en la cama y se dio la vuelta para dormirse. Dejando a Snape con una expresión de confusión y sorpresa.


	25. Chapter 25

A ver, les dejo revelaciones en este cap. Sí. Espero les guste =D.

MariS.

* * *

Antes de que Snape pudiera dilucidar qué buscaba Lucius, el mismo se presentó a su despacho y con una sonrisa tajante, le dejó a entrever que las cosas no iban a estar bien. No ese día en particular.

Se quedó atónito, escuchando lo que acababa de decir. Por supuesto que no lo había creído, pero ya parecía que el hombre estaba desesperado y casarse con Hermione era su misión. Lo había amenazado con su vairta, pero Severus le había torcido el brazo y lo había hechado del castillo. Claro que eso había sido noticia en el mismo y todos habían estado hablando de ello en el almuerzo.

— ¿Está seguro, profesor Snape?— suspiró Hermione con sorpresa y Snape asintió suavemente.

— Lucius ha descubierto que no era tan puro como parecía y va a perderlo todo. Usted es entonces, sangre pura y de tener un hijo con él, el muchacho o la niña, heredarían toda su fortuna. Pero me temo que hay más dentro de esto. Aunque no comprendo qué podría hacer en contra, si nosotros decidiésemos no tener un hijo.

Seguramente, volaría medio ministerio de magia. Con ayuda, claro.

Hermione lo miró, atónita. No podía ser verdad. Tenía que estar mintiendo. Bien el mundo no dejaba de girar y sosprenderla de las miles de maneras. Miles y peores maneras jamás vistas.

Ese día, en el almuerzo, todos miraban a Snape por sobre sus hombros. Cuando pasaba, cuando se sentaba, cuando incluso estaba dando ss acostumbradas enseñanzas. Parecía que temerle, ya había pasado al siguiente nivel. La histeria que había causado su violenta reacción, ya era una forma nueva de pensar que Snape acabaría con cualquiera que interfiriera en sus planes o lo incomodara.

Y eso iba a hacer. No mentían al respecto.

Incluso Ginny se había replanteado la idea de continuar molestando a Hermione. Para la fortuna de ella, las cosas comenzaban a cambiar. Ron parecía más reacio a hablarle, pero Harry parecía haber dejado sus rencores y podía mantener una conversación con ella, sin comenzar sus típicas preguntas.

Severus agradecía que ella tuviera algo que hacer, ya que las últimas veces que habían estado juntos o que habían coincidido, ella solo se encontraba llorando u odiando su suerte. Con una suave sonrisa, Hermione hablaba de ir a estudiar con Harry y sus amigas, que poco a poco recuperaban la confianza que habían perdido, en ella. Pero aún así, parecía que el pasado seguía cercano y que el peligro estaba al acecho. Que no todo se componía y que aún había demonios con los que acabar.

Demonios suyos y los de él mismo.

Aquella tarde de doble tanda de pociones, Severus había recibido una nota de Minerva. Hermione estaba disculpada puesto que presentaría el examen que había perdido. Había dejado todo preparado en la primera tanda y solo necesitaba una clase para terminar su trabajo.

Mientras se paseaba por los asientos, escuchó la voz de Ginny. Hablaba con alguien de voz gruesa, que parecía mucho mayor que ella. No pudo precisar de quién se trataba, pero parecía enfadada y el hombre igual parecía enfadado.

¿Tramaban algo?

Hermione decidió ignorar el asunto y Snape decidiò no preocuparse por Ginny. Sonrió ligeramente, imaginándose qué ridiculéz se le había ocurrido a la pequeña Weasley.

Nada bueno, seguramente. Pero si algo estaba claro, no tenía nada de miedo.

Ni una sola gota en su sien de miedo. Malicia en su semblante y el resto en sus labios. Ginny parecía buscar venganza, aunque sus motivos no les eran claros.

Al regresar al despacho, Hermione estaba dentro. Suspiraba mientras cambiaba su uniforme de diario por un par de pijamas. Hermione alzó la cabeza al oír la puerta y al verlo; continuó vistiéndose. Ya estaba acostumbrada.

— ¿Alguna novedad?

Severus negó con la cabeza y Hermione se arrojó a la cama.

— Me temía que respondiera eso. Pero yo sí le tengo novedades.

Severus asintió.

— No estoy embarazada.


	26. Chapter 26

Listo. Actualicé el otro. Besos.

MariS.

* * *

Aquella noticia no había sido la esperada. Ansiaba que todo hubiera terminado bien, pero habían fallado. Con el intento, habían fallado. Hermione sonrió, cuando Snape trataba de preguntarle la razón.

— La enfermera Promfey me dio pócimas para comprobarlo y no ha sucedido nada. Todos esos golpes, esas laceraciones. Cree que eso no ayudó con el asunto de tener hijos.

Severus comenzaba a verse desesperado.

_"Pero siempre podemos seguir intentando"_ Pensó Hermione, mientras Snape maldecía su suerte. No podía seguir obligándola a hacerlo. Por más contractual que fuera esto.

Por más esposa que ella fuese de él y por más legislador, que fuese Lucius.

— No lo intentaremos nuevamente, señorita Granger.

Hermione lo miró con sorpresa.

— Puesto que él quiere hacerlo, solo para salvar su herencia. Yo no tengo nada que salvar, así que no la obligaré a tener hijos. Tenga la libertad que quiera con su cuerpo.

Casi podía agradecérselo. Sonrió ligeramente y Snape se mostró vehemente con su decisión. Antes de decir algo más, Dumbledore entraba y sin anunciarse.

— Draco me ha dicho lo que ha sucedido, entre Lucius y tú. Severus.

Snape se dijo que no tardaría en recibir la acostumbrada charla, al respecto. Albus bajó la cabeza, en señal de reverencia hacia Hermione. Ella sonrió, al saludarlo.

— Hablaremos en tu despacho. Para no perturbar a tu esposa.

Gracioso que lo viera de esa forma. Snape asintió y cerrando la puerta, caminó junto a Albus y se sentó en la silla que solía ocupar. Era extraño, ver a Dumbledore, sentado en la silla que solían ocupar los estudiantes. Una graciosa forma, de sentirse el director del lugar en el que estaba. Hermione se acercó hasta la puerta y escuchó lo que conversaban. A duras penas podía escucharlo.

— Lucius tiene la herencia de Hermione. Y a no ser que ella ceda a tener un hijo con él, terminará arrebatándosela. El derecho sobre ella.

Severus se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la habitación. Hermione había quedado al descubierto.

— ¿Cuál es tu herencia? ¿Importa si te la quitan?

Hermione se mordió el labio y suspiró pesadamente.

— No mucho. Un poco de dinero...

— No lo necesita. Ella es mi esposa y ahora, compartirá mis pertenencias en la cámara.

Estaba asombrada.

— Que se lo quede.

Dumbledore asintió en silencio. Con una sonrisa, salió del despacho y Hermione lo miró con sorpresa. ¿Hablaba enserio, realmente? Bueno, no podía decir que Snape no era un hombre de armas tomar.

— Espero no haya algo de valor.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y Snape asintió con una sonrisa suave.

Si Lucius quería guerra. La podía tener sin problema.

— Señor. ¿Qué vamos a hacer, si Lucius decide regresar?

— ¿Teniendo miedo, Granger?

Hermione no contestó y Snape le sonrió a su vez. Lentamente, deslizó una mano por debajo de su escritorio y le enseñó un pedazo de papel. Ella lo miró, sorprendida.

— ¿Eso ha estado haciendo entonces?

— Sí. Y es lo que nos salvará.

Hermione lo miró con sorpresa y sonrió ampliamente. Bueno, al menos era un poco de suerte. Para lo que habían atravesado y todo lo que les tocaba atravesar.


	27. Chapter 27

**Tenemos más por acá. Espero les guste. Saludos y besos.**

**

* * *

**

Hermione despertó con la sensación más extraña que jamás había sentido. Mientras dormía, junto a Snape. Se sentó en la cama y lo miró, mientras se daba la vuelta y continuaba durmiendo.

Pero esa sensación que tenía, no debía ser normal. Apartó las sábanas de sí y puso los pies en el suelo. De inmediato sintió un fuerte golpe en su pecho. Alrededor de su estómago. Una dura puntada.

_"Ay mierda"_

Caminó hasta el baño y encendió una luz. Se miró en el espejo. Estaba ojerosa, cansada.

No se veía nada bien. Parecía una persona a punto de morir. O un inferi, recién salido de la tumba. Mientras caminaba, se dio cuenta de que iba a golpearse con la puerta, que estaba tras ella. Pero no podía siquiera mantenerse en pie. Todo daba vueltas a su alrededor.

Antes de golpearse, sintió que estaba segura. Entre un par de brazos.

Pero no supo qué sucedió consigo misma. Y aquel hombre, tenía a una mujer desmayada. Entre sus brazos.

Promfey sí lo supo.

— Veneno, Severus. Le han dado veneno.

Pero eso no podía ser. ¡Él la vigilaba! Él la protegía... él...

Ginny Weasley. ¡Esa chica y aquel hombre de voz gruesa! El desayuno o en cualquier otra parte. ¡Tenían que haberlo hecho! Solo ellos podían hacer algo así.

— Afortunadamente, el que lo compró, no sabe tanto de ellos como tú. No es algo fuerte. Pero no estoy segura de su efecto, luego de que la curemos.

Severus miró a Hermione. Sus pómulos estaban negros, las puntas de sus dedos también lo estaban. Sus labios estaban morados. ¿qué clase de persona era capaz de...?

Pero él formaba parte de la misma secta. No podía decir que nunca había hecho algo. Se inclinó y la enfermera se alarmó de inmediato, al ver su rostro a un palmo del de ella.

— No, por favor. No se le ocurra besarla o tendrá el mismo problema.

¿Parecía que iba a besarla?

Iba a contestar, pero Hermione había hecho un movimiento súbito y había comenzado a gemir suavemente. Sus manos se hinchaban y las sombras bajo sus párpados, aumentaban su tamaño.

— Tenga, señor. Lo que dijo, necesitaba para el antídoto.

Por supuesto que en ese momento, estaba prefiriendo no haber enseñado Defensa contra las artes oscuras y haber aprendido sobre Pociones. No era un veneno común, pero no era nada cómodo. Sobretodo con sus efectos.

Y ya era la segunda vez que le salvaba la vida.

Esperó pacientemente, mientras los efectos cedían. Ladeaba su cabeza, para constatar que ella estuviera mejor. Que las bolsas negras bajo sus ojos, ya no estuvieran. Que las puntas de sus dedos, regresaran a la normalidad.

Despertó luego de un par de horas.

— Profesor...

Soltó un jarrón con agua, mientras servía un poco dentro de un vaso y lo acercaba a sus labios.

— Necesita un poco de agua. Su piel ya se secó mucho. Esas manchas negras, esa piel muerta y sin líquidos.

— Profesor...

Apartó el vaso de sus labios y se inclinó para escuchar mejor. Hermione suspiró pesadamente y él continuó esperando por sus palabras. No dijo nada. Esperó solamente.

— No me deje sola. No...deje que me maten.

Hizo un esfuerzo terrible, pero al final se sentó en la cama y acudió hasta sus brazos. Severus asintió y la abrazó fuertemente en respuesta. Sonrió ligeramente.

— Creí que quería morir, en lugar de sus padres.

— Por favor.

Ladeó la cabeza hacia ella y delicadamente, plantó un beso en su mejilla. Hermione tembló con fuerza y él tomó aquello como aval para abrazarla aún más.

— Fue un accidente. Debí...

— El almuerzo...alguien debió hacerlo...

— De ahora en más, las comidas serán servidas en mi despacho. Si morimos dentro, al menos nadie lo notaría.

Hermione sonrió, mientras se separaba de su profesor de pociones. Se inclinó ligeramente, no supo por qué y ya no importaba preguntarse los motivos.

Lo besó antes de recostar su cabeza sobre su pecho y simplemente, dormirse.

Y así regresó al despacho. Pero, sin embargo, Severus no.

— Señorita, Weasley.

Ginny quien estaba en el comedor, aún terminando la cena, se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Se habían ido a dormir muy temprano, luego de una rápida cena y un poco de pensamiento, con bebidas.

— ¿Profesor?

— Usted y yo, tenemos una conversación que sostener.


	28. Chapter 28

_Bueno, seguimos por aquí. Espero les guste y perdonen mi ausencia._

* * *

Ginny siguió a Snape, fuera del comedor. Parecía enfadado y eso podía vislumbrarlo a kilómetros. Al detenerse, Severus se aseguró de que nadie pudiera verlo u oírlo y tomó el brazo de Ginny Weasley, violentamente. La jovencita pareció nerviosa, se sobresaltó y miró directamente a sus ojos negros. Los cuales, parecían dispuestos a arrojarle fuego mismo, de ser posible.

— Lo oí perfectamente, el plan. Intentar envenenar a Hermione, una voz similar a la suya. ¿Juega a algo, señorita Weasley? ¿Con quién ha planificado esto?

— Con nadie y además, no puede demostrar nada. Usted es el único que sabe acerca de venenos y pociones. Si quisieran culpar a alguien, sería a usted. Y si yo fuera Hermione, me cuidaría de la comida que me sirvieran en su despacho. ¿Cómo podría saber que no es usted quien le ordena a los elfos, que envenenen la comida?

Severus se imaginó a Ginny Weasley, tratando de inculparlo y aseguró que eso le daba un mal sabor de boca. Hermione tendería a confiar en sus amigos. Sobretodo si se trataba de él. Ya sabía lo que sentía por su persona y lo fácil que terminaría siendo para ella, odiarlo y culparlo.

Aunque ambas se odiaban. O eso creía él.

Tal vez estaba equivocado.

— Y supongo que luego de su actuación en su contra, intentará revertir lo que piensa ella de mí. ¿No es cierto?

— Sé que no actué como la mejor amiga para ella, pero puedo cambiarlo. Puedo decir que estaba confundida. Usted no puede cambiar lo que ya es. Eso sería extraño, usted ya es lo que es y todos lo odian por eso. En mí, solo fue un comportamiento errático. Erré en mis juicios y ahora quiero a mi amiga de vuelta.

— Si eso fuera cierto, ¿por qué envenenarla?

— ¿Me cree capaz de desear que terminara muerta, mi mejor amiga? No me conoce tan bien como cree, profesor Snape.

Severus parpadeó confundido y le pareció escuchar pasos y susurros en el oscuro pasillo al que había conducido a Ginny. Minerva caminaba hacia ellos, con un par de estudiantes. Ginny sonrió ligeramente y comenzó a gemir fuertemente.

— ¡No! Suélteme, se lo ruego profesor Snape. ¡Yo sé que usted lo hizo! Yo sé que usted trató de envenenar a mi mejor amiga. Déjeme ir...déjeme.

Minerva apresuró el paso y Severus se sintió como un tonto, mientras ella tomaba su mano y la apartaba del brazo de Ginny Weasley. Comenzaba a ponerse rojo, debido a la presión que ejercía sobre este. Lo miró con un gesto severo, sus fosas nasales vibraban bajo su enojo.

— Severus, exijo una explicación. ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí y por qué sostienes a Ginny Weasley de esa forma, mientras ella grita lo que está gritando?

Ginny respiró pesadamente y compuso un rostro de nerviosismo, mientras Snape suspiraba y trataba de encontrar una forma convincente de explicarse, sin parecer un loco recién salido de azkaban. Gritándole a la jovencita pelirroja que tenía frente a él, que era una asesina y que había caído lo más bajo que jamás había visto en una persona.

Sí, en él. Pero al menos él no había intentado asesinar a sus...

Sí, había intentado asesinar a sus mejores amigos. O al menos, lo había visto. En el caso de Lily Evans.

Su única mejor amiga, su única razón para vivir.

— Severus, sigo esperando.

— No sabe lo que dice. No sabe de lo que está hablando. No..¿cómo podría yo intentar asesinar a Hermione Granger si me he casado con ella, para salvar su vida de las manos de Lucius Malfoy?

Minerva bajó la vista hacia Ginny Weasley. Muy bien. ¿Cómo iba a refutar ese punto? Severus sonrió ligeramente, apenas de forma perceptible. Ginny parpadeó un par de veces y luego habló de forma calma y sin ningún tipo de preocupación al respecto. Eso estaba planificado. Se podía ver a leguas.

— Quizá le salvó la vida, pero la odia. Quería tener el placer de matarla él mismo. Yo lo sé. Conozco que el profesor Snape, odia a Harry y la odia a ella.

— Pero Severus no llegaría a esos extremos. No lo creo, señorita Weasley.

— Entonces, ¿cómo explica el veneno que la llevó a la enfermería? Supongo se enteró, aunque ella ya no duerma dentro de la sala común. Todos lo supimos.

Snape se preguntó si podía resultar peor el asunto. Si podía haber una forma de librarse de sus patrañas. De sus palabras truculentas. Con una sonrisa ligeramente irónica, Snape se adelantó a las palabras de Ginny Weasley. Por supuesto que estaba involucrada con alguien. Y no dudaba de que Lucius Malfoy estuviera detrás de su repentina "confunsión".

— No estaba con Granger cuando se envenenó— mintió, si estuvo— y de querer asesinarla, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo justo a la vista de todos y llevado a la enfermería, para que la curaran?

— Supongo que tuvo miedo de que alguien lo delatara, que ella misma sobreviviera y lo delatara. Se arrepintió y trató de pasar como el profesor bueno y preocupado.

Minerva iba a intervenir, pero para sorpresa hasta del mismo hombre, Hermione cruzaba el umbral de camino al comedor. Necesitaba comer algo, se le veía muy pálida. Ginny fue la primera en caminar hacia ella y sonriendo de forma nerviosa, sostuvo una de sus manos, como si la admirara buscando marcas de golpes o algún otro daño físico.

— ¡Oh por dios, Hermione! Qué bueno que estás bien.

— ¿Y eso te interesa, Ginny?— dijo ella con cierto desasosiego.

— ¿¡Cómo eres capaz de decir semejante cosa! No sabía lo equivocada que estaba al juzgarte, hasta que supe de tu accidente y cómo el profesor Snape, trataba de envenenarte.

Hermione alzó la mirada hacia Snape y éste no hizo otra cosa, más que suspirar pesadamente.

— ¿Asesinarme? ¿Te volviste loca? Estuvo conmigo durante todo ese tiempo que estuve en la enfermería y yo fui a cenar sola, no estaba con él. ¿Cómo colocó el veneno en mi comida, si estaba en su despacho?

— Debe tener personas trabajando para él, elfos, quién sabe. ¡Oh por dios, Hermione! Él es un hombre malo. Debes alejarte de él.


	29. Chapter 29

Continuemos a ver si me sale algo por aquí. Besos y gracias por todo :D

Bueno, Lantano...este no es el mejor fic, pero se hace lo que se puede.

Yo apesto D:

* * *

Hermione miraba a Snape en silencio, mientras el hombre no sabía qué decir para defenderse. Ginny se había dado la vuelta y miraba a ambos profesores con un gesto que no lo convencía a él, pero sí a Minerva. Un gesto de preocupación.

De improvisto, se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó, derramando lágrimas.

Hermione se preguntaba si en verdad lloraba. Si su sueño se había hecho realidad y Ginny había recapacitado.

— ¡Tienes que alejarte de él! Quiere lastimarte. ¡Él quiere que sufras, que mueras! El profesor Snape nos odia. A todos.

Minerva respiró lentamente y caminó en dirección a Ginny. Colocó una mano sobre su hombro y lo acarició levemente. Ginny soltó a Hermione y alzó la mirada hacia la jefa de su casa.

— Es mejor que nos vayamos, señorita Weasley. La señorita Granger necesita almorzar, comer un poco. Se le ve muy pálida. Démosle tiempo para reponerse.

Ginny asintió aún afligida y caminó tras McGonagall. Severus Snape se había quedado sin habla y no se atrevía a mirar a Hermione a los ojos, sin que ella hiciera el primer contacto visual.

Pero eso no sucedió. Hermione continuó su camino, dejando un incómodo silencio tras ella y frente a él.

Iba a descubrir a esa mocosa a esa niña. La haría confesar.

¿Y qué cosa lo motivaba realmente? ¿Acaso pretendía quedar bien ante los ojos de Hermione? ¿O en realidad no quería que todos pensaran que era un asesino?

¿Por qué el rostro sorprendido de Hermione, seguía flotando en su cabeza, como en un pensadero?

Disipó esa imagen de su cabeza, con un movimiento de ella. Tenía otras cosas en las que pensar, como una ley que los obligaba a tener hijos a destiempo. De eso tenía que encargarse.

Destiempo...

Ningún momento entre ellos, era el idóneo para tenerlos. Ellos no eran la pareja feliz a la que le podían pedir algo así. Ni siquiera se atraían en lo más mínimo.

Hermione pasó largo rato en el comedor, tan solo meditando. ¿Severus Snape sería capaz de una cosa tal? La había salvado de suicidarse y de aquel inconveniente que pudo haberle causado la muerte. Ese envenenamiento.

¿Por qué iba a querer asesinarla?

Porque la odiara. Porque tal vez le repugnaba. Porque no encontraba forma de deshacerse de ella. Porque quizá el objetivo de haberse casado con ella, resultaba ser ese.

Y su cabeza ya se había dedicado a pensar por sí "sola". Daba ideas, una más descabellada que la otra. Le impedía comer y con un gemido de frustración, se había levantado de la mesa y literalmente "había corrido", de regreso al despacho.

Y literalmente, quería tumbar la puerta. Abrió la misma de par en par y miró dentro.

Algo la motivaba a obtener respuestas. En aquella enfermería, aquella noche, recordaba haberse levantado lo mejor que pudo. Recordaba haberlo hecho e inclinado, para rozar sus labios en sinónimo de "agradecimiento".

Lo llamaban beso y sin embargo, ella no sabía por qué lo había hecho. No se amaban.

En eso estaban de acuerdo.

¿O no?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué...si Ginny dice aquello? Si lo que dice es cierto, ¿por qué?

— _Con todo ese cerebro que se gasta, aún le cree_. ¿Por qué, qué cosa...?— respondió Snape, sentado frente a su escritorio y ligeramente sobresaltado. Hermione había entrado como una fiera.

— ¿Por qué quiere matarme? Me salvó de ahogarme y me dijo que me "cuidaría". Bueno, no lo dijo...pero creí que...

— Creyó ¿qué cosa, señorita Granger?

— _Yo lo creí_... Creí que me protegería. Como había dicho frente a Minerva, frente a Dumbledore. Que me protegía de Lucius Malfoy.

— ¿Y no es eso lo que hago?— dijo el hombre, arqueando una ceja. Sin inmutarse, sin desviar la vista de su rostro aireado.

Hermione se mordió el labio y de improvisto, asunto que Snape ya estaba acostumbrado a ver y sin embargo continuaba impactándole, observó sus lágrimas.

— Creí que...por un momento— respiró agitadamente, a causa de las lágrimas— me alegraría de que Ginny hubiera recapacitado. Pero me di cuenta de que... puedo estar sin ella y que...

Esperó. Se había levantado de la silla y se había detenido a una distancia prudente. Bueno, recién salida de un hospital y llorando. No lo culparían si se desmayaba o algo parecido.

— Puedo creerle...

¿A qué venía semejante afirmación? Creeía que por descarte, le creería a su mejor amiga y sin embargo...

Le había dicho aquellas palabras.

— ¿A qué debo el honor de su abnegada creencia hacia mi persona?

¿Y no podía contentarse solo con eso?

— Porque... no estoy plenamente segura pero...sé que usted no me haría daño. No puedo decir lo mismo de Ginny, ni puedo decir que noe s capaz de arrepentirse algún día. Es solo que esa forma de hacerlo, es demasiado cliché y poco creativa.

Eso le había dado risa, mientras él la miraba seriamente y tratando de comprender a qué se refería.

— Pero Minerva a esta hora, seguirá creyendo que yo quiero asesinarla y es muy probable que llegue hasta este lugar y termine de derribar la puerta, con un gran número de dementores. Buscando atraparme.

— Tiene mucha imaginación, profesor.

— ¿Imaginación? Pienso como Minerva pensaría. Gryffindor suele ser así. Exagerado.

Pero no estaba lejos de ser cierto. Eso quería McGonagall.

O algo parecido.

— ¡Tenemos que separarlos, Albus! ¡Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos!

— En realidad, Minerva, ¿crees que Severus sería capaz de algo así?

— ¡Lo proteges demasiado! Le das demasiados beneplácitos. ¡Cosas que creo que no merece!

— Lo protejo como protejo a todos en esta escuela. Solo que con él, debo tener especial cuidado. Ya sabes qué resultó ser en el pasado, cuando era tu estudiante. Sé que lo recuerdas.

Minerva se mordió el labio inferior y meditó en silencio.

— Y creo que tú sabes como yo, que podría recaer.

— Mientras se mantenga lejos de defensa contra las artes oscuras, estará bien. Aunque no parezca, Severus es más centrado de lo que parece. No cede fácilmente a las presiones. Puedes preguntárselo a Tom. Lord Voldemort ha de ser el ser más peligroso y molesto. Y aún así, Severus lo ha soportado muy bien.

— ¡Porque no tiene otra opción! Porque él mismo se metió en eso.

— En parte.

— Y otra vez lo pasarás de alto y no harás nada.

¿Y qué podía hacer? Hermione tenía que resolverlo. En un matrimonio, las situaciones se resolvían en pareja.

A no ser que Snape intentara asesinar a Hermione. Allí tendría que intervenir.

Pero estaba seguro de que Snape no haría aquello. De que Severus sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Y en que medida.

Hermione estaba acostada a un lado, mientras Severus leía un libro. La cómoda permanecía encendida, la pequeña lámpara y ella, trataba de encontrar algo que leer. Sustrajo un pequeño libro que parecía ser una novela y con un suspiro suave, se dedicó a leer sin pesar en otra cosa. Esa noche tenía que descansar.

Tenía que dejar de pensar.

Pero Snape no podía.

— ¿Por qué me besó en la enfermería?

Se lo esperaba.


	30. Chapter 30

A ver sigamos por estos lares a ver qué tal nos va. Saludos a todos. Disculpen errores, incongruencias y demases.

* * *

_Su mente hizo click de inmediato. ¿Por qué lo había besado?_

* * *

Severus se quedó en silencio, esperando la respuesta. Hermione trató de hablar, pero solo soltó un suave murmullo. Las palabras se atoraron en su boca y Snape arqueó una ceja en respuesta.

— ¡Usted besó mi mejilla y sin mi consentimiento expreso. Estaba delirando y quizá fue por eso. Estaba bajo el efecto del veneno, no puede juzgarme!

Pero en realidad, no estaba segura de poder precisar por qué lo había besado. Qué la había motivado a hacerlo.

Se había sentido segura, cálida y confortable. De pronto sus brazos, sus fibrosas manos, se habían sentido como lo único seguro en aquel universo cruel. Gris y sin sentido.

De pronto estaba él. El caballero de la armadura destartalada.

— Entonces, debilidad. Buenas noches, señorita Granger.

Lo miró acomodarse en la cama y darse la vuelta. Se mordía el labio inferior y continuaba mirándolo, no muy convencida. Se acomodó lentamente en la cama, boca arriba y contempló el tejado.

— Besé su mejilla porque...lo puedo admitir, estaba nervioso.

— ¿Nervioso?

— Creí que moriría, como las otras tantas veces. Pero la vi tan susceptible, tan triste y asustada que... tenía que hacer algo. Son cosas que nadie puede explicar y que solo suceden.

Su beso ¿era algo de eso? Asintió sin decir nada más que un: "descuide" y se dio la vuelta para "intentar" dormir. Mientras pensaba en ello, regresó a su posición original. Por un momento.

— ¿Señor?

— ¿Sí, Granger?

— Muchas gracias. Se lo agradezco.

Severus asintió, a través de la pobre luz que proyectaba la luna sobre la mazmorra, pudo verlo. Sonrió para sí misma y se dio la vuelta. Podría resultar perturbador, pero se sentía protegida una vez más.

Y hablaba de perturbador, porque se trataba de Severus Snape.

Nunca había dormido tan profundamente, como en aquel día. Algo dentro de ella le afirmaba, que iba a estar bien allí. Que corría peligro, pero que sus posibilidades de perder en aquella lucha, cada vez se hacían más bajas.

Por supuesto que no había dejado de pensar en el beso que le había dado. Para la vida que llevaba, creía que al menos se merecía una recompensa por lo que trataba de componer, una vez roto.

A mitad de la noche, se dio la vuelta, adormilada. Estaba dormido boca arriba y tenía los labios fruncidos. Parecía que estaba atravesando un mal sueño. Una pesadilla.

Se apoyó sobre sus codos y apartó su propio cabello para que no rozara su rostro y lo despertara. Lentamente estiró una mano hacia el mismo y de la forma más suave que pudo, lo acarició.

No estaba segura de que funcionara, pero no perdía nada con tratar.

— Está bien, relájese. Todo está bien.

Bastaron un par de veces, para relajarlo. Sonrió satisfecha de devolverle el favor y cuidadosamente se dejó caer en su lugar. Cerró los ojos y regresó a sus propios sueños.

Con la esperanza de que no se diera cuenta por la mañana y lanzara un comentario sarcástico.

Que seguramente sería lo que pasaría.

Pero ya eso no importaba. Estaba "acostumbrada" y por una buena "obra", lo soportaría.

Y el amanecer llegó tan pronto como había anochecido. Al despertar, la enorme mesa que no entendía como cabía en el despacho, la esperaba para el desayuno. Severus estaba en la cabecera y tomaba una taza de café mientras miraba el profeta.

Hermione se desperezó disimuladamente y acomodando su bata, se sentó al final. Estaba acostumbrada a no interactuar con él, durante el desayuno y el resto del día. Su silencio ya no le resultaba una sorpresa.

— Buenos días, Granger.

Alzó la cabeza al oír su apellido. Tan temprano. Pero solo era un comentario inocente.

— Buenos días profesor.

— Ya revisé el desayuno, una y otra vez. No hay veneno en el.

— Muchas gracias.

El resto del desayuno, transcurrió en silencio. El postre, se trataba de una tartaleta de zarzamoras que Snape no se molestaba ni en probar. La miró desde su puesto, mientras ella sonreía al probar el dulce y mirar los catálogos en el profeta, que él había terminado de revisar y en el que no había encontrado algo interesante. Parecía que Hermione sí. Apoyó su cabeza en una de sus manos y continuó mirándola, mientras ella sonreía ante lo que pensaba, era el chiste brujo del día.

Alzó la cabeza en cuanto se sintió observada, cuando sintió el silencio de la habitación. Lo miró, directamente a sus ojos negros. Estaba dedicado a mirarla y no se había percatado de que ella ya se había dado cuenta.

— ¿Profesor? ¿Es que sucede algo?

Regresó de su ensimismamiento.

— Nada. Solo que hoy la noto más alegre.

Hermione sonrió.

— Hoy me siento alegre y no sé por qué.

— Yo también.

— ¿Alegre?

— No. Pacífico. Como si de la noche a la mañana, algo se hubiera llevado la pesadez de saber que amaneceremos en el mismo infierno. Con un toque.

Hermione se ruborizó ligeramente.

— ¿Dije algo que la ofende de alguna manera?

— No, es que recordé algo y solo...eso.

Ella había sido ese misterioso toque. Y él era su misterioso toque de ese amanecer "alegre".

Que se arruinara el día, pues bueno. Pero de algo estaba segura y no lo dudaba ni un minuto.

Quizá podría dar besos "conscientes".

No le importaría. Snape ya no estaba resultando ser tan abrasivo como al principio. Estaba descubriendo lados que permanecían ocultos, como la luna.

Ahora todo estaba por iluminarse.


	31. Chapter 31

Vamos vamos que vengo de inspiración :O jeje. Beso a todo mundo :).

* * *

Durante todo ese día que estuvo estudiando, solo vio a Snape pasar, dos o tres veces. Tenía algo entre sus manos y parecía complicado. Mientras estaba sentada en la cama con un grueso libro de astronomía, Severus se sentó a su lado y colocó un par de pergaminos sobre ella. Hermione cerró el libro, imaginando que charlarían.

— Esta tarde es la declaración de heredera universal y he encontrado un par de asuntos que podemos utilizar a nuestro favor. Normalmente no suelo hacerlo. No suelo pedirle a la gente que me ayude, pero esto merita un poco del "mágico" poder ministerial. Resulta que conozco a algunos que trabajan allí y podrían darnos información a la que normalmente, un brujo común, no puede acceder.

— ¿Qué clase de información?

— He estado investigando y he dado con dos teorías. O usted es descendiente de brujos de sangre pura, en una larga ramificación de un árbol genealógico y por ende, Lucius ansía tomar algo que tenga... o, la más improbable, que Lucius Malfoy no sea quien dice ser...

— Es decir, que no sea un mago puro. ¿Me equivoco?

— Así es. Y vaya a perder algo si no se casa con una mujer de sangre pura y tiene un hijo con ella.

— Pero Narcisa Malfoy...quiero decir...

Severus respiró pesadamente y sonrió con amargura. Era allí donde se le derrumbaban las teorías y no tenía respuestas.

— Y allí es donde no sé explicarle. Quizá su "patrimonio", sea mucho mayor que el de Narcisa Black.

— Pero mis padres jamás hablaron de dinero. No más que libras esterlinas que tienen en una cuenta bancaria muggle. Nunca me hablaron de tener grandes cantidades de dinero en Gringotts. Si por casualidad saber que es, hubiera sido un milagro.

Allí estaba entonces, lo que pensaba sobre las cámaras de dinero en Gringotts. La antigüedad y todo lo demás. Si tenía razón y provenía de una vieja familia, tenía que existir una.

— ¿Una cámara secreta, profesor Snape? Eso va más allá de lo que había estado pensando.

— El registro de nacidos y no nacidos muggles y magos, debería decirnos algo. Pero nos llevaría meses saber de qué familiaproviene usted y qué la hace hija de muggles, siendo maga.

— Siempre creí que era un "don". Ahora veo que me equivoco.

Hermione tuvo una idea que atacó su cerebro, en el mismo momento que el nombre de "Draco Malfoy", había cruzado su cabeza. Suspiró y se estremeció violentamente. Severus alzó la mirada de los pergaminos que estaba contemplando y la observó con sumo detalle. Hermione lo estaba mirando fijamente, mientras pensaba en esa horrenda posibilidad.

— _Ojalá me equivoque_. ¿Podría yo pertenecer a la familia Malfoy? ¿Ser hermana, prima o incluso "hija"?

Esa era una opción que no había contemplado, aunque parecía ser la más trillada de ellas. Misteriosamente hija de Lucius, hermana de Draco. Tendría la herencia para ella y al casarla con él, con Lucius, en términos "legales", la herencia se dividiría. Podría hacer algo luego y dejarla con nada. Una especie de contrato y así arruinarla. Una buena forma de quitárselo.

Pero ¿y el bebé? ¿El bebé para qué?

— Eso no explica lo de tener hijos, me temo.

Hermione se mordió el labio y se dijo que Snape tenía razón. Severus tomó los pergaminos y los dobló pulcramente para guardarlos en una gaveta de su cómoda.

— Supongo que la señorita Weasley venía a husmear algo de lo que le he confesado tener, dentro de mi despacho.

— ¿Cómo podría ella saber que tiene toda esa información aquí? Además, que yo sepa, su investigación es reciente.

— No hablo de esto. Hablo de los títulos de sus pertenencias. Dumbledore me las entregó cuando el ministro decidió hacer efectivo el matrimonio. Minerva y él, creen que estará mejor conmigo que en una bóveda. Aunque Gringotts resulta ser "impenetrable", no deberíamos descuidarnos al respecto.

Hermione asintió, levantándose de la cama. En cuanto había puesto un pie en el suelo, sintió que perdía el equilibro. El cuerpo le dolía terriblemente. Creía que ya todo eso estaba finiquitado.

— Se le ve mejor— dijo Snape y Hermione sintió que trataba de decir un cumplido. Se dio la vuelta y Severus solo se había encogido de hombros. Un poco de su bata se había deslizado y él estaba mirándole un hombro descubierto— quiero decir, ya quedan solo las cicatrices.

Y dudaba que se curaran tan pronto. Sentía el dolor aún, la pérdida. Asintió con un suave gracias y caminó en dirección al baño.

— No intentará ahogarse otra vez ¿cierto?

— Aprendí a lidiar con eso, un poco. Y usted me enseñó que cuando se comete un error, es mejor solucionarlo que tomar la vía fácil. Creo que eso fue lo que quiso decirme.

— Algo así. Aunque no se pueda revivir a los muertos y no podamos disculparnos con ellos.

Hermione se adentró en el baño y se miró en el espejo. Bien, las cicatrices comenzaban a perder color. Quizá si tomaba un poco de sol, podía hacerlas desaparecer.

¡Vaya que pensaba sobre banalidades! Sonrió al observar las estupideces que estaba pensando.

Estaba tan distraída, que había olvidado los problemas. Eso le gustaba. Solo pensar en banalidades como esas. Estaba comenzando a aprender a relajarse. A tomar las cosas por día, una vez.

Se introdujo en la tina, con una sonrisa. El agua estaba tibia, las sales de baño alivianaban el dolor de sus músculos tensos. Se quedó dentro por largo tiempo, solo meditando.

— Terminará con los dedos arrugados.— escuchó que dijeron luego de media hora. Hermione sonrió y alzó la mano fuera de la tina.

De pequeña, eso le parecía divertido. Su madre peleaba por sacarla, pero ella luchaba por quedarse dentro hasta que sus dedos se arrugaran como pasas.

— Estaré bien y entonces podré recordar...

— No sé a que se refiere, señorita Granger.

— Cosas mías.

Permaneció dentro por unos minutos más, mientras meditaba y sonreía con viejos recuerdos de la parte atávica de su cerebro. Suspiró fuertemente, mientras salía de la tina. Había sido un reencuentro consigo misma, muy placentero. Se inclinó para tomar el tapón del desagüe y mientras lo hacía, Snape había abierto la puerta.

Había olvidado que Hermione estaba dentro. O tal vez creía que estaba vestida, que traía algo como una toalla, sobre su cuerpo.

Como fuera, el reflejo del espejo sobre el lavabo, lo paralizó. Se había quedado sin hablar y no podía moverse.

No era que no hubiese visto pero las veces que lo había hecho, había tratado de no ver demasiado. Cuando la había sacado de la tina, había preferido cubrirla antes que verla.

Allí la estaba viendo, deliberadamente.

Imaginó que Hermione se enfadaría y sin embargo...

Sin embargo no podía evitar pensarlo. Hermione era una mujer hermosa.

Largo cabello rizado, rebelde. Gotas de agua que resbalaban por todo su cuerpo y trataba de escapar de la toalla. De ser secadas y desaparecer. Largas y torneadas piernas y un bronceado color de piel. Lo único pálido era donde la espalda perdía su nombre y donde no quería imaginar escotes.

Tenía que sacar esa idea de su cabeza.

Y tuvo como. Hermione ya traía una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y lo miraba con sorpresa.

¿Había estado parado allí todo ese tiempo?

Los pasos de Snape, retrocediendo, hacían el único ruido en la habitación. Cerró la puerta y Hermione sin embargo, no entendía qué había sucedido. En cuanto salió, completamente vestida, miró dentro de la habitación.

Severus estaba sentado en la cama.

— ¿Profesor?

— Lo siento, no recordaba que estaba dentro y...

— ¿Por qué pareciera que hubiese visto un monstruo o una cosa extraordinaria?

— Yo nunca...yo nunca he...

— Le gritaría que es un pervertido, pero conociéndolo...seguro fue un accidente y en verdad, eso quiero creer.

— Nunca he visto algo así.— dijo. En realidad estaba asombrado, apenado.

— ¿Nunca ha visto a una mujer desnuda, profesor Snape?

Severus negó enfáticamente con la cabeza y Hermione sonrió suavemente.

— En la tina tuvo que verme.

— No lo suficiente. Pienso que son cosas personales que no debería...

Estaba más apenado de lo que ella hubiera imaginado. Y ni siquiera le había gritado o dicho que se largara, que era un pervertido, un patán. En realidad, no tenía razones para hacerlo.

Ya todos habían visto lo mejor y lo peor de ella. ¿Para qué se iba a sorprender?

Se sentó en la cama, a pocos centímetros de él. Severus no desvió la vista del punto muerto en el suelo, que estaba mirando con mucho detalle. Estaba segura de que si se iba, él podía pasar horas allí. Podría volver y encontrarlo allí, aún sentado.

— Parece abrumado.

Intentó colocar su mano sobre su hombro, pero Severus hizo un gesto con su cuerpo que le dio la impresión de que no quería eso. Desistió entonces.

— Ha sido terrible, lo que ha sucedido. No recordaba que estaba dentro, lo siento si...

Pero Hermione negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

— Profesor Snape, míreme.— pero nada sucedió— míreme solo un momento.

Eso hizo.

— No lo colgarán o matarán por haberme visto. ¿Por qué está tan aprehensivo? Pareciera que hubiera cometido un crimen. Si me gustaría tener privacidad, pero esto no es tan grave como parece.

Se sentía tonta, tratando de consolarlo por un error tan "común" como ese. Seguramente que lo era. Sí se sentía extraño, pero tampoco resultaba ser gran cosa.

— Además, si tenemos que llegar al sexo...

— Jamás la obligaría a hacer algo que no quisiera. Jamás le pediría...la observaría si su consentimiento.

Eso había dicho y se había levantado para salir de allí.

¿Todo ese drama por verla desnuda?

Sonrió y se dijo que le parecía "tierno", que Snape fuera tan inocente en esos términos. Que tuviera la caballerosidad de sentirse mal por haber hecho aquello. De haberla "ofendido".

Tenía facetas que le gustaban.


	32. Chapter 32

A ver a ver mis nenines, seguimos por acá. Besos a todos.

* * *

Parecía que a Snape se le hacía difícil mirarla a los ojos, luego de aquel accidente. Hermione lo consideraba una tontería y creía que la visita al ministerio de magia, iba a ser muy incómoda con él comportándose de esa forma.

Bueno, lo podía entender hasta cierto punto. Podía pensar que Snape, como la persona que era, jamás había visto a una mujer desnuda. Ni mucho menos la vería hasta que llegó _ella_.

No podía esperar otra reacción que no fuera esa.

Se alegró de que Minerva cortara la tensión del ambiente. Severus estaba sentado en una silla junto a ella, en su despacho. Parecía distraído y apoyaba su cabeza en una de sus manos.

No se concentraba.

— ¿Y qué opinas, Severus?

— ¿De qué?— respondió, parpadeando violentamente y irguiéndose en la silla.

— Estaba diciendo que deberíamos irnos temprano para que este tipo de diligencias, no nos tome la tarde entera. Dependiendo de las eventualidades que se nos puedan presentar con el señor Malfoy

Severus asintió, levantándose de la silla. Hermione lo imitó, mientras Minerva tomaba su varita y señalaba la chimenea.

— Albus, estamos listos. A tu orden, partiremos

Hermione echó un rápido vistazo hacia Snape y éste, estaba concentrado en mirar las llamas verdes dentro de la chimenea. ¿Por qué actuaba de esa manera? Como si no la hubiera visto antes.

La primera vez que habían tenido relaciones, la primera o una de las tantas veces que había decidido suicidarse.

Tenía que haberla visto.

¿O no?

Ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo nuevamente y se disponía a hablarle, cuando McGonagall puso una mano sobre su hombro y le pedía que caminara hacia la puerta.

Estaban listos para aparecerse.

Odiaba esa sensación, de hecho. El momento en que su cuerpo se estiraba de una forma físicamente improbable. Donde todos sus huesos se volvían algo parecido al agua, ligeros, suaves.

Y de repente, caía estrepitosamente en la realidad. Con todo en su lugar. O "casi".

Su estómago solía enfadarse de vez en cuando. Sentía el dolor de esos bruscos movimientos.

Soltó un quejido y Minerva la observó con curiosidad.

— Sé que no es bueno aparecerse con todo lo que le ha sucedido, señorita Granger. Pero créame que es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

Se mordió el labio inferior, asintiendo y tratando de pasar entre dos magos altos que le cerraban el paso.

Había olvidado que en el ministerio de magia, todos llevaban andares apresurados y costaba mucho, seguir la pista de los acompañantes. Además de que Minerva y Snape caminaban mucho más rápido.

Como fuera, los persiguió por todo un largo pasillo lleno de chimeneas y puertas. Literalmente, había dejado su lengua varios caminos atrás. Estaba exhausta y los profesores parecían haber caminado solo unos "segundos".

Nunca entendería cómo hacían algo así, sin cansarse. Se detuvieron junto a una puerta negra, en un pasillo pobremente iluminado.

Esos que solían acosarla en sus sueños. Y a Harry también.

Algo le daba mala espina.

— Ya ensayamos lo que va a decir, señorita Granger— dijo Snape con soltura y Hermione se preguntó, cuándo pensaban discutirlo con ella. Minerva abrió la puerta y se encontró con tres sillas al final de una enorme sala circular.

Típico.

— Siéntense por favor.

Aquella voz, Hermione la conocía muy bien. El ministro estaba allí. Alzó la mirada y entre las pocas luces, lo divisó en la parte superior del recinto. Rodeado de un sin fin de magos.

— ¿La señorita Hermione Jean Granger?— preguntó un brujo que daba la impresión de un globo aerostático. Cuando respiraba, su estómago se hinchaba lentamente.

— Sí, soy yo.

— ¿ Dieciséis años?

— Sí, dieciséis años.

— Hija de padres muggles.

Hermione asintió y el ministro la miró fijamente por unos instantes, antes de mirar un pergamino que tenía entre sus manos. Severus estaba detenido a un lado, no había querido sentarse en ningún momento de la auditoría.

— Nos hemos fijado, que sus padres han fallecido. Sin importar las causas, también nos hemos dado cuenta de que usted es hija única y que por ende, tiene derecho a reclamar lo que sus padres tuvieron en vida. Como todo muggle y sin embargo...

— ¿Sin importar las causas?— se le escapó y Snape bajó la vista hacia ella, de forma amenazante.

— Bueno, nunca se nos especificó que...

— Fueron asesinados, una noche. Una lluviosa noche donde yo estaba dormida. Pero esos ruidos, esos hechizos, despertaron a mi cerebro y de pronto...me encontré con el rostro de mi asesino. ¡Él me pidió que guardara silencio! Que fuera hasta Hogwarts, sin hablar con nadie. Son causas sin importancia.

El ministro se acomodó en su silla y Hermione lo miró de mala gana.

— Bien...si lo pudo vislumbrar. ¿Cómo era el asesino?

Pero Snape negaba imperceptiblemente y Hermione lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

¿Por qué no podía decirlo?

— ¿Señorita Granger?

— Lu...no pude verlo bien...pero pude ver un par de rasgos claves.

Snape se preguntaba, por qué no podía acatar lo que estaba diciendo. De una buena vez, de hecho.

— Entonces lo puede identificar...

* * *

EDITO:

Es largo y mañana tengo U D: pero mañana les traigo el otro cap. Prometido :D


	33. Chapter 33

Hola nenines, debido a todo lo que me pasó...me eché una mega perdida. Pero aquí estoy de nuevo, intentándolo.

Saludos y besos a todos.

* * *

Hermione permaneció en silencio, mirando a Snape. ¿Mentía? ¿Lo delataba?

Y lo más importante:

¿Iban a creerle si llegaba a confesar, que Lucius Malfoy era el asesino de su familia? ¿Era aquel que estaba tras ella y quería acabar con su vida?

Suspiró y entonces, cambió de estrategia. No tenía más opción que escuchar lo que Snape trataba de decirle sin hablar y morderse la lengua. Aunque solo quería delatarlo. Solo quería verlo pudrirse en prisión.

Pero estaba bien, siempre y cuando Severus Snape estuviera allí para asentarle un buen puñetazo en la nariz. Que seguramente, ganas no le faltaban. Ganas de intentarlo.

— Su cabello era corto, castaño. Un hombre pálido. No veía muy bien por la poca luz y los conjuros que usaba para defenderse. Toda la casa estaba en silencio, oscura.

Severus respiró pesadamente y alzó la mirada, sonriendo suavemente. Esperaba que ninguna persona encajara con esa descripción. Nadie _"inocente"._

Hermione respiró igual que él, mientras el ministerio deliberaba su situación. No era muy buena, aunque para ellos solo resultaba ser otro caso de asesinato. Por mortífagos.

— Como legítima heredera, la cámara estará abierta para lo que desee tomar. Considerando que pronto será mayor de edad. ¿O ya es mayor de edad, señorita Granger?

Pero el mago carraspeó a último momento.

— Señora Snape.

— En tres días, seré mayor de edad.

— Entonces la cámara debe estar a jurisdicción de...

— El señor Lucius Malfoy ya se ha ofrecido a hacerlo. Ha confesado que tiene la preocupación de que el señor aquí presente, usted señor Snape de hecho, termine por llevarse lo que la cámara contiene.

Severus no respondió a la acusación, aunque Hermione daba signos de querer replicar. Minerva se aclaró la garganta y se dirigió al ministro. Tenían que bromear al respecto.

— Severus Snape es un profesor de nuestra institución y accedió a casarse con la señorita Granger, para protegerla de...

Una anciana de cabellos blancos y rostro pesado, lleno de arrugas, ladeó la cabeza al escucharla. Había resultado ser de una forma tan violenta, que Hermione se encogió en el asiento.

— Protegerla...de...qué— tartamudeó y Minerva parpadeó varias veces.

— Del resto de los hombres, por supuesto. Hermione Granger es solo una niña, en comparación con todos ellos. Incluso en comparación de Snape.

La anciana no contestó y volvió a sus asuntos, como si no hubiese escuchado la conversación desde el principio. El ministro se acomodó en su asiento y flexionó los dedos de su mano derecha. Distraídamente.

— Bien, creo que ya hemos oído lo suficiente. Si el señor Snape está en la facultad de proteger la cámara, de hacerse cargo de ella mientras esperamos los tres días de su mayoría de edad...

Hermione asintió, arqueando una ceja. ¿Y aún lo dudaban? Bueno, al principio, ella también habría pensado lo mismo. Pero parecía que Snape tenía intenciones de todo, menos de querer hacerle daño.

Y mucho menos, tomar dinero que no le pertenecía.

Que tampoco sabía que tenía.

— No tenemos nada más que discutir. Pueden pasar por la cámara y mirar las pertenencias. Puesto que según veo, la señorita Granger no tenía idea de que existía.

¿Debía? ¿Por qué sus padres jamás le habían dicho algo así?

Severus Snape asintió y esperó mientras Hermione se levantaba de la silla, para caminar hacia la salida. En el trayecto hasta las chimeneas por donde habían entrado, Hermione tenía muchas preguntas que hacer. Una más descabellada que la otra.

La principal era:

¿Por qué Lucius quería "desposarla" quitarle sus bienes y para ello, acabar con la vida de sus padres?

Esa tenía que ser la más importante. Pero solo una persona era capaz de responder y no era tan estúpida como para ir y preguntárselo por sí misma.

Mucho menos, alguien como Snape.

La cámara no solía estar lejos. Bastaba un pequeño viaje y sin embargo, Hermione tenía sentimientos encontrados al respecto.

¿Qué había dentro, que tanto querían obtener?

Severus fue el primero en pasar, mientras uno de aquellos pequeños hombrecillos, oscilaba una vieja linterna con una luz amarilla y brillante, que atraía a las polillas.

Las monedas estaban repartidas en varios lugares. No era tan imponente su fortuna, como ella hubiera creído. Sobre una vieja mesa, había una especie de cofre. Algo pequeño.

El profesor de pociones, caminó hasta sostenerlo entre sus manos.

Parecía viejo y por como se veía, parecía contener un gran secreto.

De igual forma que su antigüedad.

— ¿Vamos a abrirlo?— preguntó Hermione, tontamente. Snape negó con la cabeza y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su túnica. Luego de salir de aquella mohosa cámara, se giró para mirarla.

— No es conveniente, nunca lo es, abrirlo en este tipo de lugares.

Y ella creía que aquella cámara acorazada, era segura.

El regreso a Hogwarts, al menos, estuvo colmado de "emociones. Quería saber qué descubriría dentro de aquella misteriosa caja, que Snape cargaba en uno de sus bolsillos y que sonaba cuando se movía.

Se sentó en la cama, en cuanto Minerva se había ido. Luego de su correspondiente sermón sobre los peligros habidos y por haber dentro del gran y basto mundo de los magos.

Que a ciencia cierta, ella no captó ni tomó en cuenta.

Se quedó allí, mientras Snape caminaba hasta adentrarse en la habitación y sentarse a su lado. Respiró ligeramente y luego ladeó la cabeza para mirarla, mientras sostenía aquel cofre de madera y seguros de metal oxidado.

— Antes de que lo abra, cualquier cosa que esté aquí dentro, lo tomaremos con la mayor calma que podamos.

Hermione asintió en silencio y Snape, con su varita, había comenzado a forzar los cerrojos.

Por supuesto que no estaba hechizado. Sus padres no conocían la magia.

Severus abrió el cofre y miró dentro. Había una fotografía y un pedazo de pergamino, ya viejo y enmohecido. Respiró una vez más y leyó el mensaje que estaba escrito en forma cursiva y poco legible.

Aún para él, que tenía que leer la pésima caligrafía de Neville y de Ronald.

Pues, lo que Hermione escuchaba, la dejó helada.


	34. Chapter 34

Bueno, vamos vamos :)

* * *

Hermione se levantó enfadada, mientras Snape continuaba leyendo lo que la carta decía.

— "Y estará confundido para ese entonces, cuando Hermione tenga 16 y próxima a los 17". Podrá entonces ejercer sus derechos sobre la familia Malfoy. Está demás decir, que mi estadía en Hogwarts fue corta. No lo soporté. Solo era una pequeña niña enamorada y de repente... todo esto sucedió.

¿Qué había sucedido?

— Me casé, lo olvidé. No voy a decir que fue un desliz. Estoy plenamente segura de que mi hija pertenece a mi marido actual. Aunque sin embargo, Lucius Malfoy aún lo duda. ¡Qué cosas no hizo cuando supo que yo era una muggle sangre impura! Creía que se cortaría y se lavaría la sangre, para volvérsela a tragar.

Hermione caminaba aún, de un lado al otro. Snape continuó mirando el pergamino.

— Es la típica historia de una madre enamorada de un patán que termina en actos indecorosos. Pero, al contrario. Yo no soy maga, ni bruja, como se diga. Solo me robé una carta de Hogwarts y...

Hermione miró a Snape.

— ¡Como si una muggle pudiera entrar en Hogwarts diciendo eso!

— Tomé la carta y me di cuenta de que...tenía mi nombre. Era entonces una "squib" como ellos solían decir. Como leí una vez. Era para mí y creía que la robaba. Solo que nunca quise ir a ese tal Hogwarts como se llame. Era inútil para usar mis poderes. Igual, Albus me convenció de intentar.

— ¿Y qué sucedió?— preguntó Hermione, sentándose a su lado. Snape continuó.

— Eso fue antes de saber que era squib. Mírame, estoy diciendo tonterías. Fui al colegio, era maravilloso y pronto noté que yo no tenía la "magia" para pertenecer. Y sin embargo, él me vio, se enamoró. Aunque hablaba todo el tiempo de una tal "Narcisa" que parecía no prestarle atención. El único día que lo hizo, fue cuando me humilló frente a toda la escuela. Cuando le dije mi secreto.

Severus respiró pesadamente.

— Que era sangre sucia. Nuestro amor fue repentino y volátil. Nos conocimos el primer día. Terminé en Gryffindor y sentí que alguien comenzaba a seguirme a todos lados. Era él. Con su larga cabellera rubia y brillante. Creí que estaba en contra de las relaciones entre casas, pero me dijo que simplemente no podía resistirse. Ya imaginan el resto.

Al terminar la carta, Hermione sacaba sus conclusiones.

— Mamá era squib y por lo tanto, tenía el derecho de entrar en Hogwarts. Lucius Malfoy se enamoró de ella y terminaron juntos antes de que mamá decidiera irse por su incapacidad para hacer magia. Se casó joven como me dijo y tuvo una hija. Lucius debió pensar que esa hija era suya y trató de erradicarnos del mapa. Pero eso no explica el bebé.

Severus meditó y sí. Eso no explicaba el bebé.

— Quizá, al tener un hijo Lucius podría obligarla a algo.— meditó y dobló el pergamino para regresarlo a su lugar.

Hermione trataba de hilar sus ideas, pero no tenía sentido. La historia era mucho más trillada de lo que creía, pero al menos Hermione no era la "hermana perdida" de Draco.

— ¿O sí?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Aquí hay algo más que no vimos.— leyó— Lucius Malfoy no resulta ser quien es. Es un hombre rico y poderoso, sí. Pero no es puro. Entonces, la herencia que posee no sirve de nada. Si se casa con Narcisa Malfoy, tendría un hijo puro y tendrían que dejársela.

Hermione entendió de pronto.

— ¡Eso es! Mamá era pura...mucho más que él y su dinero estaba en juego. ¡Por eso el asunto del bebé!

— La herencia sería destinada al niño y él podría disponer de eso.

— Pero mamá nunca lo permitió y él la asesinó. Entonces...quedo yo...

— Mago casado con mago, hijo de sangre "pura".

Claro.

Tenía sentido en ese momento.

¿Pero por qué dejar a Narcisa e ir a buscarla?

— Quizá alguien le dirá la verdad a Narcisa, muy pronto.

Snape meditó los acontecimientos, en silencio. Con una sonrisa irónica dibujada en sus labios, repasó lo antes dicho y se preparó mentalmente para explicárselo a Albus Dumbledore.

— Lucius Malfoy, no proviene de una familia de sangre pura. Su madre resultó ser bruja y terminó dentro de Hogwarts. Allí lo conoció, digamos que tuvieron algo de intimidad y luego su madre abandonó la escuela. No justifica el hecho de que sea squib, pura o no, pero eso fue lo que ocurrió. Se casó y tuvo un hijo.

Hermione lo observó con detalle.

— Hija. Lucius Malfoy pensaba que usted era su hija y así podía salvar su herencia. Su madre le contó la verdad, seguramente se rehusó a darla a conocer como una "Malfoy", típico que estaba enamorada de su nueva pareja y trataba de defenderla, de hacerle saber eso. Lucius Malfoy, como le conozco y gracias a moretones en mi rostro por su hijo, Draco, seguramente perdió los estribos e hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza y sabe hacer.

Hermione se estremeció de pronto.

— Asesinar— dijo, completando ella la idea y Snape asintió suavemente. La observó, mientras ella se abrazaba a sí misma y se preguntaba cómo debía sentirse vivir en aquella familia. Sonrió nuevamente y se dirigió a ella con voz queda.

— Tiene más suerte que el señor Malfoy. Draco, quiero decir. Al menos usted no tiene que pasar sus años de vida, con un padre como él.

— Pero...¿por qué dejaría a Narcisa Malfoy?

— Eso va más allá de mi entendimiento. Estoy seguro de que ella lo ama. De hecho, es así. Si en dado caso, Lucius tuviera todas las de perder, Narcisa Black, no lo dejaría.

— Siempre he creído que esa mujer es un poco idiota.

Severus le dio la razón. Después de todo, aún odiando a los muggles y a los mestizos, Narcisa no tenía nada de mortífaga.

Solo era una mujer confundida.


	35. Chapter 35

Chicos, les edité el anterior y mejoré un poco la "explicación" de las teorías. A ver si a sí no nos perdemos todos D:

EDITo. Voy a la uni. Besos.

* * *

Hermione se mordía el labio, incesantemente. Esperaba en el despacho de Snape, mientras éste se había reunido con Albus Dumbledore, para explicar la situación actual de Hermione.

De cualquier forma, desde cualquier ángulo. Todo se veía bastante mal y entreverado. No tenía sentido que el dinero pudiera más que la vida de un ser humano.

Pero así era Malfoy. _Así era Lucius Malfoy_.

Mientras daba vueltas alrededor del escritorio de Snape, escuchó que la puerta se abría y se dio la vuelta de forma inmediata. Snape entraba cuidadosamente y al ver su reacción, arqueó las cejas de forma sorprendida.

Hermione se llevó una mano al pecho y sonrió ligeramente. No comprendía por qué se sentía de esa forma. Parecía que había estado ejerciendo tensión en sus manos, sus dedos estaban engarrotados sobre el escritorio.

— ¡Oh, creí que...! Olvídelo, solamente estaba soñando despierta.

Severus ladeó la cabeza de forma reflexiva y suspiró audiblemente. Se detuvo junto al escritorio, a escasos centímetros de la jovencita. Estaba al otro lado y los separaba la mesa y la silla.

Era mejor así.

— Albus Dumbledore dice que necesitamos pruebas. Técnicamente dijo que no lo creería hasta verlo._ "Severus, muchacho, esa es una acusación seria que pone en riesgo a mucho de lo que estamos tratando de proteger"_.

Hermione empalideció notablemente y Snape agradeció que el escritorio estuviera de por medio.

— ¿¡Y cómo se supone que encontraremos pruebas! ¿Iremos y le preguntaremos abiertamente: "Oiga señor Lucius, ya sabemos su historia y lo que intenta hacer con ella ¿podría ser tan amable de ir con Albus Dumbledore, a su despacho...y explicárselo detalladamente? El dice que necesitamos pruebas"?

Severus se dijo que de todas las formas posibles que estaba pensando, esa resultaba ser la más inteligente y sencilla.

Y estaba siendo sarcástico consigo mismo. Pocas veces ocurría. En realidad, pocas veces veía situaciones como esas.

Una sola vez.

Ella.

— Albus Dumbledore siempre ha sido así. No debería sorprenderle. Prefiere morir, antes que pensar lo peor de las personas que en realidad lo merecen.

Ella una vez había sido así, pero con Draco Malfoy había perdido esa cualidad. "Esa paciencia".

— Conseguir pruebas no suena tan complicado. Lo complicado es que alguien nos crea, señorita Granger.

Estaba pensando en eso. Caminó hasta sentarse en la cama que ambos, por "ley", compartían. Mientras estaba sentada allí, recordó algo.

— Si Lucius quiere que tenga un hijo con él, un mago legítimo, por qué permitiría que tuviera uno con usted.

Snape que caminaba hacia el mismo punto, se sentó junto a ella y meditó en silencio. No había pensado en eso. De hecho, él no tenía ninguna herencia importante como para que luego, Lucius viniera a robársela.

— Supongo que él creerá que si nos obligaba a ese tipo de cosas, como usted es tan "correcta" y yo soy tan "educado". No la obligaría.

— Pues ¡supone mal!— dijo de pronto, mientras se levantaba. El silencio incómodo le hizo darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Ladeó la cabeza hacia Snape que permanecía sentado y la miraba con una expresión insondable.

— ¿Supone mal?— trató de sonar indiferente, pero su voz estaba cargada de curiosidad.

— Fue un impulso.— acervó ella y Snape pareció relajar los músculos de su rostro, que había estado sosteniendo en aprehensión.

— Aunque ya usted y yo tuvimos una experiencia "cercana" al sexo. ¿Lo recuerda, señorita Granger?

¿Cómo olvidarlo?

— Y al menos, no resultó. No tuvimos hijos ¿cierto?

— No. A no ser que tengan encantamientos para desaparecer encima y para nunca haber estado dentro suyo, pues no.

Sarcasmo. Pero estaba acostumbrada.

Y desde que no habían discutido algo.

— ¿Por qué no dejaba de mirarme en el ministerio, como una especie de animal exótico?

Severus supuso que esa conversación surgiría en algún momento del día. Esperaba poder sacarlo de su cabeza.

— No la estaba mirando. Solo estaba...

— Desde que me ha visto desnuda, no ha hecho otra cosa que eso. Ya me había visto antes ¿por qué reacciona ahora?

El profesor se acomodó en la cama y a Hermione no se le escapó el hecho de que sus manos temblaban, las cuales intentaba mantener quietas sobre sus muslos, a la orilla de la cama.

— Simplemente fue un accidente. Usted misma lo dijo. No me odiaría...

— Le hice una pregunta, profesor Snape.

Snape reflexionó sobre el asunto. ¿Y qué si lo decía? De todas formas, eso dejaría muda a la "señorita necesito respuestas"

— La creo hermosa. Eso es todo. Y en una parte de mí, creo que tengo suerte de que si alguna vez me tuviera que casar o estuviera casado como ahora... fuera alguien como usted.

Eso dejó frío a su cerebro busca respuestas, mientras Snape la dejaba sola en la habitación.

Hermione caminó detrás de él. Se había detenido junto a su escritorio y le daba la espalda.

— Le agradezco el cumplido. Gracias por ser sincero. Pero aún así, no creo que eso signifique que no pueda verme ni a los ojos.

Snape inspiró.

También se había dicho eso.

— No tiene nada que ver.

La joven se encogió de hombros y respiró pesadamente.

— Entonces explíqueme.

Permaneció de espaldas. Era mejor así; que tener que confrontarla a ella y la realidad cruel de que eso, eso precisamente que iba a confesar en ese momento, había sucedido. Había pasado por su cabeza.

— La desee. La desee mientras la observaba.

Y eso acabó con sus preguntas.


	36. Chapter 36

Finalizado chicolines. Sigamos sigamos :D

* * *

Severus pasó de largo, de regreso a la habitación. Hermione se quedó helada por unos minutos, antes de seguirlo hasta la misma.

— Entonces le parezco atractiva y tuvo una "momentánea" fantasía conmigo.

Severus no hizo otra cosa, que asentir de forma casi perceptible. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y Snape arqueó una ceja.

— Me podría partir la boca, al estilo de Draco Malfoy. Podría decirme que soy repulsivo y que soy un viejo hombre pervertido y enfermo.

Hermione sonrió a medias y aquella expresión, confundió a Snape.

— Es menos pervertido, menos repulsivo y definitivamente mucho más hombre que Lucius Malfoy. Así que, me temo, puedo vivir con eso.

Severus permaneció estupefacto ante su reacción. ¿Dónde estaba la enfadada Hermione, que podía matarlo si comentaba algo así? Si decía que la había "deseado".

Mínimo tenía que matarlo. ¿O no?

Además...

Desear, deseado. No sabía si en tiempo pasado o presente.

¡Dios! Se sentía tan mareado.

— ¿Por qué me ve con esa cara? ¿Prefiere que lo golpee?

El profesor guardó silencio, mientras Hermione se acercaba hasta estar a escasos centímetros de él y alzaba una mano hacia su rostro. Lo abofeteó en silencio y Snape siguió sin moverse, sin inmutarse.

Pero no por mucho tiempo.

De hecho, no.

Tomó su rostro con cierta urgencia que terminó radicando en un gesto violento. Sus labios se fundieron de pronto, en un beso que ella no esperaba.

Y que se había recibido y sentido, de igual forma que la bofetada que había dado. Solo había impactado con su cara y de pronto una marejada de sensaciones vibraban en su cabeza y en su estómago.

El beso torpe con una mezcla de violencia y temor al mismo tiempo.

Soltó un gemido suave, al tratar de respirar. Aquel sonido vibró en los oídos de Snape, que pareció recobrar la razón y regresar en sí para darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Pasó a un lado de ella, mientras Hermione se llevaba el dorso de su mano hacia sus labios y se acariciaba los mismos con ello.

— _"Este hombre besa como ninguno" "No puedo creer que yo haya dicho eso" "pensado"_. ¡Profesor Snape, espere!

Severus caminaba rápidamente hasta la puerta de su despacho. Resultaría casi imposible seguirlo, si lo perdía de vista. Caminó a zancadas hacia él y le sostuvo por un brazo. El hombre quiso continuar, pero Hermione trataba de sostenerse de lo primero que encontrara, para no dejarlo ir.

Tuvo que darse la vuelta, aunque considerara que lo que acababa de ocurrir, era un acto vergonzoso.

— Este es el momento donde usted dice: "Permítame explicarle lo que acaba de suceder. No tiene ningún sentido, esto es asqueroso, como usted. No se haga ilusiones". ¿Por qué se va entonces?

Sí. ¿Por qué se iba? ¿Porque le tenía miedo? No. ¿Porque no quería explicarse? Tal vez. ¿Porque le había gustado y no resultaba asqueroso?

¿Realmente?

— Señorita Granger— dijo, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para respirar.— Solo fue un chispazo. Un momento ilógico, un espasmo que se convierte en acción. ¿Nunca ha sentido algo así?

¿Lo había sentido antes?

— Cómo esa sensación cuando de pronto quieres ser "cruel" sin razón aparente.

— Exacto.

— Pocas veces y muchas, con razones. ¿Cuál es su razón?

¿No acababa de decir que había sido una especie de deseo incontrolable?

¡Ah! Debía evitar usar esa palabra.

— Errores los comete cualquiera, Granger.

— Yo no he criticado algo, profesor Snape. Solo quiero saber la razón.

— No comprendo.

— Pues no es tan asombroso como para no asustarse, ni tampoco es tan malo como para que merezca otra bofetada. Con una es suficiente.

Snape frunció el ceño, mientras Hermione meditaba. En definitiva, aquel beso furtivo había revolucionado su cabeza. Y ya de pronto, estaba enviando señales equivocadas a lo largo de su cuerpo, que terminaban en esas impropias palabras que estaba diciendo.

Además de que estaba sonriendo como una tonta sin saberlo.

— Se le caerá la barbilla— dijo Snape de forma sarcástica y Hermione cerró la boca rápidamente.

— Relájese, no lo mataré por esto.

— Como si fuera capaz y yo fuera a permitírselo.

Y de pronto, estaban teniendo la conversación más insulsa que jamás había visto. En ese espacio donde se suponía debía estar enojada con su acción y gritándole que era un depravado animal.

Pero no. Aunque no se le escapaba, nuevamente, que las manos de Snape temblaban ligeramente. Al igual que sus labios al hablar.

— Estamos a mano. Yo por golpearlo y usted en venganza.

— Debí pegarle también.

Al salir él, Hermione meditó lo que acababa de decir.

Entonces ¿lo había hecho apropósito? No lo comprendía. Pensó seguirlo y decírselo, pero creyó que terminarían en otro momento igual al anterior y no tendría más sentido que entender que ambos estaban huyendo de algo, saliéndose de sus personajes.

Y no se veía nada bien.

La tarde de aquel día, sazonada con un "accidente" o "chispazo" como inútilmente le había titulado él, pasaba mucho más lenta de lo que quería.

Y no regresaría al despacho para enfrentarse a ella.

¿Qué había pasado por su cabeza? Oírla hablar. De pronto sus labios pequeños y ligeramente rosa pálido, se habían vuelto muy atractivos. Dejó de oír sus palabras y solo los veía moverse.

¿Estaba ebrio o enfermo?

Definitivamente que el encierro, iba a terminar de matarlo. Necesitaba un pasatiempo, aparte de arriesgar su vida en un enorme tablero de ajedrez humano.

Se quedó en la biblioteca, buscando algún indicio de un "Malfoy" impuro, que hubiera sido adoptado o algo similar a ello. Supuso que aquello resultaba ser tarea imposible. La historia familiar debía estar cerca de donde Lucius pudiera quemarla, una por una. La única idea que tenía en mente, resultaba ser la mansión Malfoy.

Y no iría ni aunque estuviera "ebrio o enfermo".

Hermione en cambio, pensaba en una forma coherente de convencer a Albus Dumbledore, sin tener que servir de kamikaze e ir por las pruebas, en persona.

Una "tarde" como "cualquiera".

— ¿Por qué no invitas a cenar a Hermione, al despacho de maestros?— preguntó Albus con una sonrisa, mientras Snape estaba sentado en el sofá, leyendo bajo la luz amarillenta de una pobre vela— Dudo que acá puedan envenenarla y seguramente, ha de sentirse muy sola a estas horas de la noche, en tu despacho.

¿Le seguía temiendo al despacho, solo por tener que encontrársela y desearla otra vez?

— Estará bien sin mí por unas horas. Dijo que necesitaba su espacio. Cosas de mujeres.

— Pues por la expresión que traes, parece que tiene que ver con algo más. ¿Me equivoco?

Severus cerró el libro de un solo golpetazo y se dijo que si no resultaba ser abierto, Albus no lo dejaría en paz o terminaría enloqueciéndolo.

— La besé, Albus. La besé y no comprendo aún el por qué.

Albus meditó en silencio. El anciano director permaneció pensativo y Snape se imaginaba un comentario burlesco o algún reclamo.

Pero...no...

— Y entonces te estás ocultando, porque tienes miedo de encontrarte con la respuesta. Y dime, Severus muchacho, su reacción.

— Lo tomó con calma. Lo tomó...muy _bien_...

— ¿Y eso te incomoda?

— ¿Y a ti te parece normal?

— Severus, conviven juntos. En algún momento, eso tiene que suceder.

— Y sigo sin entender cómo es que esto te parece tan normal. Le triplico la edad y estoy casado con ella por un mandato sin chiste. ¿Cuál es la parte que ves "normal" en todo esto?

Albus sonrió, colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

— Lo que veo normal, es que luego de la convivencia, algo tenga que pasar. Que lo apruebo o no...¿quién es este viejo para imponerse ante el amor, Severus? Piénsalo.

Severus dejó caer su cabeza sobre el libro que leía, sobre la mesa. ¿Por qué Albus tenía que comportarse de forma tan poco cuerda, cuando necesitaba de un consejo inteligente? De todas formas no podía terminar durmiendo en la sala de maestros. Evidentemente; tenía que volver al despacho.

Y al volver, se preguntaba por qué era tan mala idea dormir en la sala de maestros.

Hermione estaba sentada en la cama y la podía escuchar llorar.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que consolarla? ¿Estar cerca de ella, luego de lo que había pasado y estuvo tratando de evitar en todo ese tiempo que estuvo solo?

Tenía muy mala suerte.

— ¿Granger? No me diga que llora porque la he besado. Tampoco es para una reacción así.

Hermione ladeó la cabeza y él dejó de bromear al respecto.

¿Otra herida? ¿Pensaban que Hermione Granger era una especie de pera de boxeo?

— ¿Qué ha sucedido, Granger?

Pero la muchacha desvió la vista de inmediato y Snape se vio obligado a sentarse en la cama e insistir.

— Granger, le estoy haciendo una pregunta.

Hermione permaneció en silencio, así que Snape tuvo que ser más directo con sus palabras. Sostuvo su rostro con sus manos y Hermione soltó un quejido de dolor.

— Granger no me haga...

— Me engañaron. Ginny dijo que quería hablarme, que quería disculparse por todo lo que había dicho y hecho. Que nos veríamos en la sala común para hablar. Subí hasta la torre, feliz, creí que por fin lo había entendido. Como sea, al entrar, habían muchas chicas a su alrededor. Muchas de mis viejas amigas estaban junto a ella. Las oí reírse y de pronto, no comprendí lo que estaba pasando, solo estaba aturdida con sus palabras. Muchos insultos entre muggles y magos. Sangre sucia. Asquerosa sangre sucia trepadora. _"Deberías estar en Slytherin, si así te arrastras"_. Traté de defenderme, pero fue inútil.

— ¿Cómo se ha golpeado de esta forma?

Hermione sonrió ligeramente.

— ¿Intuye que soy tan tonta como para golpearme yo misma, profesor Snape? Varitas, muchas de ellas se alzaron en mi contra._ "Te daremos una lección"_._ "Gryffindor no aloja perras"_.

Severus comenzaba a entender por qué seguía creyendo que Gryffindor era una institución de idiotas.

Y otra parte de sí, reclamaba venganza a pesar de que él no había sido el acusado ni agredido. Sotener su rostro y sentir sus lágrimas sobre sus dedos, mientras el dolor mojaba cada trozo de su piel, era razón suficiente para pensar en una forma de devolverles el golpe.

Además, ese sonido que atormentaba sus sueños y que en ese día, había logrado identificar, volvería a atormentarlo.

El sonido de su llanto.

Guardó silencio, mientras ella hipaba en búsqueda de aliento para volver a respirar. Permaneció con la vista fija sobre sus perfilados ojos de color caramelo. Como la miel frente a rayos de sol. Brillantes y que de pronto, se habían apagado hasta casi extinguirse.

— Pero ellas tienen razón, yo...

Para cuando se dio cuenta de las circunstancias, Severus Snape había puesto más de aquella pomada que tenía ese sabor dulce, sobre sus labios. No pudo hablar.

— Esto evitará que diga las tonterías que suele decir.— fue lo último que escuchó, mientras recibía una especie de "abrazo". O como se llamara, en brazos de Snape.

Y entonces, el mundo se apagó con el soplido sobre una vela a punto de extinguirse.

— Es hora de dormir, Granger. Ya mañana podremos charlarlo.


	37. Chapter 37

Hola neninos y neninas (?) :). Aquí sigo sigo :). Espero les guste.

* * *

Al despertar en aquella nublada mañana, Severus giró sobre sí mismo y contempló a Hermione. Desde su ángulo, podía ver a Hermione y podía ver el golpe sobre su rostro.

Había mejorado desde que le había puesto los menjurjes que preparaba. Se podía seguir el trazo del golpe, desde el principio hasta el final, pero la coloración había disminuido dramáticamente.

Se imaginaba a Minerva, mirándole la cara y acusándolo con su largo y fino dedo. Alegando que él la había golpeado, gracias a las teorías estúpidas que Ginny Weasley había metido en su cabeza.

No se le escapó que durante la cena, la mujer lo miraba con un gesto acusador y parecía dispuesta a hablarle en muchas de las ocasiones, donde Snape se ocupaba de tomar algo en la mesa.

Soñaba con un mundo donde no tuviera que escuchar sus quejas y su voz. Pero eso no era posible y Dumbledore seguía creyendo, que ella era su mano derecha.

Hermione daba la vuelta sobre sí misma, de igual forma. Intentaba dormir hacia el lado izquierdo, pero no podía apoyar el pómulo herido, sobre la almohada. Soltó un quejido, frustrada.

Severus hizo lo que, creyó en su momento, algo correcto. Se movió en la cama, acercándose lo más que pudo a la joven y con sus manos, tomó su cabeza, para apoyarla cuidadosamente sobre su pecho. De esa forma, Hermione permanecía inmóvil y continuaba dormida.

No estaba diciendo que la amaba, con ese gesto. Más sin embargo, en una parte muy recóndita de sí mismo, comenzaba a sentir lástima por ella. O algo similar a aquella sensación.

Esa, aquella que le indicaba que tenía que hacer algo para cambiar la actitud de toda una casa y entonces, comenzaba a preguntarse, cómo diablos iba a conseguir algo así.

Sin embrujarlos a todos y a cada uno, y ser expulsado del castillo.

Como fuera, algo tenía que ocurrírsele. Además de que debía castigarlas por la violencia. Eso sí estaba prohibido en el castillo y tenía derecho sobre las estudiantes.

Y sobre Minerva.

Aunque Hermione no pertenecía a Slytherin.

Qué complicación.

Como fuera, Hermione despertó minutos más tarde. Tenía la mandíbula apretada y a causa del dolor, no podía moverla.

Al alzar la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que Snape la miraba desde...¿arriba? ¿Por qué?

Se apartó violentamente y el estirón, lastimó a su cuello. Estaba o había estado, recostada sobre su pecho. Ante aquel gesto violento, Snape arqueó las cejas en respuesta.

— Yo lo hice.— afirmó y Hermione no comprendió de qué hablaba, al principio.— yo la acomodé allí. Pensé que resultaría menos doloroso para ese moretón que ya casi no se ve, en su cara.

Hermione se llevó el dorso de su mano, hasta su rostro y acarició su mejilla herida. Quizá no se veía, pero podía sentirla. Respiró pesadamente, mientras Snape retiraba las cobijas de su cuerpo y ella, podía admirar su largo camisón.

A veces se preguntaba por qué trataba de imitar a Minerva. Estaba segura de que esa mujer usaba cosas como esas. Y hasta de la misma tonalidad.

— Es un buen momento para levantarse. Iremos a visitar a sus "amigas" y a proponerles un buen castigo.

Hermione permaneció arrodillada en la cama, con las manos entre sus piernas y mirándolo con un gesto dubitativo. Por Merlín que no quería más golpe ni consecuencias de ello.

Su pijama también era una larga camisa, pero a diferencia de él...

En ella se veía mejor. Y Snape seguía mirándola de reojo, no se le escapaba ese detalle. Su estudiante crecía. Ya tenía cuerpo de mujer.

— Profesor Snape, si lo piensa detenidamente y con cabeza fría, eso sería sumirme entonces a un problema mucho más grande. Minerva lo reclamaría a gritos, la puedo escuchar en mi cabeza. Ginny diría algunas tontas palabras que suele decir y entonces, todas sus varitas se alzarían en mi contra.

Sí. Había pensado en eso.

Pues, lo único que veía rescatable entonces, era que en ese día tenía clases de pociones con aquel año. El año que Ginny Weasley cursaba.

Tenían que verse.

Y en el desayuno, pensaba en la mejor forma para decírselo. Hermione sin embargo, se mantenía en silencio, durante toda la comida. En su lugar. Al final de la mesa.

— Que tenga un buen día y espero que no de mala suerte decírselo.— comentó Snape, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta que daba hacia el salón de pociones.

Hermione no escuchaba sus palabras. Estaba ocupada en meditar, cómo saldría de aquel despacho, sin ser vista. Sin ser visto aquel moretón que pese a haber perdido color, seguía vigente en su rostro.

Como el sufrimiento dentro de su corazón. Uno tras otro.

Severus en cambio, estaba muy ocupado y había olvidado el tema durante un largo rato, donde había estado impartiendo lo que él solía llamar: Clases de pociones.

Los estudiantes en cambio, solían llamarlo: Tortura china de dos horas como máximo.

Y ese día, la clase estaba especialmente callada. La clase estaba especialmente ocupada en sus asuntos.

Nada parecía ir mal. O muy poco, considerando que amaba quitar puntos a Gryffindor. Restarles importancia y causarles miedo.

Y sin embargo, todo seguía tan normal, que le causaba asco. Miedo.

Al terminar la clase, se dio cuenta de que habían sido sus horas más aburridas. Comenzaba a darse cuenta de que Neville Longbottom le daba algo de interés a su vida solitaria.

Estaba recogiendo ensayos sobre la poción reductora y guardando muestras, cuando sintió que alguien estaba detenido frente a él.

Ginny Weasley le observaba con una expresión muy extraña. Expresión que reconocería de un confundus o quizá de un imperius.

Para él, ambas cosas eran iguales.

— ¿Puedo ayudarla, señorita Weasley?— dijo. No olvidaba su viejo encuentro con ella y su acusación en su contra. Así que, trataba de ser lo más cauteloso posible.

— Sí señor. Verá. Estaba sentada junto a Maggie Sthipentom, como siempre... y de repente, no sé, ella hizo algo mal con su pócima y creo que algo cayó sobre el cuello de mi camisa. Mi piel.

Severus miró someramente y desvió la vista hacia los ensayos.

— No. Yo la veo muy bien. Puede irse.

— Debe mirar con más detalle. Puedo irme con la enfermera, pero sé que esta es su especialidad y si ella no puede curarme...

Snape dejó escapar un siseo débil, ante su larga cháchara sin sentido.

— Inclínense un poco, déjeme mirar.

Sentía que se firmaba su testamento, al decir aquellas palabras. Ginny caminó hasta detener junto a él y apoyar sus manos en el escritorio, de tal forma que Snape pudiera ver su cuello y un...poco más.

— Nada. Déjese de tonterías y váyase a almorzar.

— ¿Está seguro, profesor Snape?

Snape asintió con un dejo de fastidio y ladeó la cabeza, que ya había devuelto a su lugar. A mirar los ensayos.

En cuanto lo hizo, Ginny había colocado sus manos en su rostro y había acercado sus labios a los suyos. Trató de defenderse y escuchó como golpeaba un tintero sobre la mesa y éste, se derramaba sobre su escritorio y sobre sus manos, manchando la camisa de Ginny, en un frenético movimiento por separarse de ella.

Cosa que había resultado en vano.

Ginny lo tenía capturado y no podía reaccionar. Con su torso, lo empujaba de vuelta a la silla y sus piernas estaban "enganchadas" a las suyas.

Y la puerta. Si alguien entraba, seguramente iba a ser el suceso más importante en toda la historia de Hogwarts.

La jovencita resultaba ser más experimentada de lo que imaginaba. Y mucho más aguerrida de lo que también creía. De por sí, en el momento del contacto entre sus labios y los de ella, Ginny intentaba abrirlos e introducir su lengua dentro de su boca.

No lo permitiría. No cedería.

Y sin embargo, tentarse era una mala idea. La joven Gryffindor, había tomado su mano y la había colocado en su pecho. Recubriendo uno de sus "senos" que él ni siquiera sabía que a esa edad tenían.

Ya era tarde. Ya comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos.

Su cuerpo ya comenzaba a disfrutarlo.

Hombre y una bendita necesidad muggle de sentir. De excitarse.


	38. Chapter 38

Sigamos por aquí y descuiden. Nada malo sucederá.No mucho.

:) besines y saludines.

* * *

Hermione escuchaba el estruendo, desde el despacho. Ceñuda, caminó con mucho cuidado hacia la puerta que comunicaba con el aula de pociones. Algo estaba ocurriendo dentro y esperaba que se tratara de Snape o de lo contrario, podía resultar una pelea o tal vez alguien, como en los viejos tiempos de su infancia, estaba usurpando algo de aquel lugar.

O de lo contrario, Peeves estaba dentro del salón. O...

Debía dejar de pensar en las opciones y simplemente mirar dentro. Quizá Snape necesitaba ayuda y aunque ella no era de aquellas personas que estaban en su lista de "favoritos", si es que tenía alguna, tenía que hacer algo. Los ruidos se escuchaban cada vez más fuerte.

Hermione caminó decidida hasta estar a un palmo de la puerta y colocó su mano sobre el pomo de ella. La abría con sumo cuidado, escuchando el chirrido molesto que hacía aquel trozo de madera con viejas bisagras metálicas y oxidadas.

Severus Snape estaba de pie y dándole la espalda. Algo estaba sentado en su escritorio y parecía que Snape luchaba contra ello.

Preparó su varita, lista para entrar en acción. Aunque ella fuese años menor y Snape, mucho más experimentado en la magia.

Además de que no podía realizar encantamientos sin el permiso o supervisión de un profesor de la escuela. Como fuera, se abrió paso entre la puerta y aquel despacho.

En cuanto pudo focalizar su vista, Snape tenía la túnica semi abierta y Ginny Weasley estaba dentro. Podía ver su larga cabellera roja, mientras le arrojaba su suéter de diario y el profesor por poco no lo esquivaba. La miró irse, mientras Severus observaba el suéter y lo colocaba sobre el escritorio y apoyaba un brazo en él y su frente sobre él.

Algo terrible había pasado.

— ¡Profesor Snape!— exclamó Hermione sobresaltada y Snape se dio la vuelta, de forma tan inmediata, que parecía esperarlo desde hacía mucho. Que alguien lo capturara.— ¿Por qué está así su túnica, por qué Ginny estaba aquí semi vestida y llena de manchas de tinta?

Snape volvió a su posición original. Dándole la espalda y con la cabeza, su frente, apoyada en el escritorio.

— Ha ocurrido la peor situación jamás descrita en la historia de mi vida.— dijo, con la voz amortiguada por su cabeza en el escritorio.

Hermione se lo estaba imaginando y antes de que hablara, Snape se le adelantó.

— No. No tuve relaciones sexuales con la señorita Weasley. Ella...ella trató de... _seducirme_.

Por Merlín que odiaba esa palabra y Hermione odiaba cómo sonaba en sus labios. No estaba segura de que alguien pudiera llegar a desearlo.

— ¿Y...lo consiguió?

— No acabo de decirle que no...tuvimos sexo.

— ¿Y cómo consiguió quitársela de encima?

Snape se acomodó y continuó dándole la espalda mientras se acomodaba los botones de su camisa y su pantalón.

— Le dije que no me gustaba. Que me parecía que no era "hermosa". ¡Nunca imaginé que tuviera que decir algo como eso! Igualmente, pareció funcionar.

Hermione sintió deseos de reírse pero en esa circunstancia, no resultaba nada útil ni bueno. Caminó hasta detenerse junto a Snape y lo observó con sumo detalle. Estaba pálido como la cera y nervioso como jamás le había visto antes.

— Profesor...dígame qué sucedió. Supongo que es lo que menos querrá decirme, pero quiero saber si...

— Estaba corrigiendo ensayos y etiquetando muestras, cuando la señorita Weasley caminó hasta mi escritorio quejándose de una de sus compañeras. Alegó que habían arrojado algo sobre su cuello, proveniente de su pócima. Se inclinó para que pudiera verlo y le dije que no tenía nada. Se inclinó más de cerca alegando que la enfermera sí lo vería y volverían a remitirla a mis "manos". Me acerqué para mirar su cuello y en cuanto le dije que dejara de decir tonterías sin sentido y se fuera a su sala común, ella me besó.

Hermione pensaba opinar, pero Snape continuó y ella se imaginó de que se trataba de la peor parte.

— No pude detenerla. Estaba atrapado entre la silla y el escritorio. Tomó una de mis manos y la...posó sobre su camisa. Me hizo tocarla. Y de pronto...

— Déjeme adivinar. Usted cedió.

— No puedo escapar de placeres mundanos como ese. Desgraciadamente soy hombre y ser humano.— Hermione pensaba replicar— pero no, Granger. Tengo más entereza de la que usted cree.

Ella se sintió abochornada, de pronto. Sintió aquello, como algo personal. Severus tomó el suéter y bajo este, encontró su varita.

— Se sintió ofendida en el momento en el que dije que las chicas como ella, no me gustaban ni me gustarían. Que la consideraba un poco ordinaria y entonces... me preguntó qué diablos me gustaba.

La joven a su lado, parpadeó dubitativa.

— Le contesté que me gustaban las mujeres como usted, Granger.

Ella guardó silencio, mientras Snape se llevaba una mano al rostro y trataba de apartar ese recuerdo de su mente. Trataba de no pensar en lo que había sucedido.

— Trató de forzarme a acostarme con ella. Dijo que luego de ella, ya no le vería el atractivo a usted y entonces, le contesté que así fuese directo a Azkaban, si no me dejaba en paz, la hechizaría allí mismo. Y allí es donde usted entró. Donde ella me arrojó el suéter.

Hermione se disponía a contestar luego de muchos minutos sin poder, sin tener en mente alguna idea para contrarrestar aquello que estaba escuchando y que lastimaba sus sentimientos, de una forma que no podía describir. Ginny podía ser idiota cuando quería y lo peor de todo el asunto, era que ella resultaba ser su mejor amiga y al final de cuenta, todo había terminado por estúpidos _celos_.

Esperaba que fuera eso.

¿O podía haber algo más?

— ¡Severus Snape!

La voz de alguien se abría paso en las mazmorras. Hermione brincó sobresaltada, al igual que Snape. Minerva McGonagall entraba en el despacho, llena de ira.

— ¡La señorita Weasley me ha dicho algo aberrante, acerca de ti! Y espero que sea falso. ¡Espero que haya sido un malentendido!

Bingo. Se lo esperaban. Ambos.

— ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de nada. Ella...!

— ¡Ella dice que la embrujaste. Abusaste de ella y peor aún, la amenazaste con que si llegaba a hablar, la embrujarías. Que no te importaría ir a prisión por eso! Y ahora...

— ¡Yo no hice semejante cosa!

— ¿Y por qué demonios tienes su suéter en tus manos?

— Podría ser mío— dijo Hermione y Minerva arqueó una ceja en respuesta.

— Lo sería si no lo tuvieras puesta ya, Granger. No trate de defender al profesor Snape y ahora, Severus, tú y yo iremos a ver a Albus Dumbledore. ¿Tienes idea del daño que le has hecho a esa jovencita? Sus padres escribirán por la mañana. Considérate en problemas ahora, Snape.

Hermione trató de hablar, por enésima vez, pero Minerva no estaba para escucharla. Severus respiró pesadamente y caminó tras ella, mientras la dejaba sola y con un silencio desagradable tras él.

Eso no se veía bien.


	39. Chapter 39

A ver le seguimos :)

Besines y saludines.

* * *

Hermione pasó toda la noche en el despacho, sola. A la mitad de la oscuridad. Ni siquiera sentía que debía encender una vela y mirarse en el reflejo de la alacena de pociones o su sombra en las paredes. Se imaginaba lo peor para Snape, en manos de Albus Dumbledore. Una ira contenida le hacía sentir que debía ir tras Ginny y obligarla a confesar. A escupir sus memorias en el pensadero y decir la verdad.

Pero eso no iba a suceder, Ginny era muy hábil. Snape podía hacerlo, pero alguien podía alegar que sus memorias estaban alteradas.

Negó con la cabeza y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

Estaba acabado. Y estaba segura de que ella estaría acabada con él. Las medidas siempre le rebotaban también a ella. Seguramente ella saldría perdiendo.

Pero no estaba pensando en eso. En la parte más profunda de su ser, sentía lástima de que Snape estuviera sumido en una situación tal. Se lo imaginaba. Seguramente había sido bochornoso. Además de que casi había tenido que sostener relaciones sexuales con Ginny Weasley.

Algo terrible en el supuesto de que hubiera sucedido. Severus hubiese sido acusado y allí sí tendrían pruebas de ese dichoso hecho.

No habría forma de revertirlo.

Con una inspiración acelerada, escuchó que la puerta se abría. Se levantó de forma inmediata, mientras Snape caminaba hacia ella. En realidad caminaba hacia la cama y la ignoró en el camino. Hermione le observó quitarse el saco y arrojarlo a la percha junto a la puerta.

Nunca quedó colgado. Se sentó en la cama y se recostó dándole la espalda.

— Profesor Snape.— susurró ella con cierta incomodidad.— ¿Qué ha sucedido? Explíqueme qué le han dicho. Qué ha pasado.

— Me despidieron, Granger.— dijo y para ella, eso sonaba peor que "seducir".— Albus Dumbledore decidió echarme del castillo. Molly Weasley vendrá muy pronto, al igual que Arthur Weasley y han pedido que se me lleve a Azkaban por ello. Por ende, Albus cree que lo mejor es que me vaya y no regrese.

Bingo. Estaba muerta sin él. Lucius podía tomar eso como aval y...

¡Eso era! Seguramente Ginny estaba bajo algún trance o trabajaba para él, en una especie de realidad muy bizarra donde ella pudiera ganar algo de aquella "unión".

Todo por conseguir su objetivo.

Quizá le había prometido dinero. O tal vez en otra bizarra realidad, se acostaba con ella para darle lo que creía, merecía por su esfuerzo.

Eso comenzaba a enloquecerla.

— ¡Cuánto lo siento! ¡Todo esto es mi culpa!— dijo ella con un gemido lastimero, a su lado. Severus suspiró tendiéndose boca arriba en la cama y miró el tejado con aire reflexivo.

— En realidad es culpa de ambos. Yo me casé con usted. Y usted señorita Granger, es la víctima de toda la historia. Supongo que no importa qué diablos hagamos para solucionar las cosas, simplemente tenemos a dos enemigos más inteligentes.

Hermione había negado con la cabeza y Snape no le prestó atención. Ante su poca seguridad en sí mismo, Hermione tomó su rostro con sus dos manos y lo obligó a encararla.

Ante ese gesto, Severus tuvo que apoyarse sobre sus codos para poder alzarse y contemplarla. Hermione parecía enfadada.

Pero parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. ¿Por qué?

— ¡No permitiré que hable de esa forma! ¿Va a dejar que todo esto pueda con nosotros? ¿Va a permitir que una niña de catorce años pueda más que su intelecto, profesor Snape?

— Ya no tiene solución.— le contestó— Y lo peor de todo este asunto, es que una vez que exista una silla vacía, Lucius Malfoy podría disponer quién la ocuparía y no necesito ser más específico con este tema. ¿O sí?

Esa era la parte que la hacía llorar.

— No.— dijo ella en un ligero sollozo y suspiró pesadamente. Ahora que él estaba fuera del camino, todo estaba perdido. Se llevaba las escrituras, los títulos, pero la dejaba a ella.

A merced de él.

Hermione separó sus manos de su rostro y gradualmente guardó distancia entre él y la cama. Sentándose en una esquina y con sus manos entre sus muslos.

Meditaba en su destino.

Albus la protegería, Minerva de igual forma, pero no sabía hasta cuándo. O hasta en qué momento del tiempo, podrían estar allí. A su lado.

En donde la oscuridad no se la tragara. Cuánto le duraría la luz de dos viejas velas, de forma literal, que ante el soplo de una orden ministerial, estaban acabadas.

Cera derretida.

Severus respiró pesadamente mientras la escuchaba llorar en silencio. Cuánto odiaba oír su voz en llanto. Había comenzado a odiarlo y entonces, a recordar sus peores y más profundas pesadillas al respecto.

Una mujer sufriendo. Granger ya era una mujer.

Se inclinó hacia adelante hasta sentarse en la cama y se arrastró en ella, como un bebé. Gateando. Hasta detenerse tras ella en aquella oscuridad. Y apenas podía ver su perfil bajo la luz rojiza de una pobre vela, a punto de extinguirse.

— Pero lo que más extrañaré de irme, no será impartir clases. Al contrario.— dijo con voz suave, tan cerca le pareció a ella, que creyó estaba a su lado. En su oído.

Hermione giró su rostro, buscándolo en la oscuridad. Y lo encontró, sí estaba cerca.

— No. Lo que voy a extrañar mientras estoy en la lejanía, tiene que ver con otras cosas. Es algo muy distinto y me temo que nada puedo hacer para tratar de sobreponer las clases a ello.

Ella se encogió de hombros, mientras Severus Snape se sentaba a su lado y miraba un punto muerto en la pared, donde la llama de aquella vela danzarina, trazaba formas y chisporroteaba con el viento de una ventana mal cerrada.

— Lo que voy a extrañar, es a usted. La voy a extrañar, señorita Granger.

Hermione respiró lentamente, sintiendo que se quedaría sin alientos como a oscuras se quedaría aquella habitación. Snape había sonreído en la oscuridad.

— Suena muy estúpido que se lo diga y mucho más ahora, pero ya me acostumbré. Y bueno, espero que en el tiempo que pase lejos, sepa cuidarse. Aunque no sé de qué estoy hablando. Ultimadamente digo muchas estupideces. Usted sabe cuidarse bastante bien, lo he notado. Es un poco tonta al creer que suicidándose resolverá las cosas, pero sabe cuidarse. Si eso funcionara, yo ya lo habría hecho. Pero entonces, eso solo nos hará vagar por el mundo, como almas en pena y con el doble de sufrimiento.

Snape era terrible para despedirse y solo decir que la extrañaría. Justificarse parecía hacérsele fácil y soltar un poco de palabras sin sentido, de igual forma.

— Ya entiendo. Solo diga que me va a extrañar y con eso me basta.— le sonrió ella y Snape se acomodó en el lugar, irguiéndose.

— Dije extrañar, no dije que ya la amo y quiero formalizar una relación.

Hermione sintió que se reiría y eso hizo. Al final, dejar salir sentimientos felices, también ayudaba. También curaba heridas. Rió suavemente, mientras Snape arqueaba una ceja en respuesta.

— Seguramente usted entiende eso y de repente, comienza a actuar como la señorita Weasley. No le estoy enviando señales equivocadas. Es solo que, usted comprenderá que cuando pasa tanto tiempo con algo, luego empieza a añorar esos tiempos donde estuvo allí. Cuando está en solitario. Piensa, comienza a dejarse consumir por sus pensamientos. Cuando está acompañada, al menos entablaría una conversación.

— Yo también lo voy a extrañar.

Severus había guardado silencio.

— Y no estoy diciendo que lo amo.— se apresuró a agregar, con otra sonrisa y una risa suave.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, mientras la vela daba sus últimas batallas contra su pronta extinción. El profesor ladeó la cabeza y con un suspiro, la miró nuevamente.

— ¿Se cuidará?

— Creo. Si es que nada se interpone entre mi vida y mi varita. Que eso es muy probable que suceda. Y ahora que no tengo amigos que me defiendan.

— Bueno ya eso lo veremos, Granger. Al menos...tiene opciones. Podría escribir...me.

Hermione sonrió al ver cómo Snape luchaba consigo mismo y sus palabras. Asintió en silencio y Snape volvió su mirar a su punto inicial.

La nada.

— ¿Usted se va a cuidar?

— Bueno, debo cuidar de mí y de papeles de suma importancia. Documentos claves e información que está aquí.— alzó una mano y con uno de sus dedos, se tocó un costado de la cabeza— así que debo hacerlo. Si queremos tener éxito.

Hermione asintió una vez más y volvió a sonreír. Unos minutos de silencio pasaron en su cabeza y luego, un mensaje.

Algo que debía decir siempre.

— Gracias, profesor Snape. Dentro de todo, lo ha hecho más fácil. Ha hecho mi problema y mi vida, mucho más fácil.

— No tiene nada que agradecer, supongo. Cualquier persona haría algo así, espero. Tanto Albus Dumbledore predica que debemos proteger a nuestros estudiantes, que ya el mensaje lo tengo clavado en la cabeza.

— De todas formas.— dijo ella y había tomado su rostro nuevamente. Con sus manos y sus uñas acariciándolo suavemente.— gracias. Y espero que no crea con esto, que lo amo y ya vaya a criticármelo.

Severus no comprendió el mensaje, pero no tardó en darse cuenta en cuanto miró el rostro de ella, acercarse al suyo y depositar un suave beso en sus labios. Respiró entrecortadamente en cuanto ella lo "abandonó" y sintió que su pérdida ya era tangible. Sintió en una parte de sí, deseos de replicar. De pedirle que no separara sus labios de él. Sintió su frente contra la suya y su aliento cálido en su rostro.

— Gracias. Y ojalá esto pudiera servir como agradecimiento. Pero merece más que solo un beso. Lamentablemente, no tengo nada más que darle.

Ya había dado algo que estaba luchando por salir de su negra personalidad. No se daba cuenta, pero desde hacía unos días que tenía una "dolencia" en el corazón.

No sabía como se llamaba pero algunos lo consideraban: enamorarse.

Él no era capaz de reconocerlo.


	40. Chapter 40

Seguimos seguimos, que este fic se escribe solo y me da muchas ideas :O

Besines y saludines.

* * *

Amaneció ese día, con la vana idea de que Severus Snape seguiría allí. De que al despertar, al abrir sus ojos, todo aquello habría sido un horrendo sueño. Que despertaba en su cálida cama dentro de la sala común de Gryffindor, sin una ley matrimonial que pesara sobre ella y con sus padres aún con vida, enviándole toneladas de cartas llenas de amor y esas cosas cursis que su madre solía escribirle.

Pero eso no pasaría en alguna realidad coherente. Despertó adormilada, con un terrible ardor en el cuello y con una sensación de desesperanza que no podía controlar. Se apoyó en uno de sus brazos y miró por encima del hombro de su profesor de pociones.

Seguía dormido y le causaba extrañeza que aún después de todo lo sucedido, pudiera dormir. O quizá no dormía profundamente.

No podía criticarlo. E incluso dentro de sí, en otro de sus recónditos sentimientos, se decía a sí misma que debía hacer algo por él.

Se levantó y en poco tiempo, el desayuno estaba sobre la mesa. Si al menos tenía que irse, que fuese una despedida "placentera".

Al despertarse él, Hermione ya estaba en la mesa y lo esperaba. Su expresión al verla, no era nada "placentera". Ni la suya al verlo a él.

Despedirse ya parecía ser una especie de martirio. Y ninguno entendía la verdadera razón. Quizá no era que ella temiera a morir sin él o que Severus Snape temiera que ella terminara de suicidarse sin estar ante su presencia.

Quizá era otra cosa.

— Pensé que le gustaría, así que preparé el desayuno.— _aunque no puedo culparlo si no es así. Solo he traído problemas._— Espero que le guste. Le pedí a Dobby que me dijera algo que le gustara, pero no quedó muy claro. Solo en tostadas francesas, omelette y un poco de vino.

— El elfo acertó.

— Ese desayuno es algo pesado para mí, así que le pedí una ensalada de frutas. Sé que a usted no le gusta, pero pedí una porción extra y quizá...

Hermione guardó silencio cuando Snape asentía y tomaba el tazón con las frutas sin quejarse. Había vertido un poco de ellas en su plato y las miró atentamente.

— Sal con dulce, una buena combinación completa de alimentos.

Ella sonrió satisfecha. Mientras desayunaban, recordó que esa mañana en especial, tenía que repetir el examen que había suspendido con Minerva McGonagall por haberse quedado dormida en aquel día. Inspiró y meditó con detalle el asunto.

Si se iba y lo presentaba, seguramente le tomaría horas. Horas en las que Snape podía partir y en realidad, ella no entendía el por qué, pero quería despedirse.

Como fuera, tenía que haber una forma de solucionarlo. Quizá aquel viejo giratiempo. No lo había usado desde el tercer año y conforme había pasado el "tiempo" mismo, no lo había necesitado. Estaba guardado en un pequeño espacio de su mochila, olvidado.

— Señorita Granger.— escuchó y dejó de pensar de inmediato. Con una especie de sonrisa contrahecha, ella alzó la mirada y Snape se aclaró la garganta suavemente.— hoy es el día que presenta el examen súper difícil que aplazó. Supongo que estará lista.

A veces pensaba que ambos estaban conectados en ciertos momentos del día. Asintió aunque aún seguía viéndose dubitativa.

— En realidad, antes de hacer todo eso, quisiera despedirme. Sé que le sonará extraño pero me gustaría despedirme. Ya que se va y Dumbledore no le permitirá volver. Me despediría con una carta pero supongo que el profesor no me permitirá escribirle y no será lo mismo...

— ¿Disculpe?

¿Qué había dicho?_ "No será lo mismo"._

— Dije que no sabría si el profesor Dumbledore me permitiría escribirle.

— No. Lo otro que dijo.

— Que... "no sería lo mismo".

Severus no contestó y continuó con el desayuno. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, esperando un comentario sarcástico al respecto. Guardó silencio y con una inspiración suave, apartó su plato de enfrente. Había perdido los deseos de comer.

— Creo que tomaré un baño antes de salir y comunicarle a Minerva que presentaré el examen luego. O si no, no lo presentaré.

Quiso preguntar de qué estaba hablando, pero ella ya se había dio cuando sus oídos habían procesado la información "sonora" que había llegado.

Ella quería despedirse.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué quería despedirse de algo que creía él, le resultaba un fastidio? Su persona.

Ultimadamente creía que el desayuno o traía aditamentos extraños o el aire, el ambiente, contenía algo que hacía que las personas dentro de aquel castillo, se comportaran de forma irracional.

Y aún así, dentro de sí, nuevamente, seguía una parte que apreciaba que Hermione quisiera despedirse.

La joven se introdujo en la bañera y miró a su alrededor. Las sales de baño se aglomeraban en el agua, formando agradables y brillantes colores. Todo eso sería suyo en cuanto Snape se fuera y seguía sin verle el atractivo a ello.

Sin alguien como él diciéndole que se arrugaría como pasa si no terminaba de salir. Sin alguien como él quejándose del aroma que despedía la bañera y del tiempo que permaneciera dentro. Habría alguien más, pero seguramente él solo se quejaría de no tenerla desnuda y en su cama, lista para ser violada.

Lucius Malfoy.

Y Severus caminaba muy lentamente, acariciando las paredes del despacho hasta detenerse junto a la puerta y apegarse a ella. Respiraba entrecortadamente.

No lo quería aceptar, demonios que no. Pero sucedía. Le estaba sucediendo en aquel momento y cuando se disponía a partir, aquel sentimiento brincaba más y más alto queriendo llegar hasta su garganta y ser libre. Quererse expresar.

Pero ¿qué podía esperar de eso? ¿Que le gustara? ¿Que le correspondiera?

Lo gracioso del asunto resultaba ser que ya no tenía el temple para seguirse ocultando entre fachadas de odio y palabras tales como: "No se trata de amor, Granger"

— Granger, después que salga me gustaría tener una conversación con usted.

Eso había dicho y su voz se hacía cada vez más débil, conforme lo hacía. Hermione dijo un suave "sí" desde el baño y suspiró, inclinándose para tomar una toalla. Más bien, aquella bata de baño.

Ya era suya y bueno, qué importaba si la utilizaba.

Abrió la puerta y observó dentro de la habitación. Snape estaba sentado en la cama, mirando el suelo de forma silente y casi como si se tratara de una vieja estatua de mármol.

Como si llevara años allí.

Ella caminó dubitativa, hacia él. Hasta estar en su presencia y a un palmo de él. Miró hacia abajo, pero no había nada interesante que ver.

¿Qué ocurría?

— Quise hacerlo diferente, se lo habría dicho de otra forma. No lo sé, tal vez hubiera hecho como cualquiera de sus amigos. Potter o quizá Weasley. La habría llevado a algún lugar.

Hermione detestaba que balbuceara de aquella forma, resultaba incómodo.

— ¿A qué se refiere, profesor Snape? ¿Se refiere a mi estancia aquí? No tiene por qué hacerlo. Es decir, hizo de mis "días" algo interesante y bueno, una se acostumbra y...salimos una vez. Está bien.

Snape había negado con la cabeza, de forma tan violenta, que sorprendió a Hermione y dio un salto. Respiró pesadamente y volvió a su punto.

— ¡No me refiero a eso!— exclamó y en cuanto se percató de que había alzado la voz, trató de guardar la compostura.— me refiero a otra cosa.

— No lo comprendo.

Severus alzó la cabeza para encontrar su mirar con aquellos ojos perfilados y de color ámbar.

— Yo tampoco. Lo cierto es que esperaba no tener que decírselo nunca. Que irme no significara tener que hacerlo. Tener que sentirlo. Pero creo que si no se lo digo ahora, no me habré ido y tendré que sucidarme como usted lo ha intentado, por tener que vivir con ello.

— ¡Podría dejar de explicarse tanto y solo decirlo!— exclamó Hermione, exasperada. Snape no contestó de inmediato y cuando lo dijo, sonó como un ligero murmullo.

— La...amo.

— ¿Qué cosa dijo?

— Dije que la amaba...— murmuró para sus adentros y Hermione se inclinó hacia adelante para escuchar mejor.

¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo?

— ¿Disculpe?

— ¡Dije que la amo!

Hermione retrocedió ante el impacto de las palabras, llena de sorpresa expresada en su rostro. Severus la miró de reojo y volvió a bajar la vista.

— Lo sé...yo también me he sorprendido y he pensado que resulta ser asqueroso. Que resulta ser una cuestión para irme y jamás volver. Aunque... en aquel momento en el que estaba con la chica, Weasley, por un momento pensé...cuando dije todas esas palabras...por un momento creí que era cierto.

— ¿Creyó que?

— Que no había persona más hermosa. Solo usted. Y de pronto...sentí que había sido usted quien estaba allí. Que había sido usted quien...me.._besaba._

Hermione guardó silencio mientras Severus se levantaba con un resoplido, palmeándose los muslos con las manos.

— Bueno, ahora lo sabe y creo que podré irme en paz. Pensaba decírselo al despedirme y así no tendría que escuchar lo que usted tuviera que decir. Pero sé que quizá es mejor que usted presente ese examen y no se "despida" de mí. No tiene sentido que lo haga y eso solo le traerá malos recuerdos. Igual que a mí. Aunque no sé qué puede ser peor que esto que acabo de decir.

Hermione caminó lentamente hasta detenerse frente a él. No era la primera vez que lo hacía. Suspirando, esbozó una sonrisa a medias y Severus pensaba que lo único peor que aquello, era que Hermione lo encontrara gracioso y que sus desvariaciones de un viejo verde y mañoso, fueran el objeto de su gracia.

Quería reírse de sí, pero eso lo estaba enloqueciendo y parecía sentirlo de forma muy seria. No había espacio para risas.

— Creo que si fuese a presenciar el examen ahora mismo, entonces me perdería de la mejor despedida que jamás alguien, se había tomado la molestia de tener para conmigo.

Severus arqueó las cejas en respuesta y Hermione rió suavemente.

— Ya me acostumbré a explicarme en todo como usted. Quiero decir que si me fuera ahora, entonces no podría sentir algo peor que lo que dijo.

— No entiendo.

— Bienvenido a mi mundo cuando usted trata de hablar. Pero no es fácil. Sé que conversar no lo es. Pero bueno, a lo que voy es que...

Se inclinó aferrando suavemente sus manos en sus hombros. Sus labios se tocaron una vez más y Severus se imaginó aquel momento en el que Ginny Weasley le hablaba sobre ella y luego de todo. Olvidar a Hermione.

No podía.

— Esto debe ser peor. Un beso.

* * *

¿Tenemos un momento "M" (sexo) o lo dejamos ir?

Ustedes deciden. Besos :)


	41. Chapter 41

Ay me emocioné yo misma con mi horrible capítulo anterior y no me pude resistir (?) Aquí les va. Besos y cariños.

Dedicado a Lantano y todos los que quieren que esto se anime un poco. Así que ¡olé que son 40 capítulos sin nada interesante! Vamos vamos.

Besines y saludines.

* * *

_"Señorita Granger..."_

_"¿Qué?"_

_"Hay algo que tengo que decirle."_

_"Luego."_

Cuando Severus creyó que soñaba, se encontró con la realidad en "vivo". Retrocedía dando traspiés, sin saber hacia dónde, mientras una joven que le llevaba las terceras partes de su edad o quizá menos, trataba de profundizar un beso que al principio había comenzado como un simple "beso mariposa".

Estaba reacio a tocarla, pero Hermione insistía. Rodeaba su cadera con sus manos y él se separaba. Ella volvía a intentarlo y Severus volvía a soltarla. Resultaba exasperante y se lo hizo saber en un quejido, aún con sus labios intentando abrirse paso entre los labios de Snape.

¿Es que podía aquello resultar más difícil? Solo si la ropa estuviera hechizada para nunca salir de su cuerpo y conociéndolo, era hasta capaz de ello.

_"Oh vamos. ¿Tiene que ser tan difícil?" "Oye, un momento Hermione Granger. Estás tratando de seducir a tu profesor de pociones y llevarlo hasta la cama. Creía que eras tú la cuerda y él el depravado hombre de las "cavernas". Bueno, digamos que ya no es tu "profesor" solamente. Ahora es tu esposo."_

Para cuando ella focalizó su vista nuevamente, Severus parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Pálido como la cera, respiraba entrecortadamente mientras desviaba la vista y ella podía observar sus labios sonrojados. Había estado ejerciendo mucha presión sobre ellos y sin embargo, él no había cedido ni un solo centímetro.

También se había fijado en lo "despeinada" y aireada que se veía. Se llevó una mano al cabello y trató de acomodarlo con una sonrisa suave y algo penosa.

No quería al final de cuentas, convertirse en una Ginny Weasley. Y suponía que aquello resultaba muy complicado para un hombre que seguramente en su vida, había tocado a una mujer.

¿Qué había pasado con ella en aquel tiempo? Ah sí. Había dicho que quería despedirse, lo había besado y luego...

¿Luego qué?

Severus la había rodeado con sus brazos y había dicho que tenía algo que decirle. Ella había murmurado un _"luego"_ en su oído y todo había comenzado. ¡Como una explosión! Había vuelto a besarlo— _sin motivo_— y hasta ese entonces, recordaba mirarlo como si se tratara de una Ginny cualquiera.

Estaba tan avergonzada.

— Lo siento, no quise. Es solo que...¡oh dios, me he convertido en Ginny Weasley! Sé que los recuerdos que tiene son pésimos y no quisiera tener que causarle más traumas con respecto a ello.

Severus había ladeado la cabeza de forma fantasmal, como si esta le colgara, le pesara. Apenas alzó la vista y Hermione esperaba un reclamo muy peculiar y personal de Snape.

Ese donde decía: "Asquerosa sabelotodo insufrible. ¿¡Por qué dije que la amaba! ¿¡Acaso me habré vuelto loco!"

— Me besaba como si...en verdad le...gustara.— alcanzó a decir y Hermione creyó que de no ser un momento importante, se echaría a reír de su inocencia.

— Usted es atractivo, profesor Snape. No es que sea un adonis, pero es atractivo. A su _manera_.

— Nunca lo entendí. Quiero decir...profesores que son mucho más...guapos que yo...

Se imaginó que cosas así, tan fuera de su personaje, muchos morirían por escucharlo. Y a él, le costaba mucho decirlo. Aunque ciertamente, podía ver la sinceridad en sus ojos al decirlo. Realmente estaba sorprendido.

Y sí, muchas chicas suspiraban al ver a Remus pasar. Algunas otras, con esos centauros y entonces, ella estaba allí suspirando por él.

¿Estaba definitivamente mal? O ella en verdad lo consideraba atractivo.

— Los hay, es cierto. Pero yo lo considero guapo en otras cualidades que ellos en físico no podrían tener.

Severus alzó la mirada, sorprendido. Hermione caminó hasta él y con una de sus manos en su cuello, acarició su mejilla. De arriba hacia abajo. De su cuello y de regreso.

— Usted tiene "eso" que ellos no tienen. Qusiera decirle qué, pero nos conocemos desde hace poco.

— ¿De qué está hablando? Nos conocemos hace siete años.

— Pero íntimamente...hace poco.

— ¿Y quién en su sano juicio querría conocerme íntimamente? Con tantos profesores allá afuera, ¿quién vendría a buscarme?

— Alguien como yo. Si le soy sincera, como usted lo fue conmigo, yo vendría sin dudarlo. Suele ser un poco complicado, le hace al idiota de vez en cuando, pero usted me resulta alguien encantador a su manera.

Severus intentó replicar pero Hermione había vuelto a besarlo. Sentía las clásicas "mariposas" en su estómago. Aquella sensación de vacío en la boca de este, mientras los resecos labios de su profesor de pociones, se mantenían cerrados. Estaba segura de que eso no terminaría en nada, pero aún así esos recónditos lugares de los que había estado hablando durante días, se animaban a no desistir.

Como aquella expresión de: "alguien tiene que ceder".

Clásico.

Y entonces, sintió un brazo que abruptamente la rodeaba y se percató mientras tenía sus ojos entre abiertos, que Severus había cerrado los suyos y tan de pronto como ello, sintió su lengua, tímida, acariciar sus labios.

Resbaló con él, en la cama.

En aquel instante, sus labios se habían abierto ante los suyos y Hermione se encontraba haciendo algo que solo en sus sueños podría creer posible.

Besaba apasionadamente, a su profesor de pociones. Y él parecía disfrutarlo, aunque no se le escapaba que mantenía sus manos lejos de ella y aferradas al cobertor en la cama.

Sus rostros se movían al compás del otro. Una y otra vez. Le resultaría gracioso, en otro momento, la referencia de que la enorme nariz que Snape poseía, de vez en cuando hacía doloroso el beso.

Y aquella de que su graso cabello, en realidad era más sedoso de lo que creía. Sí era brillante, pero entre sus manos, eran como delgados hilos negros. Una agradable textura contra su piel que comenzaba a tornarse cálida, conforme ambos agilizaban los movimientos.

Se separó para respirar a tiempo, imaginándose que Snape no la soltaría sino hasta el último soplo de oxígeno. Había estado besándola por minutos enteros y jadeaba con mucha fuerza para respirar. Parecía querer devorarla con solo un beso.

Necesitaba aprender a relajarse.

Mientras su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su respirar "agresivo", Hermione había encontrado un espacio entre los botones del cuello de su túnica y lentamente había comenzado a deshacerlos. Uno tras otro hasta tener el espacio suficiente para admirar su piel.

Era como seda y metal. Su piel dura, de años de experiencias y accidentes en pociones. Cada uno de los callos y maldiciones habidas y por haber, cada una de las marcas de la edad.

Resultaba bastante atractivo. Ya lo había visto antes. Sin camisa, solo su espalda. Severus Snape tenía muchos atributos que algunas chicas estaban desperdiciando. Sí era escuálido y encorvado. Sí tenía una enorme nariz aguileña y un extraño cabello.

Pero si solo miraran más abajo. Y bien. ¿Quién?

Sonrió y Snape la observó con sorpresa.

— No nada. Solo estaba pensando.

Nuevamente quiso contestarle, pero lo único que pudo decir fue un gemido suave en respuesta. Hermione parecía haber encontrado su punto débil. El cuello y sus orejas parecían ser su debilidad. Todos tenían una. Y él tenía ambas. Muy comunes.

Inconscientemente, Severus había deslizado una mano hasta posarla sobre los rebeldes cabellos de Hermione, mientras ella trazaba una hilera de besos, alrededor de aquella piel sin descubrir. Alrededor de aquel lóbulo derecho y escuchaba los sonidos incoherentes que él emitía. Bajo ella.

Era como un pequeño niño.

Se separó y volvió a alzarse hasta sentarse. Estaba sentada sobre su cadera y Severus Snape mantenía su cuerpo en tensión. Sentía que había un espacio entre ambos y eso le hacía sonreír.

Como si de todas formas, no quisiera tener nada que ver con ello. Con ella y lo que estaba haciendo.

Lo entendía. De tener ella treinta y ocho años, y además estar tan sola como él, sentiría lo mismo.

Al focalizar su vista, se dio cuenta de que la observaba con tal atención que parecía que intentaba mirar a través de ella. Sus ojos negros no se despegaban de los suyos y su expresión de asombro no dejaba de impresionarla.

Resultaba ligeramente aterrador. Como si de pronto fuese a gritarle. Pero no. Estaba allí, mirándola casi sin parpadear.

Y sus miedos más profundos le decían que quizá eso estaba mal. Que quizá ella al final de cuentas no sería capaz de vencer aquella barrera y entonces, estaría perdiendo el "tiempo".

Había dicho que la amaba pero aún así, no era capaz de tocarla. No era capaz de decirlo con expresiones más que meras palabras.

Por un momento, eso achicó el valeroso rugido de león que había sentido. La llama viva que había estado sintiendo, había pasado a otra fase. Se debilitaba.

Aquella pasión que él parecía tener, quizá al final no era nada. Y la que ella quería hacerle sentir, al final no tendría compañía.

Amaría sola.

Tal vez.

Y entonces, algo llamó su atención. Su mano. Una de ellas estaba posada sobre su mano derecha. Aquella que mantenía sobre su pecho, mientras estaba sentada allí y pensaba.

Sus dedos buscaban unirse a los dedos de su estudiante, mientras ella miraba atentamente. Y unos pocos lo habían conseguido.

El gesto más dulce que jamás había visto y fue entonces, cuando aquella llama casi extinta, había recuperado su color y su calor.

Pese a no estar segura de ello, aquel gesto le había dicho algo que palabras no habrían podido decirle. Y con aquel cariño que había estado experimentando desde el primer beso, ella desató el cordel de aquella bata de baño, permitiéndole observarla detalladamente.

Que aquel concentrado mirar, se focalizara en todo su ser.

Y no tardó mucho en hacerlo. Con una exclamación de sorpresa, Severus se había encontrado con su cuerpo nuevamente. Pero era distinto. Hermione estaba allí, sentada sobre su torso y se enseñaba libremente. Con una sonrisa suave.

No había irrumpido por accidente. _No_. Eso era algo que ella esperaba que él admirara y...

Sentía que no merecía aquello. Que no merecía estar ante aquella presencia. Ante aquella hermosa joven. Su claro y escaso vello púbico, sus senos y sus pálidos pezones.

¡Dios! Se sentía tan mareado nuevamente.

— Está bien, no hay nada que temer.— susurró, cuando por inercia, Severus había desviado la vista.— No voy a golpearlo por eso.

Se sentía ligeramente abochornado. Ladeó la cabeza hasta su postura original, boca arriba y miró fijamente a sus ojos. Hermione asentía mientras una temblorosa mano se erguía ante ella.

Como fuera, el movimiento desistió y regresó a la cama con un golpe seco.

Sí. Resultaba más complicado que de costumbre.

— Profesor, mire. Le enseñaré.— susurró ella con un suspiro. Había buscado su mano en la cama y había unido sus dedos, como él había hecho, cerrando uno de sus senos con ella.— ¿Lo ve? No me causa dolor ni me lastima. De hecho, es muy placentero.

Se sentía ligeramente tonta, diciendo aquello. Había recubierto su seno con su mano y en cuanto pensó que había captado el punto, gradualmente fue soltándolo y allí dejó su mano. Su pezón contra su palma casi fría.

Severus respiró pesadamente, como si aquello fuese a explotar. Como una pócima. Lentamente y con sus dedos, había comenzado a acariciar su pezón. Un movimiento lánguido. Parecía no saber lo que hacía, pero eso parecía que Hermione lo estaba disfrutando.

Movió su mano, aún temblorosa, hacia el seno contrario. E hizo igual. Hermione se preguntaba si podía avanzar más rápido y comenzaba a resultar placenteramente frustrante.

Sin despegarle la vista, volvió a tomar su mano y la condujo un poco más abajo. Su vientre. Sus piernas.

— Haga lo que prefiera. Yo...no miraré.

Severus la observó cerrar los ojos y se quedó mirándola como un tonto. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Qué hacía a continuación? Hermione presintió que permanecería quieto, así que estaba lanzando un hechizo que quizá estaba predispuesto a fallar.

Pero entonces, descubrió que estaba equivocada al respecto. Sintió su mano, recorrer uno de sus muslos. Un dedo, como si tratasen de observar el polvo con un guante. Una línea, una y otra vez, que le causaba espasmos y escalofrío al mismo tiempo.

Y al final, aquel dedo se perdía entre sus piernas. Acariciaba su piel alrededor de aquel escaso vello público y estaba lo suficientemente cerca de su interior, como para hacerla suspirar. Sonrió ligeramente y ante su movimiento lento, tembloroso, respiró agitadamente. Estaba tan cerca.

Como fuera, Severus se había detenido.

Abrió los ojos, decepcionada. Severus estaba allí, mirándose los dedos. Mirándola.

— No. Está bien. No te detengas. Me gusta.

Se imaginó que eso no lo convencería y sin embargo, no terminaba de salir de su asombro. Severus le había dado la vuelta y ahora ella estaba en su posición.

Recibió un raudo beso. Algo violento que no tuvo el tiempo de corresponder. Se había perdido en su cuello y en el espacio entre sus senos. Se perdía lentamente en su vientre y se perdía entre sus piernas.

Arqueó su cuerpo ante el violento espasmo que había sentido y gimió fuertemente. Él había alzado su cabeza y la admiraba. Casi con...

Devoción.

No dijo palabra alguna. Se había inclinado para besarla y escuchó que hablaba. Contra sus labios.

— ¿Está bien así?

Eso la había llenado de felicidad.

— Sí.

Había regresado a su posición original. Su cintura, mientras deshacía los botones de su túnica. Uno tras otro. Había halado su camisa, para sacarla fuera del pantalón y con su camisa entre abierta, Hermione trazaba formas con sus dedos, en su pecho. Cada cicatriz. Vieja o nueva.

Deslizó el cinturón lejos del pantalón, mientras su profesor la observaba curioso. Lo dejó caer y con una sonrisa suave. Deslizó de igual forma, la cremallera de aquellos pantalones negros.

Tiro de ellos mientras Severus permanecía quieto en la cama. Apartó su cabello, amarrándoselo en uno de sus hombros. Estaba acolarada.

Lo que fuera que hubiera pasado luego, no lo recordaba. Lo último que recordaba era a sí misma, mientras él estaba recostado sobre ella, apoyando sus brazos en la cama, para evitar aplastarla.

Se podía escuchar, gemir su nombre mientras sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca.

El examen no habría valido tanto.

Tal vez.

Lo último que recordaba, era el cuerpo de su profesor y esposo por leí, amoldado al suyo, mientras escuchaba repetidas veces en su oído, su nombre y otras palabras.

Creía que "amo" era una de ellas.

Y antes de dormir, había recibido un beso. Se había quedado dormida, rodeada de más que sábanas y almohadas. Con un hombre que procuraba no aplastarla y dormir al mismo tiempo. No podía mover ni un solo dedo, estaba exhausto y esperaba...

Que valiera la pena.

Aunque fuese un error. Craso error.

Si quería dejar de amarla y partir, eso no iba a servirle. Si quería que ella lo olvidara y quedarse. Eso tampoco iba a funcionar.

Ella no se quedaría y lo olvidaría. Y él no se iría y la olvidaría.

* * *

Re cursi y re horrible. Lo sé. Espero que algo les gustara.

Saludos y besos.


	42. Chapter 42

Vamos a ver qué quiere Pas que le escriba hoy.

Saludos y besos.

PD: Que hay que me quedó re cursilongo el anterior.

* * *

Severus Snape despertó lánguido, sintiendo el suave respirar de algo sobre su frente y un brazo alrededor de su espalda. Intentó mirar hacia abajo, pero no podía ver algo más que sombras. Trató de moverse cuidadosamente, sin hacer algún tipo de ruido.

Cayó al otro lado de la cama y se llevó un brazo hasta la frente. ¿Por qué se sentía tan mareado? No estaba tan viejo como para estar cansado de tal forma, solo con dormir.

Y entonces, de pronto, las memorias llegaron a su mente como un rayo. Estaba abrazado a ella mientras embestía su cuerpo, una y otra vez. Mientras embestía su espacio íntimo y le susurraba una y otra vez, lo mismo.

Que la amaba. Que esperaba no tener que dejarla.

¿Sucedía algo con su vida que estaba escapando de su vista? Se sentía abochornado, imaginándose que ella pensaba que él era solo un viejo mañoso que al momento de tener contacto con algo cercano al sexo, le rogaría que no se fuera y le diría una y otra vez, que la amaba para tenerla cerca.

¿Por qué se había sentido tan débil? ¿Susceptible? De pronto su cuerpo, al salir de aquella tina, era...era una cosa indescriptible.

Toda ella. Perderla era algo que podía imaginar y le causaba náuseas. Le causaba una extraña sensación de desespero. De no tener aliento al pensar en la distancia entre ambos.

Se inclinó ligeramente para mirar. Al estar separados, Hermione se había dado la vuelta y continuaba dormida. Suspiró. Su primera "experiencia" sexual con ella, había sido tan deprimente. No había podido moverse. Estaba ensimismado en mirarla. Se sentía...bueno, no tenía mucha experiencia pero...

Se sentía hipnotizado. Como si ella lo hubiera confundido de forma alguna. Y eso había hecho. Lo había trastornado hasta un punto de no reconocerse.

Dejó de meditar y se sentó en la cama y ladeó la cabeza una vez más, para mirarla. Parecía que continuaría dormida y bueno, la tarde comenzaba a caer.

El examen estaba perdido.

Era increíble que aún recordara eso.

Apartó las cobijas de su cuerpo y miró por todo el suelo, en busca de su ropa. Mientras estaba de pie, apenas con los pantalones puestos, miró nuevamente a la cama. Un brazo de Hermione colgaba fuera de esta y ella estaba profundamente dormida, como si le hubieran dado un filtro de muertos en vida o algo similar y del mismo efecto.

Sonrió suavemente. Aquello le causó gracia. Y se suponía que el "viejo" o mayor que ella, era él. Se inclinó con un suspiro suave y colocó su brazo en la cama, cobijándola lo mejor que pudo. No esperaba que alguien entrara y la observara, pero al menos pudiera darse el caso.

Además, tenía que partir.

Se echó el saco al hombro y se preguntó si resultaba una necedad de su parte el irse y dejarla sola o si era mejor no decirle adiós y no encontrar otras razones por las cuales atarse a Hogwarts.

Aparte de su soledad y de no tener nada mejor que hacer.

Caminó hasta la salida del despacho y colocó su mano sobre el pomo. Bueno, si ponía un pie fuera ya no tendría marcha atrás.

¿Por qué estaba esperando que Hermione se despertara y le implorara que no se fuera?

¿Qué diablos sucedía? No tenía idea.

Giró el pomo de la puerta y en un segundo, soltó un chasquido. Una especie de siseo. lanzó su saco a la silla de su escritorio y se dio la vuelta.

Tenía que estar seguro de que lo que había pasado, no tendría consecuencias mayores. Y era estúpido si creía que no las tendría.

Despegó los labios, dispuesto a despertarla, pero ella ya hacía ese trabajo por si misma. Ahogó un bostezo estirándose en la cama y en cuanto focalizó su vista notó con cierta vergüenza, que los ojos de su profesor estaban sobre ella. Estaba desnuda. Tomó las sábanas y se cubrió con ellas hasta el cuello.

— Lo siento yo no...

— Creo que debo irme ya, señorita Granger.

— Hermione.

— ¿Disculpe?

Hermione puso los pies fuera de la cama, enrollándose entre las sábanas. Se puso en pie y sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

— Tiene que aprender a llamar a las personas por su nombre y supongo que después de todo lo que ha sucedido, sería extraño que me llame "Granger" y yo lo llame "profesor Snape".

No se acostumbraba.

— El examen.— la interrumpió.— lo ha perdido.

— Bueno, veámoslo como que al menos nos conocimos mucho mejor y resolvimos nuestras diferencias. ¿O me equivoco tal vez?

Severus no contestó y ladeó la cabeza. Alguien llamaba a la puerta en el despacho. Inspiró y dijo un suave: "pase" mientras cerraba la puerta del dormitorio y sumía a Hermione en la total oscuridad dentro de lo que cabía. Aún habían rayos de sol de la tarde.

Se trataba de Minerva McGonagall y él simplemente maldijo interiormente. Su suerte no podía empeorar ¿o sí? Ya lo había despedido. ¿Para qué volver?

— ¿Por qué tardas tanto, Snape?— dijo, mientras él rodeaba el escritorio y tomaba su saco de la silla. Inspiró y negó con la cabeza, mirando el viejo escritorio.

— Ya me iba. Organizaba el despacho para aquel que venga a suplirme.— se cruzó de brazos y arqueó las cejas en respuesta— supongo que ya lo contrataron y no perdieron tiempo, aunque no quisieron "perderlo" conmigo y escuchar mi versión de los hechos.

— No hay tiempo para quejas, ya basta Snape. Lo que has hecho está hecho y no tiene perdón de nadie. Incluso de alguien tan benevolente como Albus Dumbledore, que seguía creyendo en ti. Lo sabía. No eras nada de lo que él se molestaba en decir de ti. Al contrario.

— No me interesa sinceramente, lo que pienses al respecto. Minerva.

La mujer frunció el ceño y miró dentro. Hermione había faltado al examen y seguramente también le había hecho algo desagradable y estaba encerrada en la oscuridad, llorando y sintiéndose indefensa.

Severus la conocía bastante bien. Esa vieja lechuza de escamada "nariz" no podía soportar un minuto sin husmear. Sin encontrarle faltas a todo lo que hacía.

— Te equivocas, me temo. Hermione Granger se quedó dormida desde hace horas. No tengo nada que ver con que perdiera el examen. Estará dormida, no lo sé. No tengo por qué hablar con ella ni explicarle cómo me han "echado" injustamente.

— ¡Ya deja eso, Snape! Y será mejor que digas la verdad. No aceptaremos más agresiones contra los estudiantes.

Negó con la cabeza, mirando en dirección al tejado y tomando su varita. Agresiones. Como si en realidad hubiera puesto un dedo sobre alguien.

Había intentado hacerlo sobre Potter y eso no estaba permitido. ¿Por qué violaría niñas?

Caminó hasta la puerta del despacho, nuevamente. Y nuevamente esperaba que Hermione saliera y dijera algunas de esas cosas brillantes que solía decir y lo sacara de aquel aprieto.

Pero era preferible solo irse y nada más.

— Déjala dormir, Minerva. Ha estado teniendo pesadillas y delirios suicidas. Si la conocieran tanto como asumen, lo sabrían. Pero solo les importa lo que se ve. Lo que no, pasará desapercibido. Me pregunto si estoy casado por ley con ella, qué sucederá cuando me retire. No quiero saber lo que Lucius pudiera hacer al enterarse de que estoy fuera del camino. Quiero que lo pienses. ¿Quién sufre más? ¿Ella o yo?

La mujer no contestó, pero desistió de posar su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta. Snape había terminado de salir, cuando Hermione aguardaba pacientemente junto a la puerta. Tenía que irse y así ella podría ir tras él. Así ella podría...

¿Podría qué?

Nada podría cambiar aquella orden. No creía que algo de lo que dijera, lo sacara de aprietos.

Minerva permaneció unos minutos más que para Hermione parecieron interminables. En cuanto la escuchó salir, esperaba que aún hubiese tiempo para alcanzarlo.

Corrió escaleras arriba hasta el vestíbulo y miró a su alrededor. No parecía haber rastro suyo y sin embargo, junto a una larga ventana, había una sombra negra. Paciente. Como una lechuza ante una fría ventisca, cubriéndose de nieve progresivamente.

Sin moverse.

E insistía en que ella se despidiera.

¿Por qué era tan necio? No lo comprendía. No entendería por qué diablos ese sentimiento lo carcomía a tal punto de hacerlo esperarla.

Sin aliento, ella se detuvo frente a él. Respiró agitadamente mientras Severus observaba su pecho subir y bajar ante su frenética respiración y aquello, le hacía rememorar tantas cosas distintas.

En ese momento sí era un viejo tonto, imaginándose su cama en solitario. Sin ella.

— ¡Creí que ella nunca se iría! Tiene que haber una forma de que se quede. Estoy segura de que...

Pero él había negado con la cabeza y ella había dejado de hablar.

— Dudo que alguien como Albus Dumbledore, crea que yo haya hecho semejante cosa. Pero para conformar a la alarmista de Minerva McGonagall y para no enfrentarme en directo con los padres de su amiga o debo decir, enemiga, cree que es mejor que me vaya. Si me quedara, las cosas podrían empeorar. Quién sabe a qué niveles su amiga es capaz de llegar y sí, soy fuerte para resistirme, pero pueden entrar en juego otros factores. venenos, pócimas, hechizos.

— Y le tiene miedo a alguien como Ginny, pero no le teme a Lucius Malfoy.

— No dije que le temiera. Pero es mejor para ella. Lo que sea que la motiva, la envenenará muy pronto y si no está el objetivo de su odio, quizá termine cambiando. Granger, quizá regrese a ser lo que era antes.

Hermione dudaba que eso fuera posible. Y a no ser que le diera una muy buena razón para su comportamiento; su amistad estaba terminada.

— Es mucho más probable que usted nos diera cincuenta puntos por alguna tarea o razón, que eso.

— Espere y verá, supongo.

¿Qué significaba eso?

— ¿Significa que...?

— Sí. Es probable que no pueda regresar. Es probable que lo haga, pero va a tener que esperar. Lo único que sí puedo asegurarle mientras esté fuera, es que por ley sigo siendo su esposo y bueno, esto no puede prohibirme intervenir. Supongo que Lucius Malfoy me dará muchas razones para hacerlo. Tenga cuidado con Draco. Si para este momento en el que hablamos ya Lucius dejó a su esposa y se ha enterado de esto, es probable que ambos sean un ente con el que resulte muy complicado de lidiar.

Hermione asintió con un suspiro. Esperaba que aunque fuese una oración de dos palabras, convenciera a alguien de que Severus Snape no tenía la culpa. Y sin embargo, parecía estar atada de manos y piernas.

Porque tampoco podía ir con él.

— Supongo que huir con usted, también es una pésima idea. ¿Cierto?

— Me gustaría decirle que es una buena idea, pero me temo que no. No debe dejar la escuela. Es el único lugar seguro que puedo proporcionarle.

¿Que podía?

— Disculpe ¿qué dijo?

— Es mejor que se quede. Además, debe terminar ese examen y debe terminar de graduarse y ser "libre". Y bueno, si Lucius se cruzara en su camino, hasta podría darle un poco de su propia medicina. Tengo prohibido incitar a matar, pero usted entiende.

Ella sonrió y caminó lentamente hasta estar nuevamente, a un palmo de él.

— Odio las despedidas.

— Y yo odio odio tener que despedirme de igual forma.

— ¿Ni siquiera de mí, profesor?

— También de usted. Porque cuando me despido de usted, me doy cuenta de que tengo razones para volver. Y detesto tener que despedirme y preguntarme cómo conseguiré regresar.

— Es muy amable. Aún explicándose, es muy amable.

Hermione sostuvo su rostro con una de sus manos y se inclinó para besarlo. Tal cual lo había hecho antes y bien, como en realidad esperaba hacerlo en cuanto regresara.

Y para su "sorpresa", Severus no había puesto resistencia. Más bien gracias a él, el beso se había tornado fogoso. Se había tornado apasionado de un momento a otro.

— ¿Cuándo aprenderá a decir que va a extrañarme sin tener que poner miles de palabras de por medio?— susurró Hermione dentro de sus labios y Snape inspiró.

— Viejos hábitos que nunca mueren.

Y Hermione había sonreído mientras lo veía partir. Una mota negra en un verde pasto que se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche.

Para sentirse absorbida. Disuelta dentro de ella. Ahora que andaba por su cuenta.


	43. Chapter 43

Y este fic me llena la mente de ideas y no he podido hacer otra cosa, más que pensar en él.

Bueno, no se ustedes, pero ocurre muy seguido :).

* * *

Snape se encontraba sentado en una vieja silla de aquella casa en la que residía y que parecía que terminaría derrumbándose en cualquier momento. Spinner's end. Frente a él, en otra vieja silla, se encontraba Albus Dumbledore. Severus lo observaba con una concentración tal, que nada parecía distraerlo. Estaba seguro de que si Voldemort decidía detenerse a su lado y gritar en su oído, él no se daría cuenta de ello.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra ella?

Había pasado al menos dos días. Dos días desde que se había ido. Desde aquel día en que había abandonado el castillo.

— Está bien. Aunque ha estado muy sola últimamente. Está todo el día en tu despacho o en la biblioteca, bajo un libro o una revista. Debo decir que me causa cierta tristeza, verla de esa manera. Tú eras su única compañía, Severus.

Sí, incluso a él le causaba tristeza porque... ¿qué cosa? Incluso a él le causaba tristeza puesto que...¿por qué no podía decirlo? ¿Por qué permanecía en silencio? ¿Por qué luchaba contra las palabras?

Suspiró pesadamente.

— Creo que ella te extraña, Severus.— dijo mirando a su joven profesor— Y creo que tú también la extrañas a ella.

¿Por qué él suponía algo así? Le había dicho que la había besado, pero eso no significaba algo que justificara lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿O sí? ¿Acaso él era el único que pensaba que un "beso" no significaba "amor"? No siempre resultaba así.

Podía en ese preciso momento, besar a Bellatrix Lestrange y no sentir algo por ella.

¿Y quién podría? Solo alguien como Rodolphus Lestrange.

— ¿Severus?

— ¿Qué? ¿Albus?

— Te pregunté si extrañas a Hermione Granger.

Despegó los labios, pero su lengua se enredó a último momento. Albus Dumbledore arqueó sus pobladas cejas de hebras canosas y sonrió. Lo que fuera que ese gesto hubiese dicho, había bastado para él como una respuesta.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando sus manos en sus muslos para levantarse. Ladeó la cabeza para observar a su joven "ahijado", que permanecía sentado y con las palabras aún en sus labios.

Ya sabía lo que iba a decirle en cuanto pudiera. Algún día.

Que la amaba. Y que quizá algo más que un "beso", había ocurrido entre ambos. Y no podía juzgarlo. ¿Quién era él para juzgar al amor?

— Le diré que estás bien. Sé que me preguntará o eso espero, creo. ¿Quieres que le de algún mensaje, Severus?

Meditó. Había estado apretando un trozo de pergamino, mientras estaba sentado allí. Le había tomado toda la noche y parte de la mañana de ese día, escribir algo decente. Era su primera carta y aún así, se sentía abochornado de tener que dársela.

No esperaba que Albus la leyera, pero seguía siendo bochornoso.

— Creo que me llevaré eso. Hace mucho rato que lo tienes entre tus manos, ya debe estar ilegible. Pero nada que no se pueda solucionar.

Y seguía sin entender cómo lo sabía. Pero en cierta forma resultaba gratificante que Albus Dumbledore lo supiera todo.

— Buena suerte, Severus. Espero que pueda volver a verte pronto. Mientras, me gustaría que investigaras qué trama tu viejo amigo Lucius Malfoy.

— Dudo que una vez fuera del camino, quiera que esté encima de él. Menos husmeando y haciéndole pregunta tras pregunta.

Albus sonrió suavemente, mirando el pergamino que Severus había sellado perfectamente para que solo Hermione pudiera abrirlo. Resultaba una estupidez puesto que cualquiera con magia podía abrirlo.

— Es por su seguridad. Si queremos que esté segura, que incluso tú mismo estés seguro, tenemos que hacer las preguntas pertinentes.

Y con aquellas palabras, había desaparecido y Snape había vuelto a su postura original. Con sus brazos y su cabeza apoyados sobre el viejo marco de una igual de vieja ventana y mirando el paisaje frente a él. Hileras e hileras de casas.

Un paisaje nada alentador.

Y mientras miraba luces, pequeños focos distantes entre ventanas y puertas, había cerrado sus ojos. Se había quedado dormido junto a la ventana.

Cada vez que tocaba un mueble o su cama, sentía rechazo. Sentía que no podía dejar de recordar. Qué idiota resultaba ser, que una sola noche terminara de cambiar todo un carácter forjado durante años. Y entonces mientras dormía, había tenido ese sueño una y otra vez.

Aquel recurrente sueño donde Hermione iba a reunirse con él. En aquella vieja y polvorienta cama que tanto detestaba.

Ella le habría dado una razón para usarla. Para que le tuviera aprecio a algo más que un par de palos y un colchón para dormir.

Y al menos, Albus no regresaba con las manos vacías. Hermione estaba sentada en la cama de aquel despacho frío y húmedo, en lo más bajo de aquel enorme castillo. Bajo sus imponentes paredes, yacía un pequeño hoyo al que ella ya llamaba: "casa".

— ¿Hermione? ¿Sigues aquí dentro?

La voz de Albus Dumbledore había retumbado en sus oídos y ella, tratando de dormir, había alzado la cabeza para desobstruirse un oído y escuchar mejor.

Sí. Era Albus Dumbledore. Se trataba de él. Inspiró apartando las cobijas de su cuerpo, lo más rápido que pudo. Con una sonrisa suave, caminó hasta el despacho y observó al anciano hombre parado frente a ella.

— Te traigo noticias. Le di tu carta y hoy fui a verlo. Traje una para ti. Está bastante bien.

Hermione respiró lentamente. Bueno, al menos uno de ellos estaba bien. Aunque no sabía a qué se refería con "bastante bien".

— Él no me...

— ¡Oh! Olvidé hablarte de eso. Con "bastante bien" me refiero a físicamente. Al menos está vivo, para nuestra fortuna. Pero creo que emocionalmente no está bien. Y sí, creo que él "te" extraña como tú imagino lo extrañas.— respiró ligeramente, como un suave soplido y sonrió nuevamente— cosas de un viejo como yo, que se olvidan. Pero te dejaré para que abras su carta y la leas en privado. Las cosas personales suelen llamar mi atención pero a las personas y a mí, nos gusta la privacidad.

Se echó a reír mientras el director se iba tarareando una tonada algo dispareja. Miró el sobre con ciertas ansias y por un momento, dudó en abrirlo.

Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que se habían dirigido la palabra. Ella esperaba por su carta y supuso que él esperaba lo mismo. Como fuera al menos ya ambos tenían noticias del otro.

Hermione estaba decidida a abrirla. Severus no.

Esperaba no tener que extrañarla más. Y ver una carta de ella, quizá podía remover esos sentimientos que lo anclaban a Hogwarts.

Aparte de una ley contractual insulsa.

Rasgó el papel luego de decir un viejo conjuro muy útil para abrir ese tipo de correspondencia hechizada y sus ojos se posaron en el encabezado.

Su letra, le gustaba como él escribía su nombre.

_"Hermione Granger"_

En letra cursiva un tanto apretada, pero le parecía tan particular. A su manera. Como apretada era su vida entre distintos puntos de vista y bandos varios.

_"No tengo mucho que decir. Bueno, anoche no pude dormir. Creo que experimenté lo mismo que tú. Sueños y pesadillas suicidas". "Terminé dormido junto a la ventana y cuando el sol dio directamente contra mi rostro, mi cabeza y mis ojos ardían como si estuvieran bajo enormes brasas ardientes"_

Hasta escribiendo, tenía que adornar un simple mal momento.

_"Lucius imagino, no ha aparecido aún. No. Él siempre espera hacer una gala triunfal. Una entrada magnífica que deje a todos sorprendidos. Debe estar riendo a mandíbula batiente, sobre este asunto"._

_"Pero para su mala suerte, sigo siendo su esposo"._

_"Espero que esté mejor. Que coma debidamente y que esté durmiendo. Y espero no encontrar desastres en el baño o en la habitación. Voy a volver. En algún momento."_

Sonrió y asintió. Convencida de ello.

_"No sé como decirlo. Supongo que espera leer "la amo, la necesito y la extraño". No soy de escribir ese tipo de cosas. No era de sentirlas...entonces... y ahora... ahora puedo al menos escribir que ciertamente, la amo. Eso lo puede leer. Sé que me he contradicho, pero es muy complicado. Y bien, creo que a veces, su compañía era muy buena. Seguro estará mirando el pergamino y preguntándose: "¿A veces?". De acuerdo, era bastante grata. Como sea, ya lo he dicho"._

¡Por Merlín! Qué hombre para decir dos cosas.

Y eso era lo más "relevante" de una carta de dos pergaminos. Tenía que quitarle esa maña.

— Sí, señor. Yo también lo extraño. Y creo que también lo amo.

— ¿Dónde está Granger, Albus?

— ¡Ah, Lucius! Ya me temía que habías tardado mucho en darte cuenta.


	44. Chapter 44

Ok...vamos a seguir. Mañana presento proyecto y estoy súper asustada, como no tienen idea. Les escribo lo más que pueda concentrarme y piro a estudiar y a prepararme. Saludos y besos para todos. Se les adora.

MariS.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy caminó sin mediar palabras entre su persona y Albus Dumbledore. Con una sonrisa escueta, respiró fuertemente y aquel sonido fue lo único que se escuchó dentro de aquel oscuro lugar que solían llamar: "mazmorras".

— La necesito. Ahora que Severus está fuera de Hogwarts, el ministerio me expresó su preocupación por Hermione Granger y sus pertenencias. Será mejor que me encargue de todo esto. Se lo dije a Snape al principio. Era mejor que yo tomara este asunto con mis propias manos y que él siguiera haciendo lo que sabe. Aunque ¡es una lástima en lo que se ha convertido! Tratando de violar jovencitas. ¡Es una pena para esta notable y antiquísima institución!

Lucius Malfoy sonrió haciendo una excesiva floritura con la mano, que Dumbledore no correspondió. Abrió la puerta del despacho y miró dentro. Hermione estaba sentada en la cama, leyendo un viejo y pesado libro. Al alzar la cabeza, su rostro de preocupación fue bastante notorio. Lucius dudó de entrar, pero al final dio un par de pasos dentro y con una sonrisa contrahecha, se dirigió a ella.

— Señorita Granger, si gustara acompañarme. Asuntos ministeriales a los que no debería ni puede negarse en absoluto.

Hermione no contestó y miró a Dumbledore con una expresión de confusión que terminó en una expresión de pánico al notar que el hombre se acercaba y pensaba sostener su brazo.

— Puedo caminar sola, gracias. ¿Y qué diablos necesitan de mí ahora? No vendrá a decirme que aprovechará la ausencia del profesor Snape, para disponer de lo que quieran como si yo fuera un objeto. ¿Cierto?

Lucius la observó con una expresión de sorpresa, demasiado fingida para su gusto.

— No puede decir algo que no ha sucedido. Podría decirse eso de alguien como Snape y en verdad lamento que haya llegado a esos extremos. Pobre señorita Weasley, sus padres estaban tan enfadados. Pero los comprendo. Si ella fuera mi única hija, yo...

— También la usaría para sus propósitos— se le escapó a Hermione y el hombre torció el gesto. Caminó hasta la puerta y con otro gesto exagerado de su mano, la abrió y señaló el exterior.

— Tenemos prisa. Como ve, señorita Granger, no tenemos su tiempo para perderlo.

Hermione respiró pesadamente, caminando hacia la salida y mirándolo con bastante terror. Trataba de mantenerse fuerte, adusta, pero sin Snape todo resultaba como escalar una enorme muralla y resbalar en cada escalón, cada paso que diera.

Claro. Como si las murallas tuvieran escalones.

Estaba loca.

Dumbledore respiró suavemente, mirando el cielo raso que se erguía frente a él en un enorme ventanal. ¿Y si...? Tal vez.

Hermione caminaba tras aquel hombre, mientras se detenía en las afueras de Hogwarts y observaba sus alrededores. Había sacado su varita dentro de lo que parecía ser una especie de bastón de ébano. Seguramente una pieza muy cara y muy innecesaria, que demostraba lo pedante que resultaba ser esa familia.

— Nos apareceremos. Si gusta tomar mi mano.

Ella negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa de sarcasmo, se dibujó en su rostro.

— Ya vimos ese curso y modestia aparte, pero soy muy buena para ello y en realidad, no necesito su ayuda. Gracias.

Lucius no contestó y en un parpadeó, ambos habían susurrado el mismo lugar.

Aquellas minas de "oro" literalmente, que contenían todos los años de trabajo de la comunidad mágica. Donde el pueblo depositaba su dinero y sus años de esperanzas en pequeños y redondos círculos de diferentes determinaciones.

Monedas, como fuera.

Al aparecer allí, le llamó la atención que no hubiese nadie para recibirlos. ¿De qué se trataba eso? Bueno, no podía precisarlo con detalle, puesto que el lugar estaba oscuro.

— ¿Y dónde están...?

— ¿Todos? ¡Oh, estarán ocupados trabajando. Qué se yo. Es lo que siempre hacen y es lo correcto, no deben descuidar sus puestos!

— Ni siquiera por alguien como usted, que es tan exquisito que tiene su propio séquito para que lo reciba.

Lucius pareció luchar consigo mismo para no sustraer su varita de su bastón, a Hermione no se le había escapado aquel detalle. Con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, pasó entre él y el camino que dirigía hacia el vagón que debía tomar para llegar hasta su cámara.

Sentía que se sentenciaba a sí misma; pero no tenía otra opción. Seguirle el juego.

Podía luchar con él, pero Lucius seguía siendo un mago tenebroso.

La mataría instantáneamente.

O tal vez no.

Se subió al vagón y Lucius hizo lo mismo. Sabía a dónde ir y seguía siendo extraño que no hubiese nadie operándolo. El mago dio unos suaves golpes al mismo y éste encendió su farol delantero, haciendo un chirrido molesto con sus ruedas sobre las vías.

El viaje había comenzado.

Nunca le había gustado. Sentía mareos mientras el vagón se movía y viajaba a una velocidad a la cuál, no podía ver el entorno.

En realidad, era una velocidad que movía sus intestinos y otras partes blandas, de lugar.

Todo daba vueltas.

Al llegar, el vagón frenó chocando con la defensa que impedía que continuara. Se imaginó que la magia que imprimía una persona normal y la que utilizaban allí, no era la misma.

Como fuera, ese había sido su peor viaje.

Se bajaron en silencio, Hermione miró a su alrededor. Solo había una débil luz amarilla y lo que parecía ser la entrada a su bóveda. En cuanto caminaron hasta detenerse frente a ese corredor, Hermione giró su rostro violentamente.

¡Allí no había nadie!

— ¡Eso no...! ¡Aquí no hay nadie! Me engañó. ¡Esto es una mentira y...!

Había dado un paso para moverse de vuelta al carrito, pero Lucius había sustraído su varita y la apuntaba, antes de que ella incluso pudiera hacer algo para defenderse.

— Ahora...entrarás en la bóveda, me darás ese maldito pedazo de papel que dice de quién demonios eres hija y yo tomaré lo que te pertenece. ¡Ahora mismo!

Hermione respiró pesadamente, con las manos en alto. No había tenido tiempo de sustraer su varita y Lucius le había tomado por sorpresa. Se dijo que nadie podría ayudarla y entonces todo lo que habían estado protegiendo, se iría al caño.

— No tengo mi llave.

Lucius se había introducido una mano en los bolsillos y le había arrojado una llave hasta sus manos. Hermione la admiró bajo la poca luz de aquel pasillo.

— Camine, Granger. No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para esperar por usted.

La joven no contestó, de todas formas no tenía cómo salvarse a través de palabras. Era pésima para eso. Y ya Snape se había ido porque ella no había podido serle útil.

Solo se había mantenido en silencio durante toda su despedida.

Se dio la vuelta, mirando por sobre su hombro para observar su varita y su expresión. Sus ojos parecían desorbitados y sudaba frío, mientras le apuntaba. Comenzó a caminar en silencio.

Estaba acabada entonces. Aunque Snape tuviera los papeles importantes. Si entraba y descubría que no había nada allí, la mataría sin remedio.

A cada paso que daba, la luz se hacía cada vez más débil. Se convertía en una pequeña vela, oscilando en una lámpara vieja que chirriaba ante el viento que la golpeaba con extrema dureza.

Respiró y trató de atender a su calma. Si se hacía la tonta, quizá podría sobrevivir. Quizá podía decir que Albus tenía esos importantes papeles y él la llevaría de vuelta al castillo, y entonces algo se le ocurriría.

Sus pasos hacían eco ante aquel silencio sepulcral. Mientras se acercaban, parecía que algo bloqueaba la puerta. Algo...negro.

Una especie de...¿sombra?

¿Había algo o alguien más?

Por un momento, su corazón se iluminó y se llenó de ideas necias sobre qué podía ser aquello. Pero tenía que dejar de ilusionarse y convencerse de que...

Un momento...

— ¿Ibas a alguna parte, Lucius?

Su corazón dio un brinco hasta su garganta, al ver su rostro y su varita en alto. Una expresión de satisfacción momentánea, cruzó su rostro.

Severus Snape estaba siempre en el momento oportuno.

— ¿Estás herida?

Negó con la cabeza y Lucius pareció desencajado. Hermione estaba en medio de ambos hombres, armados y a punto de tener un duelo.

¿Qué debía hacer?

— Ven hasta aquí.— dijo Snape, pero Lucius no parecía estar en acuerdo con él. Negó con la cabeza y su varita soltó algunas chispas.

— Si intentas algo, Snape, la asesinaré frente a tus ojos y entonces ya no podrás salvar a tu querida Granger. Hiciste muy bien en intentar revolcarte con la chica Weasley. Granger está tan ofendida. Ella cree que tú no la "amas".

Severus negó con la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo irónicamente. Eso parecía irritar a su compañero de "luchas" en el bando contrario.

— Creo que no hubiera podido ofrecerle lo que tú seguramente ya le ofreciste a la pobre chica. ¿No ves que es una niña, Malfoy? Lo que sea que le hayas dado, lo doblaría con tal de apartarla de tus sucias manos.

— ¡Oh, tu nobleza me conmueve! Pero fue a ti a quien vieron revolcándote, no a mí. Y si me disculpas, tenemos asuntos que atender.

— No. Ella no se moverá y tú volverás por donde viniste. Si eres un pobre sangre sucia, nada podrás remediar tratando de robarte su identidad. ¡Oh, el señor tenebroso amará enterarse de esto!

Lucius soltó un gruñido y su varita arrojó el primer conjuro. Hermione oportunamente se había arrojado al suelo y este había pasado sobre su cabeza. Severus Snape había retenido en su varita y direccionado el conjuro hacia su oponente. Hermione se arrastró en el suelo, hasta detenerse a una distancia prudente. Tras Snape. Había colocado su mano sobre su hombro, mientras el hombre le servía en una especie de escudo humano.

— Muy pronto, Severus. Muy pronto todos verán lo peligroso que eres.

Snape sonrió ligeramente y su varita parecía cargada con el conjuro más poderoso que jamás le había visto. Lucius había mirado la punta de su varita, con mucha sorpresa y en cuanto este dio con él, cayó estrepitosamente al suelo. Severus había guardado su varita en uno de sus bolsillos y respiraba luego de aquel combate. Mirándolo en silencio.

Igual Hermione.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo algún tipo de daño?

— Ninguno y...¡wow! Tiene que enseñarme eso.— dijo ella con una sonrisa suave, mientras respiraba a causa del impacto.

— En algún momento.

Se había dado la vuelta y la miraba en silencio. Había colocado sus manos sobre sus hombros y con una inspiración profunda, simplemente la había abrazado.

Esos eran los momentos incómodos con Snape. Que no era de abrazar a las personas.

Pero igualmente le había correspondido el gesto.

— ¿Cómo...Cómo supo que yo?

— El viento te trae muchos mensajes. Y Dumbledore también.

— ¡Entonces puede volver al castillo!

Snape negó con la cabeza y la emoción de verlo, se había desvanecido por completo. Pero sin embargo, parecían haber más sorpresas en ello.

— Puedo volver bajo ciertas condiciones, aunque no sabría si aceptarlo. No podría enseñar, no volvería a ser el jefe de Slytherin y tendría que vivir muchos pisos arriba de usted.

— Ti.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Puede decir: "de ti". Debería dejar la formalidad.

— No seas tonta. Guardo las apariencias con Malfoy.

— Pero él ahora no puede oírnos. Creo que estará inconsciente por un rato.

Snape no había contestado y había esbozado una sonrisa suave. Ella lo había mirado con curiosidad y entonces, supo qué le daba tanta gracia.

Esos momentos donde Snape hacía cosas así. Besar, abrazar...

Donde no era él propiamente. Y en un beso abrupto, se lo estaba demostrando. Un abrazo abrupto y un beso profundo que realmente parecía dispuesto a absorberla.

— Me encantaría que...volviera...estoy un poco sola.

— Tú y tus condenados libros.

— Son mis únicos amigos y...creo que se despertará y deberíamos irnos.

— A sus órdenes.

_"A sus órdenes"._

Eso le había causado tanta gracia.

* * *

Bueno mis nenis, espero les gustara. Voldemort entra en acción en el siguiente y habrá muchas más de mis tonterías. Por ahora me voy a estudiar y a no dormir hasta que presente eso y pase :S.

Saludos y besos. Se les amadora :).


	45. Chapter 45

Bueno, semana larga y veamos hasta dónde puedo llegar acá. Saludos y besos.

MariS.

* * *

Severus Snape despertó aquella mañana, con los insistentes rayos del sol, sobre su rostro. Por aquella razón, detestaba dormir en lugares tan altos. Pero, aquella noche...

Aquella noche había aceptado quedarse en Hogwarts, por ella.

Ella era la única en ese preciso momento, capaz de rogárselo. Vivía junto a Sybill Trelawney, y tener que encontrársela todas las noches en las que subía para "descansar", no le apetecía en absoluto. Pero todo era porque Hermione estuviera a salvo.

¿O era otra cosa?

¿Por qué no dejaba de preguntarse eso?

Aparte del insistente sol en su rostro, algo más lo despertaba de sus ensoñaciones vagas. Parpadeó un par de veces para mirar y se dio cuenta de que una jovencita apoyaba sus brazos en su pecho, bajo la cama. Lo miraba con una sonrisa, mientras su barbilla reposaba sobre sus brazos y ella alzaba la mirada.

Cierto. Granger.

¿No resultaba peligroso que estuviera allí arriba?

— Sybill Trelawney fue la única en verme y creo que estaba dormida o tenía sonambulismo. Hablaba mientras caminaba hasta su despacho. Estaba contando las cuentas de su estrafalario collar.

Sonrió ante eso. ¡Vaya mujer loca, con la que tenía que convivir! Algunas veces, a media noche, había tocado la puerta de su despacho, para hablarle de sueños raros que había tenido con él. La mayoría terminaban en una muerte trágica.

Aunque no lo dudaba.

— Gracias por quedarte— escuchó, mientras ella apartaba sus brazos y recostaba su cabeza allí, sobre su pálido pecho.

— Admito que comer "gratis" y estar protegido bajo estas cuantas sean, paredes, sonaba muy tentador.— dijo y Hermione sonrió.— deberías regresar al despacho. Si Albus no te viera abajo. O incluso la misma Minerva.

Hermione suspiró rodando en la cama, enredándose entre las sábanas, divertida.

— No importa. Ayer casi me matan y ¡me he divertido con su expresión al verte aparecer en el medio del pasillo, a mi lado!

— Aún recuerdo su voz: "¡Albus! ¿Qué hace ese hombre aquí dentro? ¿No es suficiente con el trauma que le ha causado a Ginevra Weasley?"

Hermione rió estridentemente mientras Snape miraba en dirección al lejano tejado. Se llevó las manos al pecho y las entrelazó con una inspiración honda.

— Y Albus dijo uno de sus épicos: "Inocente hasta demostrar lo contrario. Además, Granger estaba en peligro y él le ha salvado la vida. ¿No es suficiente prueba de que ha cambiado?"

— ¡Minerva se quedó con la palabra en la boca y Ginny de la misma forma en cuanto lo vio en la cena! No fue agradable, cierto, pero al menos no tuviste que irte.

Snape bajó la vista hacia sus acaramelados ojos, que lo miraban con una expresión de felicidad que no podían ocultar. Sonrió cerrando los ojos y Hermione frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué?

— Me gustaría saber, en qué parte de esta absurda historia que parece escrita por un niño de cuatro años, se suscitó todo esto.

— ¿Se suscitó que? _A ver, de forma clara que no entiendo_.

— Que usted me ame y yo...yo la ame.

Eventualmente ella se hacía la misma pregunta. Más bien, eventualmente ella se haría la misma pregunta. Pero no quería pensar en eso precisamente. Quería disfrutarlo.

Sin duda que era su romance menos pensado y era mejor disfrutarlo que buscarle las aristas y encontrarle defectos. Se había dejado llevar y prefería seguir haciéndolo.

— Prefiero que la razón quede en el anonimato.— le contestó y Snape se mantuvo en silencio, mientras ella se levantaba de la cama. No habían tenido relaciones luego de la "primera vez" y aquello no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza.

El cómo y los cuando, habían llegado a semejante conclusión.

— ¿Cómo habrá despertado Lucius Malfoy, luego de estar inconsciente en ese frío suelo durante horas? Supongo que debe estarse rascando la parte posterior de la cabeza y gruñendo las palabras.

Y Severus pensaba lo mismo mientras estaba detenido frente a la puerta y pensaba enfrentarse al día. ¿Qué estupidez le deparaba el mundo, desde que abriera aquella vieja puerta?

No quería imaginárselo. Respiró pesadamente y se encogió de hombros, mientras le abría paso y luego, salía detrás de ella. Caminaba naturalmente, bajando los escalones. No muchos estudiantes subían hasta aquellas aulas y aquel que los viera, pensaría que provenían de alguna aula de los pisos inferiores. No necesitaba fingir mucho.

En el tercer piso intentaba guardar las apariencias. Hermione caminaba mucho más abajo y él, le seguía los pasos mucho más atrás.

Resultaba divertido de mirar.

— Y supongo que apenas tenga oportunidad, ya regresará y nos hará la vida de cuadritos.

— Supongo que sí.— contestó Snape a lo lejos y un par de jóvenes provenientes de Gryffindor, lo miraron de mala gana.

Su reputación lo precedía, pero trataba de hacer caso omiso a la cuestión. Había escuchado de algunas chicas, durante la cena, que le preguntaban a Hermione el por qué no huía de él. Atemorizada.

No tenía por qué. Más bien y por razones que no comprendía, solo quería correr hasta sus brazos y quedarse entre ellos por un buen rato.

Muchas horas.

El gran comedor estaba abarrotado de estudiantes y Minerva ya estaba en su lugar. Su mirada se posaba sobre cada una de las sillas de la mesa Gryffindor. Pero Hermione no estaba allí.

Se detuvo en el pasillo frente a la puerta y Snape hizo lo mismo, preguntándose qué diantres sucedería mientras caminaba hacia adentro.

Quizá se pisaría las faldas de su túnica y caería estrepitosamente, como un idiota. Quizá Minerva sacaría su varita y lo hechizaría allí mismo.

Estaba consciente que al entrar, todas las miradas y susurros, se posaban y eran hacia él.

Hermione pensaba seguirle el paso, demostrar que no le temía y que estaba entera pese a que Minerva no dejara de gritar como un cerdo, que ella estaba en peligro y que en manos de Snape, ella iba a morir sin remedio.

Al entrar, Harry fue el primero en abordarla. Se sorprendió de que así fuera y de que éste la mirara a los ojos, luego de considerar repulsiva su actitud y sus acciones de igual forma.

— Hermione, tenemos que hablar. Ahora mismo, en privado.

— No tengo tiempo. Como verás, tengo que desayunar y tengo prisa. Tengo que asistir a clases y ya no quiero hablar del asunto. Porque sé que a eso has venido. Seguramente Ginny fue a llorarte sobre lo sucedido y cómo Snape regresó al castillo.

— Lo hace para protegerte y sin embargo tú continúas haciendo lo que te place. Me temo que entonces tendremos que tomar cartas en el asunto. De ahora en más, por pedido de la profesora Minerva, te seguiremos los pasos y te cuidaremos de Snape.

Hermione había explotado con lo que había escuchado.

— ¿Es que acaso, esa mujer se volvió loca? ¡No soy una niña indefensa y puedes decírselo a la profesora McGonagall! ¡Que deje de meterse donde no la llaman. Que estoy bastante bien y que no necesito de sus cuidados. Que cuando sea necesario, entonces quizá le escriba una carta o se lo comunique cuando ella decida escucharme y dejarme hablar!

Harry había dejado de hablar súbitamente y aquel silencio, le dijo a Hermione, que no eran los únicos que habían escuchado aquello. La expresión de aquella mujer, no pasaba del enfado y Snape parecía ser el único divertido con el momento. Albus mantenía una expresión seria en su semblante, mientras el profesor de pociones trataba de no sonreír enfrente de aquella mujer.

Que parecía a punto de estallar.

Bueno, ya la había oído al menos y no tenía que repetírselo. Tanto ella como Ginny, comenzaban a convertirse en moscos repelentes. Sabía que Minerva McGonagall quería ayudar, pero la volvía loca.

Al salir, Severus parecía ser el único contento. Los estudiantes la miraban con rabia.

Y contento era mucho decir, hablando de Snape.

— Se ha ganado un punto conmigo, señorita Granger. Lo añadiría a su reloj, pero resultaría extraño. ¿No es cierto? Bienvenida a lo que pienso sobre Minerva McGonagall, de vez en cuando.

Pues sí.

La volvía loca.


	46. Chapter 46

Me tardé muchísimo, pero tuve demás de problemas. Así que aquí vamos de nuevo. Editado el anterior y este veamos cómo queda. Saludos y besos.

MariS.

* * *

Luego de aquel incidente en el comedor, Minerva parecía dispuesta a reñir con ella por cualquier minúsculo detalle. Hermione seguía durmiendo en el despacho de Snape y al profesor no solía vérsele más por los pasillos. Ya que estaba prohibido, Severus guardaba las distancias y el respeto por las normas. Albus continuaba sus visitas regulares y cada vez más, lo veía de forma muy evidente. Muy clara.

Para Snape, estar dentro de aquella torre y sin embargo no poderse "ver" con Hermione, era como estar en aquella vieja y mohosa vivienda, separado de ella por kilómetros.

— Está dormida ahora. Toqué pero nadie contestó, a no ser que haya salido del despacho. Luna, me parece, es su nueva "amiga". Siempre están juntas. Me alegro de que eso haya cambiado y ella tenga un estímulo positivo. Ha estado teniendo problemas y supongo que Minerva lo habrá notado, luego de lo sucedido en el comedor. Pero la puedo entender. Minerva es una mujer muy estricta y a veces se le olvida que el amor también tiene magia propia y es capaz de salvar vidas y de generar una poderosa fuerza.

Severus odiaba cómo sonaba Albus, cuando trataba de enfatizar un punto. Bien, Minerva era estricta. No necesitaba el lujo de detalles ni tampoco, escuchar aquellas cursilerías de por medio.

Pero si apreciaba a Albus, apreciaba lo que traía consigo. Y de hecho, aquel anciano que le sonreía, era lo "único" que tenía.

Y ahora, Hermione.

Lo apreciaba sin duda alguna.

— Me alegro, supongo. Quiero decir, ha estado muy renegada y ella...Hermione no merece un trato así. Y ahora con Minerva pisándole los talones, para descubrir "qué tramo", no debe ser sencillo.

— No. No lo es, pero ella es una joven fuerte. Jamás vi algo así, solo mi...hermana. Ella era una jovencita valerosa. Ambas tienen ciertos parecidos. Ciertos símiles.

Snape asintió con un dejo de fastidio. Odiaba recordar cosas. ¡Oh sí que tenía malos recuerdos en su cabeza! Mientras asentía, Albus sonrió suavemente.

— Lo sé, sé que mis charlas no son tan animosas como las que sueles sostener con Hermione.

Aquello que él llamaba "animosas", seguro estaba refiriéndose a besos y caricias. No era de esa forma. No perdía el control con solo verla.

No..._demasiado_.

— No sé a qué te refieres con eso. Simplemente intercambiamos opiniones— dijo, mientras estaba sentado junto a la ventana. Se inclinó hacia el otro lado, para tomar una vieja copa que contenía caramelos envueltos en papeles de brillantes colores— ¿Los quieres? Sybill Trelawney los dejó esta mañana y sabes que no como ni bebo, nada de esa loca mujer.

— No la llames de esa forma, Severus. Tienes que entender que tiene sus costumbres. Además ella es un elemento muy útil en este castillo.

— Sí. Si te gusta que te recuerden todos los días, cómo y cuándo morirás. Muy útil.

— Mantiene la perspectiva de las cosas bonitas, con tanto pesimismo y entonces, entendemos qué debemos cambiar para que nuestra vida sea mejor.

— Estoy seguro de que tú eres el único que lo ve así.

El director sonrió una vez más, levantándose de la silla en la que había estado sentado, un cuarto de hora. Ambos habían conversado lo suficiente como para que Snape pensara pasar el resto del día, en silencio. Y sin embargo, eso lo mantenía "motivado". Hermione intentaba visitarlo, pero no permanecía mucho tiempo para evitar que alguien entrara súbitamente en la torre y terminara delatándola.

No temía que la castigaran, pero desde que había decidido ser honesta y abierta con sus compañeros y maestros, algunos no lo habían tomado como esperaba.

Albus ya había abierto la puerta cuando ella estaba parada allí y pensaba llamar a la misma. Al verlo, desvió la mirada y su voz se perdió en los confines de su garganta.

— ¡Oh, lo siento...yo no quise! Puedo volver más tarde o tal vez no vuelvo y...

— Descuida, Hermione. Ya terminamos. Pero trata de no marearlo mucho, ya casi no me presta atención.

Hermione sonrió ligeramente confundida, sonrojada, mirando a Snape. El hombre se encogió de hombros, negando con la cabeza mientras que Albus salía, tarareando otra vieja canción y ligeramente dispar en los tiempos, que la hacían sonar como si un viejo vinilo estuviera rayado y brincara en el tocadisco.

— ¡Encontré algo que nos puede ayudar, con Luna, en la biblioteca! Ella me preguntaba para qué lo quería, pero no supe qué decirle. Le dije que lo necesitaba para una tarea y luego me preguntó para qué tarea. Entonces le dije que lo necesitaba para una que ella no cursaba y luego...

Snape alzó una mano, pidiéndole que se detuviera, sosteniéndose la cabeza con la otra. La emocionada Hermione, dejó de hablar y suspiró en un respiro.

— Lo siento. En fin, lo encontramos en un viejo libro. Un registro desactualizado de nacidos y no nacidos. Aquí dice que un niño hijo de padre mago y madre no maga, desapareció misteriosamente. Por más que lo intentaron, nunca lo hallaron. Creen que alguien lo secuestró.

— ¿Y por qué crees que esa historia coincide con Lucius Malfoy?

— Podría servirnos de guía. No digo que lo sea, pero simplemente podría "ser". Suceder. Al ser secuestrado o que él haya huido, pudo encontrarse con su familia. Por una razón que no entiendo, convertirse en el heredero y borrar todo rastro de su pasado como "sangre sucia". Aunque odio esa expresión.

Sonrió ante lo que acababa de decir y ella de igual forma, respirando agitadamente luego de toda la información que había soltado de forma violenta y casi sin contemplación a posibles errores.

Esperaba que ese niño, fuese Lucius y su problema estaba resuelto.

— Supongamos que estás en lo cierto y ese niño, sea él. ¿No tendría que haberse cambiado el nombre?

— Quizá sus padres lo cambiaron. Aquí aparece, pero está borroso y no se puede entender.

— Eso se puede resolver. Aunque me temo que Lucius olvidó que los registros de la escuela tienen más de lo que parece.

— No podría ni pudo hacer algo en contra. Albus nunca le permitiría entrar aquí, profesor Snape.

— Lo sé. Solo jugaba con las posibilidades.

Snape respiró ligeramente, como si aquella información hubiese sido vital para el movimiento de sus pulmones. Estiró una mano, sacándola de las largas mangas de su túnica y con ella, acarició el rostro de Hermione. La investigación era su fuerte.

Él no hubiera podido hacerlo.

— Bien hecho, Hermione.

— Muchas gracias, profesor Snape.

Permaneció en silencio por unos instantes, debatiéndose si continuar hablando o entonces, imaginarse una versión femenina de Albus, sentada en la silla que antes él había ocupado y diciéndole cháchara ocasional y sin sentido.

No. Mejor era la acción.

Y antes de que pudiera tomar esa idea, ya ella la había procesado.

Se había inclinado ligeramente, mientras él estaba sentado de regreso en la silla, para que sus labios se tocaran. Un roce sencillo, nada exagerado. Desde su ángulo, Hermione no tenía que pararse de puntas. Era considerablemente alto, pero no mucho. Y aún así, a veces, ella no lo alcanzaba.

Allí sí.

— Muchas gracias, señor.


	47. Chapter 47

Me alegro de que el pasado les gustara. Tengo problemas con el hígado (mierda tengo más problemas que Mario Bross en un videojuego) y entonces no me ando sintiendo bien y me han estado quedando mal. Espero que este les guste. Saludos y besos.

MariS.

* * *

Hermione para cuando tuvo idea de lo siguiente, estaba allí. Dormida en aquella cama dentro de la torre. Se iba, ya era muy tarde para haberse quedado, pero el sueño al final la había vencido y Snape no se imaginaba a sí mismo, bajando las escaleras con su cuerpo entre sus brazos y esperando que alguien lo delatara. Correrían tras Minerva, para explicarle que la había asesinado y bajaba las escaleras con su cuerpo muerto, para enterrarlo en los jardines que Hagrid solía cuidar.

Negó con la cabeza por su enorme imaginación y bajó la vista hacia ella. Era la madrugada, pero había aún un poco de luz de luna y podía mirarla. Sus brazos estaban apoyados en su pecho y su cabeza reposaba allí. Estaba totalmente rendida por el cansancio. Se inclinó hacia adelante, solo un poco, para obligarla a cambiar de postura por una más cómoda para ella. En cuanto lo hizo, escuchó el quejido que había hecho.

Sí. Su cuello debía arderle de tan mal dormir.

— Tonta. Si es tu culpa.— le susurró, mientras ella abandonaba su pecho y se daba la vuelta, girando en la cama. Respiró entonces y colocó sus manos sobre su pecho, para mirar en dirección al tejado.

Si ella tenía razón, entonces solo tenían que encarar a Lucius y "explicarle" todo lo que habían descubierto y su motivo para hacerse el tonto y tratar de asesinarla o simplemente robar una herencia que no le pertenecía. Si tenía tanto dinero como siempre escuchaba de parte de Draco malfoy, ¿por qué necesitaba robar la herencia de Hermione y tratar de usarla?

Ella no iba a delatarlo. ¿O sí? Además, haber encontrado la información en Hogwarts, ya resultaba demasiado sencillo y comenzaba a dudar del asunto.

Pero estaba seguro de que Hermione hacía todo su esfuerzo por servir a la causa, además de quitárselo de encima. Y eso lo apreciaba. Y bien, Dumbledore tenía razón en un punto.

Hermione lo "mareaba". Lo confundía de formas tan estúpidas, que le daba mucha vergüenza tener que explicarse y escuchar a alguien decir que resultaba un viejo bajo las faldas de una jovencita.

Pero desde que estaba casado a la fuerza con Hermione o como lo quisieran llamar, había descubierto muchas cosas clichés tal vez, que le hacían entablar una relación con ella.

Como fuera, dejó de pensar cuando escuchó una especie de murmullo. Alguien estaba afuera de su puerta y parecía hablar. ¿A esas horas? Apartó las sábanas con mucho cuidado de evitar despertar a Hermione y con una respiración pesada y un dejo de fastidio, tomó su varita y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Ni dormir podía, sin que alguien lo fastidiara de vez en cuando. Ni en las mazmorras, ni en la torre. Colocó su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y lentamente fue girándolo hasta que la misma se abrió con un pequeño chirrido molesto. Miró hacia afuera. Sybill estaba parada en un rincón oscuro. O creía que era ella por su largo y despeinado cabello y las cuentas que hacían ruido mientras movía las muñecas.

Parecía soñar o hablar con alguien. Tal vez con un "algo" que Snape no estaba animado en descubrir. Caminó lentamente hacia ella, quien le ofrecía su espalda.

Comenzaba a resultar aterrador desde su punto de vista.

— Profesora Trelawney.— susurró Snape tentativamente, pero la mujer no contestó de forma inmediata. En vez de ello, simplemente comenzó a darse la vuelta. Lentamente.

Severus preparó su varita para cualquier eventualidad. Y mientras esperaba un enemigo desconocido, lo único que pudo hacer fue sorprenderse. La mujer tenía la boca abierta como si se tratara de un enorme pez. Parecía hipnotizada. Como si se tratara de un imperius.

Con ella no podía saberse si soñaba o la habían embrujado.

Había caminado a zancadas hasta él y había sostenido sus brazos como unas viejas pinzas. Parecía que estaba a punto de decirle algo y eso hizo en una especie de gemido.

— ¡Sangre! Torrentes de sangre, torrentes de sangre corriendo a mis pies ¡mis pies! ¡quema! ¡quema como carbones en brasas! ¡Torrentes de sangre del cuerpo de una mujer en el suelo!

La fuerza con la que imprimía aquellas palabras, terminó por hacerlo caer en el suelo, mientras la mujer lo miraba estando de pie y continuaba gritándole.

_"¡Sangre! ¡Asesino!"_

Pero él no había matado a nadie.

— En este momento me encantaría oír a Albus diciendo que esta mujer no está loca.— dijo, intentando ponerse de pie trabajosamente. Sybill continuaba gimoteando y sus cuentas hacían eco en aquel silencio. De pronto la mujer había cerrado los ojos, suprimiendo un largo escalofrío y simplemente había perdido el conocimiento. Severus se vio en la obligación de sostener su cuerpo y su peso muerto, para evitar que cayera al suelo.

¿Es que acaso nadie estaba cuerdo, aparte de Hermione y de él?

Aquel escándalo había despertado a Hermione, que se frotaba los ojos con una mano y trataba de ajustar su visión a la poca luz que había en el pasillo. A un lumos que Snape había conjurado, mientras trataba de encontrar una solución para Sybill y su pequeño problema.

— ¡Severus! ¿Qué le sucedió? Por dios.

— Luego me haces esas preguntas, ahora es mejor que vuelva a su cama y luego me ayudarás a asesinar a esta mujer, por el terrible susto que me ha hecho pasar.

No quería pensar en Snape asustándose, pero no era el momento.

Tenían que ayudarla.

Y la conclusión de Hermione era la misma que la de Snape. O casi.

— Imperius— había dicho él.

— Estaba teniendo una especie de premonición. Espero que lo que haya dicho, no tenga que ver conmigo o con usted propiamente hablando.

— No me sorprendería que realmente ella me predijera la muerte cada vez que me ve pasar. Aunque, que haya una mujer involucrada, ya es nuevo. Espera, ¿qué has querido decir? ¿Que espera que yo te mate?

— Bueno, no lo sé.— dijo Hermione, mirando a la mujer mientras dormía— me pides a mí que desentrañe su mente.

Severus pensaba que debía conversarlo con Albus y con la misma mujer en sí.

Aunque ella seguramente, despertaría con amnesia luego de todo lo sucedido.

Bien, otra noche sin dormir.


	48. Chapter 48

A ver, seguimos. Besines :)

* * *

Severus se vio a sí mismo, reunido junto a Albus Dumbledore, alrededor de Sybill Trelawney. Misteriosamente, la mujer había tenido un ataque y tenía sangre en su cabeza. Unas pocas gotas, pero eso no bastaba para que la situación no dejara de ser inquietante. Había dicho palabra tras palabra, todo lo que ella le había contado en sus alucinaciones. Hermione estaba detenida a un lado, nerviosa.

— Sangre corriendo a sus pies, que quema.— recalcó Dumbledore y eso le daba pie para muchas teorías— sangre de un impuro, podría quemar los pies de Voldemort. Metafóricamente hablando, claro.

Hermione se encogió en su asiento y Snape ladeó la cabeza hacia ella.

— Pero...llegamos a la conclusión de que Lucius era impuro y estaba buscando a su posible "hija" pura, para hacerle heredar su fortuna y no perder...

— No creo que tenga que ver en esto, Severus. Si bien Lucius Malfoy es una persona materialista, tengo claro o pienso, que busca a Hermione por otro motivo y la carta de su madre, no lo explica claramente.

— Pero, señor director, si ella era squib...¿cómo podía ser más pura que alguien como Lucius Malfoy?

— Las cartas pueden ser alteradas fácilmente, como los pensamientos. Quizá tu madre quería que él creyera eso, en cuanto encontrara la carta y la inquietante verdad. Ahora que lo recuerdo, sí tuvimos tu apellido en una cierta época. Granger. Por supuesto.

Dumbledore paseó dentro de aquel despacho y con una sonrisa recordaba algo, por el gesto que había hecho. Hermione lo miraba atentamente.

— Cierto. Lucius Malfoy sintió una terrible atracción por una mujer que no era de su casa, ni mucho menos. Una jovencita dulce y dichosa por un gran conocimiento. Era idéntica a ti, Hermione y por supuesto él tuvo ese problema muchas veces. Se escapaba por ella y llegaba tarde, para estar con ella. Minerva se quejó muchas veces, de su poca responsabilidad y su actitud para con las clases. Pero Lucius estaba ocupado.

Hermione meditó, pensaba en silencio mientras Snape admiraba sus expresiones al llegar a conclusiones apresuradas, sin escuchar el resto de la historia.

Como la conocía, ella debía estar pensando en algo.

— Lucius Malfoy había cambiado radicalmente, tu madre lo había cambiado radicalmente y gracias a ello, él le confesó un secreto. Le confesó que había escapado de su hogar y había sido encontrado por una familia, que le había dado su apellido. No le gustaba vivir menospreciado y haber nacido impuro. Su historia es muy parecida a la tuya, Severus.

— Entonces tenemos razón.

— No, espera. Ella había prometido guardar el secreto, siempre y cuando él continuara amándola. Pero cuando ella supo que él había cambiado sus afectos hacia la joven Narcisa Black, se sintió destrozada.

— Entonces lo confesó.

— No, ella terminó sus estudios en el pleno apogeo de Voldemort. En medio de la guerra, ella me lo confesó. Por alguna razón que desconozco, Lucius debió pensar que ella iba a decírtelo y la asesinó junto a tu padre. O eso es lo que pienso. Pero dudo que sepa que yo...también conozco esa historia. Voldemort valora tu procedencia y para Salazar Slytherin, no eres digno si estás en su casa y eres impuro.

— ¿Y cómo pudo...?— preguntó Hermione con curiosidad, casi al borde de la silla, aferrada a esta con mucha emoción de llegar al meollo del asunto.

— Lo mismo deberías preguntarle a Severus. O a Harry.

Snape había alzado la cabeza, que estaba manteniendo cabizbaja, mirando un punto muerto en el suelo.

— El sombrero escogió dónde debían quedar, no por su sangre. Sino por sus convicciones. Severus se dejó engañar, creyendo que la avaricia y el poder, era lo único que llenaba su alma y supo que se había equivocado, cuando...bien creo que eso no me corresponde decirlo. Y Harry, por Voldemort y su media alma, reunía muchas cualidades para las cuatro casas y sin embargo, él pudo decidir dónde estaba su lealtad. Por ende, siempre te pregunto Severus, ¿dónde está la tuya?

El profesor de pociones o ex-profesor, no respondió. Hermione estaba comenzando a entender el asunto, pero como siempre, faltaba la opinión de Lucius Malfoy.

Escuchar lo que fuera, tuviera que decir al respecto. Severus había flexionado los dedos, al instante en el que comenzaba a pensar en Lily Evans y todo lo que Albus había dicho. Aunque no entendía la conexión que ello tenía con la profecía descrita por Sybill.

— Ahora, como todos sabemos, predecir de qué habla Sybill, no es tan sencillo. Esta vez no está muy claro, hasta que resuelvan el resto del "acertijo".

Solo él lo veía como un juego. Algo peligroso se movía debajo de sus pies y Albus pensaba en ligeros y banales puzzles. Sus palabras a veces no tenían ni sentido aparente.

Hermione había salido del despacho, ligeramente nerviosa. Su labio inferior temblaba, al igual que sus piernas. Severus había ladeado la cabeza, componiendo una expresión de fastidio. Una expresión que bien, luego de encogerse de hombros, podía decir que pensaba que todo eso resultaba ser una tontería.

— Lo resolveremos, no tienes por qué temer. De hecho, estamos cada vez más cerca de conseguirlo. Solo debemos conseguir que Lucius confiese lo que sea que esconde y...

— Pero Sybill Trelawney fue muy clara: "La sangre de ella corre y quema mis pies".

Sí, ese sonido no dejaba de hacer eco en su cabeza. Respiró pesadamente, de vuelta a la torre. A media noche, seguramente las tres de la madrugada. Se sentó en la cama, en la oscuridad, pero no sintió el peso de Hermione que lo acompañaba.

— ¿Hermione? ¿Estás aquí dentro?

Pensaba lo había seguido. Se levantó y caminó torpemente hacia la puerta, dando traspiés mientras caminaba. En la total oscuridad, se tropezaba con cualquier cosa. Maldijo un par de veces y lo mismo sucedió, cuando chocó con algo.

— ¿Hermione?

— Severus, ¿pero qué haces?

La voz de Hermione calmó sus "ansias". Pensaba que hacía unos minutos, había algo o alguien más, junto a él.

— ¿Pasaste junto a mí y cómo es que no te vi?

— Nunca pasé a tu lado. Me distraje y acabo de entrar.

Ante aquellas palabras, Severus encendió su varita que encontró luego de una larga batalla entre él y los bolsillos de su túnica.

Hermione lo miraba con curiosidad. Severus miraba a su alrededor. Había tropezado con algo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Lo que fuera, ya no estaba.

¿Se volvía loco?


	49. Chapter 49

Hermione sonreía, mientras Snape estaba acostado a un lado. Su cabeza estaba sobre su hombro izquierdo, mientras ella estaba a la derecha. Le hacía cosquillas con su respirar, mientras dormía. Ladeó la cabeza de la mejor forma que pudo y estiró una de sus brazos, fuera de las cobijas, también sin saber cómo lo había conseguido, considerando el largo cuerpo de su profesor y con ella, le acarició el cabello. Lentamente.

Dormía como si se tratara de un peso muerto, apoyando un brazo sobre todo su torso y relajado, casi como muerto si no fuera por su aliento en su cuello.

Supuso que dormir acompañado le generaba un placer agregado a sus noches de sueño.

Continuó acariciando su cabello, hasta que sintió el estupor del sueño y ladeó la cabeza para mirar una larga ventana con una blanca cortina, casi transparente. Sonrió al ver la luna llena, en lo más alto del firmamento. Comenzó a cerrar sus ojos lentamente, bajo su luz sobre la cama.

Había sido un día muy largo. Y esperaba amanecer mejor.

Y así había sido. Había despertado con el incesante movimiento de Snape, que se acomodaba en la cama, tratando de aferrarse más a ella. Sentiría que se caería de la cama, si seguía insistiendo. Estaba boca abajo, a sus anchas y su cabeza reposaba sobre su pecho.

Quizá estaba soñando, pero no era momento para pensar en ello. Su estómago gruñía y esperaba que el sonido, llegara ante sus oídos.

Pero estaba tan dormido como antes o quizá peor de lo que había sido el casi amanecer. Las tres de la mañana, cuando por fin habían podido irse a la cama.

— Severus...¿puedo ir a comer? Tengo mucha hambre. Y bueno, me gustaba el servicio que teníamos en el despacho. ¿Podemos ir a comer allí? Si quieres dormir abajo.

Le pareció que Severus no contestaría y suspiró pensando en una forma práctica de despertarlo sin tener que empujarlo hacia el otro lado.

Pero sintió una respiración profunda en su vientre y sonrió.

— Sabes que no tengo permitido estar por los pasillos, ni en ese despacho. Puedes irte a comer, pero creo que no es buena idea que baje también.

— Te morirás de hambre. ¡Tampoco es para tanto, Severus!

Giró sobre sí mismo, para quedar tendido boca arriba en la cama. Se llevó un brazo a la frente y meditó. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente hinchados por el cansancio. Hermione se percató de que los suyos se sentían de igual forma.

— No tiene mucha importancia, comeré luego.

— No. Tú vienes conmigo, les guste o no.

— Tendrás que salir tú primero o todos creerán lo que no es.— giró una vez más sobre uno de sus costados, para mirarla, apoyándose en la cama y tomando uno de los mechones de su cabello.— o creerán lo que es en realidad.

Hermione asintió con una sonrisa suave, levantándose de la cama. Su aspecto bien decía: "tuve una noche de sexo espectacular". Tenía que asegurarse de que nadie la viera.

Pero eso era imposible.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, Draco subía lentamente y al verla, sus ojos repararon en su aspecto matinal.

— No puedo creer lo obvio que todo esto me resulta, ante mis ojos. ¡Snape y tú no pueden ser peores, tratando de ocultar su relación!

— ¿Cómo sabes que tenemos una relación? Quizá yo pude haberme quedado arriba, por otros motivos. Quizá le pregunté algo y vengo de vuelta.

Draco sonrió suavemente y una risa socarrona, emergió de los confines de su negra alma.

— ¡Sí, claro! Y dime...¿tu aspecto, qué te dice?

Hermione se mordió el labio y decidió zanjar aquella pregunta, con otra.

Mucho más importante.

— ¿Y a dónde crees que vas tú, precisamente? ¿No tienes la misma intención?

— Yo voy a darle a Snape, un mensaje de mi madre. Y eso no debería ser de tu incumbencia, ya he dicho mucho.

Ella meditó al respecto. ¿Narcisa? Mensajes así no le gustaban en absoluto. Continuó bajando las escaleras hasta detenerse en las mazmorras por un poco de ropa limpia. En cuanto estuvo presentable y se dirigía a la puerta para volver a salir, Severus Snape entraba como un vendaval. Parecía enfadado, sobresaltándola y haciéndole perder el equilibrio con la silla tras ella, para las visitas. Cuando había retrocedido ante la puerta que se abría violentamente.

Como fuera, Snape la había salvado de resbalar, con solo una mano en su brazo. Ligeramente había tirado de ella.

Y creía que le rompería un brazo con aquella ira que cargaba.

Lo entendía. Narcisa seguro no le traía buenas noticias.

— ¡Es el colmo que ahora ella me culpe de que Lucius la abandonara y su matrimonio se fuera a pique! ¿¡Por qué tengo que llevar la culpa de actos que no he cometido!

Lucius era estúpido, lo podía entender también. Y a Narcisa también.

— Despreocúpate, todo se resolverá pronto.— susurró ella, mientras Snape se sentaba frente a su escritorio y suspiraba pesadamente, apoyando ambos brazos sobre aquella mesa y su cabeza entre ellos.

Estaba harto de los problemas en los que estaba sumido.

Y la culpa solo la tenía una persona.

Hermione Granger.

Pero no. Él la amaba.

Su joven estudiante y esposa, se había colocado tras él y había dispuesto sus manos sobre sus hombros. Los masajeaba suavemente y sonreía de forma ligeramente paranoide.

¿Hasta dónde quería llegar ese hombre? Era solo un estúpido problema de descendencias. No iba nadie a revelar la verdad. ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo?

Allí era donde ella insistía en que Lucius buscaba algo más que el silencio.

— Vamos a comer, eso te hará sentir mejor.

Severus había asentido, caminando hasta la habitación. Supuso ella que necesitaba cambiarse, organizar su mente. Y en cuanto salió, juraba que no notaría la diferencia.

Si toda su ropa era negra.

Al caminar por el comedor, el ambiente parecía lucir tranquilo y silencioso.

Así como había deseado, pero que la ponía nerviosa. Como si esperara una sorpresa.

Severus se sentó en su lugar correspondiente, aunque algunos profesores todavía lo consideraran como una ridiculez.

No tenía nada que temer, así que se sentaba donde le placía. Y Hermione, por supuesto, hacía igual.

— ¡Buenos días, Hermione!

— Buenos días, Luna. ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

— Pues no mucho. Estaba leyendo sobre los gnomos aviadores, ya sabes, esas criaturas cuyas enormes orejas les sirven para planear y aterrizar en enormes rocas...cuando encontré otra cosa.

Hermione quien no había ni escuchado la mitad de lo que había dicho, soltó su tenedor con trozos de huevo y ladeó la cabeza para prestarle la debida atención.

— ¿Qué encontraste?

— Estaba leyendo cómodamente, en una mesa lejana. Había más luz y las letras del libro estaban algo desgastadas. En fin, mientras miraba las ilustraciones, ladee la cabeza hacia la ventana. ¿A que no sabes qué vi en el marco?

Hermione negó con la cabeza y Luna sonrió suavemente, mirando a la nada, como si estuviera viendo aquello en ese mismo momento.

— Al profesor Snape. Sí, al principio fue sorpresivo. Me di cuenta de que miraba en la misma dirección. Aunque me preguntaba qué hacía en la biblioteca a estas horas. Entonces, tomé mi libro y cuando ya me iba, decidí saludarlo.

Bien todo aquello...pero...

¿Snape en la biblioteca?

— Quizá estaba pensando en algo, pero lo noté distinto. No devolvió mi saludo y su mirada...si normalmente es "oscura" ya sabes, sus negros ojos que me hacen pensar en un enorme hipogrifo. Esta mirada era...distinta Hermione. Ausente. Como si estuviera muerto. Bueno, Harry podría decir que ya lo parece, pero sentí un aire tan extraño al pasar por su lado. Y entonces, giró su rostro para verme y no puedo mentir pero ¡fue exorbitantemente interesante!

Hermione alzó la cabeza y miró a Snape. Ella lo veía todo normal. Luna se había encogido de hombros y se había levantado.

Ella había hecho lo mismo.

Y en cuanto se lo había dicho a Snape, el hombre parecía tan confundido como ella.

— ¿En la biblioteca? Lovegood debe tener algún problema. No estuve allí. Al amanecer estaba en la torre, esperando a que bajaras y luego, Draco me interceptó...podría...¿una trampa y él ha cooperado?

Hermione lo dudaba.

— ¿Cómo es que hay entonces, dos "tú", dentro de Hogwarts y nadie se ha fijado

— Quizá ese otro yo, fue producto de su imaginación o todavía está en la biblioteca.

Eso parecía ser lo más adecuado. Y mientras caminaban hacia la biblioteca, Severus recordaba el suceso de la noche anterior.

Al momento de entrar en la habitación, a oscuras, algo había chocado con él.

¿Esperaba dentro para emboscarlos?

¿Un doble suyo?

¿Lucius bajo su cuerpo?

Hermione tembló ante la idea de encontrarse con un impostor. Idéntico a Snape.

Con la idea de besar o abrazar a un hombre que no podría diferenciar entre verdadero y falso.

O quizá si podía. Por instinto o quizá por intento, había tomado la mano de Snape, bajo la larga manga de aquel hombre.

Severus había ladeado el rostro para mirarla. Ligeramente sorprendido. Confundido.

— No quiero equivocarme y no saber, quién es quién, si es que existe una copia tuya, rondando el castillo. Esto me atemoriza, Severus.

A él también le causaba la misma impresión. Pero si aquella copia intentaba poner una mano sobre ella...

Iba a ser particularmente extraño, el tener que asesinarse a sí mismo, pero iba a pagarlo con su vida.


	50. Chapter 50

Me atrasé pensando. A ver si puedo retomar acá un poco.

* * *

Aquella mañana, Severus Snape parecía estar en guardia todo el día. Minerva se había dirigido a él para hacerle una pregunta y el hombre había brincado en su asiento en la sala de maestros, sobresaltándola.

Desde que había escuchado que había una perfecta copia suya, caminando por los pasillos, la realidad parecía hasta subjetiva. Estaba confundido de que fuese tan "exacto" que nadie se hubiera fijado que había algo "particular" en su nueva apariencia.

Se imaginaba la "paradoja" de encontrarse en dos lugares a la vez y el caos que ello causaría en la escuela. Rogaba que no se encontrara a nadie vulnerable.

Alguien como una jovencita, por ejemplo, en medio del pasillo al anochecer. En el vestíbulo.

Reprimió un escalofrío de solo pensar en sí mismo, de nuevo, con otra acusación de violación o incluso una acusación de asesinato.

Pero temía más por Hermione. Ella no podía permanecer todo el tiempo dentro de la torre de astronomía. Ella debía dormir en el despacho.

Debía resolver ese asunto, cuando antes.

Porque como había dicho. Sería particularmente "insólito", que tuviera que asesinarse a sí mismo, si ponía una mano sobre ella.

Mataría a cualquiera, aunque tuviera que pudrirse en prisión. Y tenía la vaga idea de que Lucius podía estar detrás de todo ello. Engañarla con su apariencia y forzarla a hacer algo que ella no quisiera.

Forzarla a salir del castillo, bajo su inocente apariencia.

Tenía una gran jaqueca y no estaba apto para impartir clases en ese preciso momento. Su mente estaba en otra parte.

Si Lucius Malfoy no era una persona "sangre limpia", ¿por qué estaría interesado en la herencia que Hermione pudiera tener y así, abandonar a su esposa que seguramente todo lo perdonaba? Además de tener un hijo para hacerle heredar dicha fortuna.

Algo faltaba, algo de todo ello no tenía sentido. No encajaba ni estaba bien. Pero primero, tenía que hablar con Narcisa. Al respecto.

Creía que si la prevenía del asunto, ella comprendería que no había sido su culpa exactamente. Y quizá así, Draco podía sentar cabeza de una buena vez.

Lucius tramaba algo y pese a pensar que podría resultar peligroso, creía que podía serlo aún más para sí mismo. Cuando su compañero de luchas estaba enfadado, era poco lo que razonaba.

Era capaz de cualquier cosa y eso resultaba ser lo que más le preocupaba de todo el asunto. Estaba seguro de que Voldemort no perdonaría la mentira y sin embargo, había perdonado que él fuera sangre impura y aún así, pertenecía a su movimiento.

Eso era lo único que nunca había podido comprender. Supuso que para su señor, no eran más que carne blanda. Sus sirvientes.

Pero para Lucius, siempre había tenido peso el status social. Él era el hombre con dinero, con influencias. Perdería todo el aprecio de su señor, si llegaba a sus oídos.

De eso estaba completamente seguro.

— Severus...¿puedo pasar?

La suave voz de Hermione, lo distrajo por un minuto de sus cavilaciones. Se levantó de la cama donde había permanecido sentado durante media hora y caminó hasta abrir la puerta.

— ¿Sucede algo, Hermione? Pensé que estarías con Luna, en la biblioteca. Investigando.

— Eso estaba haciendo, cuando me topé con algo. Algo extraño.

El hombre asintió, mientras ella caminaba hacia una silla contigua a la cama y se sentaba allí, resoplando suavemente.

Parecía nerviosa.

— Recuerdas que te dije que había encontrado un registro de nacidos y no nacidos, ¿cierto? Bien, estaba revisando un anuario escolar y me topé con las fechas de ingreso de muchos estudiantes. Incluyéndote. Lucius Malfoy y ese "niño", no coinciden. Para haber nacido en esa época, Lucius habría entrado en la escuela con ocho años y eso no es posible.

— Pero podría estar alterado. Lucius podría haber mentido sobre su edad. Podría tener un año más.

— Creía que esos sobres nunca se equivocaban.

Severus había inspirado suavemente. Cierto. Las cartas eran exactas y llegaban justo a los once años de edad, del mago en cuestión.

A no ser que...

— ¿Y si pudo haberlo ignorado? ¿Y si pudo haber estado huyendo mientras recibía su carta?

— Es posible. Pero aún así, eso no explica mi herencia. No tengo nada en esa cámara que él pudiera usar. Su fortuna es diez veces mayor. ¿Qué podía yo tener que él pudiera necesitar? Se la entregaste completa. Compartimos bienes.

— A no ser que fuera a perder su fortuna y de algún modo, tú fueras heredera o algo parecido. No tiene mucha lógica para mí.

Hermione meditó en silencio y asintió, mientras su esposo meditaba. Si era impuro y había escapado, pudo haber recibido la carta mientras escapaba. Eso hubiera explicado que se hubiese saltado años de estudio. La familia "Malfoy" debió haberlo encontrado y adoptado bajo su apellido. El resto le era totalmente desconocido.

La joven se había puesto en pie y se había mordido uno de los labios, en señal de desconfianza.

— Severus, no quiero volver al despacho. Esto no me agrada. Hay un aire frío alrededor de él, como si me persiguieran. Me observaran.

Pero no estaba dispuesto a ponérsela en bandeja de oro. No estaba dispuesto a cedérsela tan fácilmente. Tenía que hablar con Albus al respecto.

Y sabía lo que el anciano director iba a terminar diciendo.

Tenía que subir hasta su sala común y dormir allí.

Hermione podía estar de acuerdo, si de una forma u otra le ponían un alto a las hostilidades de Ginny. Y claro, del resto de las estudiantes de su propia casa.

— Minerva se encargará de eso, espero. — eso había dicho Snape, mientras ambos bajaban de la torre. El almuerzo era el único momento donde ambos podían estar juntos.

El desayuno. Hermione sentía un gran vacío en su estómago, de solo pensar en que alguien pudiera estarla observando. Saludó a Luna, que movía sus manos efusivamente, en su mesa. Miró a la mesa Gryffindor. Permanecía tranquila, mientras ella pasaba.

Todo tan callado, silencioso.

¿Por qué no le gustaba?

— Todo estará bien, te lo aseguro. Estarás a salvo arriba. Ningún profesor de otra casa, puede entrar. A no ser que sea un momento de necesidad. Solo Minerva sabe la contraseña.

— Y también el resto de mis compañeros. Si Sirius pudo entrar, no dudo que alguien más pueda.

También había pensado en eso, pero se quedaba sin opciones. Y a no ser que pudiera dormir en la torre, no podía hacer más que encontrarse a sí mismo y cazarlo.

_Hasta matarlo._


End file.
